Amanecer
by Khaly
Summary: Cuando no alcanza el amor que ofreces y peleas una causa perdida, el amor se transforma en herida que no cierra y no deja ver. (ACTUALICÉ)
1. Recuerdos que Atormentan

Hola...primer fic de Sailor Moon.. escrito hace ya mucho tiempo pero me dieron ganas de publicarlo. En realidad, la idea está basada en otro fan fic, que no pertenece a , que leí hace tiempo y a quien pedí autorización para usar parte de su idea. Si bien es parecido en un principio, la historia no toma el mismo rumbo. Encontré otro parecido, quizás por que la idea está buena, que es de una autora llamada Just a Teen, o algo así.. lo aclaro para que no me acusen de plagio..jaj.. (ya que como repito, tengo la autorización de la escritora original).

**AMANECER**

**CAPÍTULO 1: Recuerdos que Atormentan**

El reloj marcó la hora. Las estrellas y la luna iluminaban la ciudad dormida.

Asomada por una ventana, una joven rubia miraba el paisaje. Sus ojos reflejaban una inmensa tristeza. Eran ojos de pena, ojos de dulzura, ojos cansados. Cansados de seguir sufriendo, de seguir recordando. Ella quería olvidar.

Todas las mañanas se levantaba repitiéndose a si misma que todo había acabado, que el pasado ya no tenía importancia porque solo era eso.. Debía olvidar y tratar de perdonar pero también se preguntaba ... Como perdonar? Como olvidar una traición?. Ella seguía amándolo, pero por otro lado ese primer amor se estaba alejando; alguien lo estaba borrando de su corazón. Él fue como el invierno para ella, pero esta primavera lo estaba haciendo desaparecer..

Lo mas difícil eran las noches, cuando todo volvía a su memoria para volver a vivir esa escena una vez mas:

...................................................recuerdos...................................................

Serena buscó las llaves del apartamento en el bolsillo interior de su abrigo. Eran las llaves que su amado Darien le había dado. En sus manos llevaba una bolsa con galletitas que ella había hecho para que él las probara. Esta vez se había esmerado mucho y estaba segura de que le gustarían aunque estuvieran algo quemadas. Últimamente lo había notado algo distante y quería reanimarlo.

Entró al departamento y se dirigió al dormitorio. Seguramente Darien seguía durmiendo. Ella sabía que los sábados eran sus únicos días libres. Pero antes de entrar, se detuvo al escuchar un rumor de voces que salía de la habitación.

con quien se encontrará? - se preguntó. Su expresión de extrañeza se acentuó aún mas cuando se dio cuenta de que una de las voces era femenina.

Es imposible, debe de ser la televisión – pensó sacudiendo la cabeza.

Y ahuyentando los malos pensamientos entró alegre por la puerta para encontrarse a Darien y a una mujer abrazados en la cama. Las galletas cayeron al piso y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos cuando se dio cuenta de quien era la mujer. Rei. Rei Hino. Su amiga, su compañera, su confidente.

Ambos la miraron sorprendidos cuando escucharon el choque de la bolsa contra el suelo y una expresión de horror apareció en sus rostros cuando se vieron de quien se trataba.

Serena no dijo una palabra. Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras inconscientemente retrocedía unos pasos. Esa visión era demasiado para ella. Dio media vuelta y salió corriendo del edificio haciendo caso omiso a los gritos de ambos que le pedían que volviera.

Serena corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello. No le importó que comenzara a llover. Al llegar al parque se sentó en las escaleras y lloró. Lloró hasta que sus ojos se sintieron cansados de hacerlo. La lluvia le estaba empapando la ropa y los cabellos pero ya nada le importaba. Simplemente quería quedarse allí. Abrazó las piernas con los brazos y hundió la cabeza.

- Perdóname Rini – pensó silenciosamente. Su hija ya nunca nacería.

Un pitido la despertó de su letargo. No sabía cuanto tiempo había permanecido allí, sumida en sus pensamientos.

Sacó del bolsillo el trasmisor. Era Amy quien le avisaba que las estaban atacando en el parque Nr. 10. Serena respiró profundo y salió para allá mientras se transformaba. Ante todo estaba el deber.

Cuando alcanzó a las demás, estas estaban siendo atacadas ferozmente. El monstruo mas grande golpeaba a Rei sin piedad. Las demás trataban de mantener a raya a los otros dos. Darien trataba de ayudar a Sailor Mars. Al verlos, Serena vaciló. Su mente era un mundo de confusión. Era una lucha interna ente el amor por su amiga y el odio que le inspiraba su traición.

Serena, que esperas? – le gritó Lita desde el suelo – hazo ya!

Sailor Moon sacó su báculo y derrotó al monstruo. Pero Rei estaba muy lastimada. De un costado de su cabeza manaba sangre y había caído en la inconciencia.

Ya en el hospital, todos aguardaban una respuesta por parte del médico que estaba revisando a Rei.

Amy lloraba en silencio, Mina tenía la mirada perdida, Lita estaba recostada contra una pared con el ceño fruncido y Darien tenía el semblante preocupado.

Serena se encontraba sentada con las demás. Su cabeza estaba gacha y lágrimas se asomaban de sus ojos. Su mente era una maraña de pensamientos confusos, de emociones encontradas. Estaba furiosa y dolida con Rei por haberla traicionado, era como una espina en el medio del corazón. Pero por otro lado seguía siendo su amiga y estaba preocupada por ella.

El ambiente estaba cargado de tensión. Finalmente Lita no aguantó mas y exclamó agarrando a Serena de las solapas de su abrigo:

por que tardaste en intervenir? Tu querías que Rei saliera lastimada, no es cierto? Ella nos dijo que de seguro tu la odiabas – gritó aunque no sabía la razón de su pelea.

No, eso no es cierto- gritó, pero no se atrevía a verla a los ojos.

Es verdad, todavía te sientes enojada por lo de hoy y por ello no la ayudaste – dijo Darien– ahora por tu culpa Rei está en el hospital. Ella no se merecía esto.

Serena desesperada buscó una mirada de apoyo en Mina o Amy. Pero una la miraba con rencor y la otra ni siquiera había vuelto la cabeza para mirarla.. Ninguna de las dos había preguntado que era lo que había pasado. Se habían limitado a pensar lo peor de ella.

Serena - dijo Mina con voz peligrosamente tranquila.

Serena dirigió su mirada vacilante hacia la joven rubia.

Vete, solo vete.

Pero...

No! No digas nada! Solo vete. Estas de sobra aquí.

Mina.. .entiéndeme.. yo no quise que nada malo le pasara a Rei. Tu lo comprendes, no es asi?

YA VETE!!!!

Serena salió corriendo. Las lágrimas seguían fluyendo de sus ojos. Tomó un taxi y balbuceó la dirección.

Al llegar a su casa, cerró de un portazo la puerta de su habitación. Luna no se encontraba en casa pero probablemente también le recriminaría. Ese día todos lo habían hecho.

En un impulso corrió a su armario y del estante mas alto sacó una enorme valija negra. Empezó a meter ropa, libros, dinero (tenía bastante ahorrado de un trabajo que había conseguido durante el verano) etc. Se dio un baño, comió algo y escribiendo una nota para sus padres salió en dirección al aeropuerto. Le dolía no haberse despedido de su familia pero no tenía ninguna excusa para darles y no podría soportar mirarlos a los ojos y contar de nuevo lo que había pasado. Era demasiado doloroso. Sabía que no podía volver a verlos de la misma manera. Se iba.... para nunca regresar.

...................................................fin de los recuerdos...................................................

Habían pasado cinco años desde aquel momento. Desde el momento en que pisó los Estados Unidos se sintió como una extraña.

Lo primero que hizo fue alquilar un cuarto en una pensión y buscar un trabajo. Quería estudiar, pero no contaba con los medios para hacerlo. Durante un año trabajó de todo lo que pudo encontrar. Pero nada de eso le alcanzaba para pagar sus cuentas. Al no tener estudios eran trabajos muy mediocres en los cuales pagaban muy mal.

Finalmente había conseguido un trabajo que le rendía bastante bien: mientras se encontraba recorriendo un centro comercial, un diseñador se había acercado y le había ofrecido presentarse a un casting. Serena pensando que no tenía nada que perder, se había presentado, y había quedado como modelo. Si bien no era su vocación, era un medio para no morirse de hambre. Cuatro años mas tarde tenía una nueva vida: se había convertido en una de las modelos mas famosas de la agencia, ganaba muy bien, tenía nuevos amigos e incluso estaba comprometida con el mismo diseñador que la había descubierto y le había ofrecido empleo.

Por exigencias de su nueva carrera también había tenido que hacer cambios en su imagen. Su típico peinado ya no existía, se había cortado el pelo hasta dejarlo solo por la cintura y rebajado creando un estilo mucho mas moderno, la hacía lucir mejor. Sus rasgos se habían suavizado. Ya no era la niña que había huído de su país buscando olvidarse de todo. Cualquiera que la hubiera visto en ese momento, sin duda no la reconocería.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todos los cambios, a pesar de Steve, no podía olvidarse del todo de lo ocurrido. Todas las noches se preguntaba si realmente amaba a Steve, si finalmente había podido olvidar a Darien. Pero a pesar de que se decía a si misma que todo había terminado, muy en el fondo sabía que no estaba tan segura.


	2. Las Raíces Nunca se Olvidan

Hola! Como verán actualizo rápido.. ya que lo tengo escrito hace bastante tiempo..jeje..

Me quedó algo por aclararles al leer sus rr: la autora a quien le pedí la autorización, no es Just a Teen, sino a su autora original, jamás lo pubicó en esta página, cuando la encuentre se las paso.. En realidad es un fic escrito hace 3 años mas o menos, llamado Una Nueva Vida (no la nueva vida).. pero acá yo empiezo a cambiarlo.. a partir de este cap. Ya son mis ideas. Espero que les guste.

* * *

**AMANECER**

**CAPÍTULO 2: Las raíces nunca se olvidan**

Una joven corría por las calles de Nueva York. Tenía agarrado fuertemente un gran bolso y una tostada medio quemada en la boca.

Al llegar al estudio se encontró con las miradas sonrientes de Alissa y Joy.

- aun no te has quitado esa costumbre de llegar tarde, verdad Serena? – preguntó Joy.

- No me molesten – exclamó la joven rubia de mal humor – me quedé dormida, había perdido los zapatos, las tostadas se quedaron enganchadas en el tostador y se me cayeron las llaves unas siete veces mientras corría.

- Mejor ve a prepararte antes de que Bratt se entere que recién llegas – aconsejó un joven que la miraba divertido mientras manipulaba unos cables.

- Siiiiiiiiiii - gritó Serena mientras salía corriendo – gracias Evan!

Serena entró a los vestidores. Allí se encontraba Nai que estaba terminando de vestirse para hacer una producción de fotos mientras hacía un montón de poses extrañas. Pensando que su amiga estaba loca, Serena se probó la ropa. Era un vestido largo de noche muy bonito. Luego fue a donde se encontraba Mía para que la peinara y maquillara. Con un poco de suerte estaría lista a tiempo.

Mientras hacía las fotos vio que Bratt se acercaba con un papel en la mano. Era un mensaje de una empresa en Japón que los invitaba a realizar allá varios desfiles y presentaciones. Su ánimo se vino abajo.

- en.. en que parte de Japón? – preguntó vacilante.

Bratt dejó de sonreír al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

- en Tokyo - murmuró quedamente.

Serena quedó momentáneamente paralizada. Tokyo! Su pasado, el pasado que tan dolorosamente había dejado atrás. Por un momento pensó en decir que no pero vio la cara de su novio, a sus amigos que festejaban en un rincón ajenos a lo que pasaba y decidió que no podía ser tan injusta con los demás. Iría a Japón. Le explicaría a su familia lo sucedido. Lo único que debía evitar era encontrarse con los demás pero era una ciudad tan grande que era poco probable de que esto sucediera. De todas maneras cambiaría un poco mas su aspecto... por las dudas.

* * *

En Tokio, las cuatro inners se encontraban .en una cafetería disfrutando de la temporada de vacaciones que había llegado. El sol brillaba y hacía calor, pero no era un clima sofocante.  
Hacía ya un año que habían acordado reunirse una vez por semana para hablar ya que cada una, al ingresar a la universidad, había seguido un rumbo distinto (misma universidad pero distintos edificios). Amy había ingresado en medicina, Rei en ocultismo, Lita para ser chef profesional y Mina estudiaba arte dramático para poder convertirse en una artista famosa. No solo eso, Lita estaba de novia con un chico "muy parecido a aquel que le había roto el corazón (aunque el único parecido era en la nariz) y Mina después de una extraña relación con un chico que había terminado mal, había conocido a otro el cual estudiaba con ella. Amy había declarado que no tenía tiempo para esas cosas ya que tenía que volcar toda su energía al estudio (aunque Mina le había dicho que esa era una mera excusa ya que Darien también estudiaba medicina y seguía de novio con Rei).

Reunidas en la cafetería conversaban sobre el anuncio que ponía una revista de modas que había estado hojeando Mina el cual decía que un famoso diseñador iba a venir a Japón a presentar sus nuevos diseños. Todas estaban muy entusiasmadas con ir a verlo a alguno de sus desfiles.

- miren este! Es muy bonito – exclamó mientras les enseñaba una foto de una modelo rubia que exhibía un vestido de noche color vino. La modelo no era otra sino Serena pero había cambiado tanto que ninguna la reconoció aunque Lita pensó que la encontraba familiar.

- Serena Anderson.. – murmuró– es bastante parecida ...

- que vamos a hacer esta noche, chicas? Tengo ganas de hacer algo diferente – les preguntó Mina. Lita ahuyentó sus pensamientos al oír a su amiga.

- Podríamos reunirnos en mi casa un poco mas temprano y allí decidir – propuso Amy. También ella había cambiado. Ya no pensaba que lo único importante era el estudio y se había dado un poco mas de libertad a ella misma para disfrutar de su adolescencia. Aunque seguía aplicándose mucho y sus notas eran las mismas que antes.

- De acuerdo – dijeron todas. Continuaron conversando una hora más disfrutando del espléndido día hasta que cada una fue a su casa a prepararse para esa noche.

* * *

........................Esa noche en casa de Amy................................

Mina agarró una bolsa de palomitas de maíz y se la pasó a sus amigas. Estaban sentadas en el suelo frente al televisor haciendo tiempo hasta la hora de salir y habían decidido esperar viendo una película que pasaban por el cable. Pero esta resultó bastante aburrida y Lita impaciente comenzó a cambiar los canales a ver si encontraban algo más divertido.

Al llegar al canal de modas se detuvo. Estaban pasando un especial del mismo diseñador que habían visto esta tarde en la revista.

- silencio – chistó Rei a Mina y Lita que gritaban emocionadas – quiero escuchar a ver si dice cuando va a llegar a Tokio.

El diseñador (que no era otro que Bratt), explicaba el complicado diseño de un vestido de novia que había confeccionado y comentó que quien lo estaba mostrando era su prometida.

- miren, es la misma modelo que en el anuncio! – gritó Lita sorprendida.

- Lástima, tiene novia – exclamó Mina desilusionada. Ya se había hecho toda la historia: un encuentro casual, él enamorándose de ella, maravillosos vestidos, todo el mundo admirándola. Sus ojitos eran dos enormes corazones.

- Mina ya basta – le dijo Rei mientras la sacudía para sacarla de su sueño.

En ese momento Bratt dijo:

- bueno, gracias por presenciar el programa. La semana que viene estaremos ya en Tokio presentando la nueva colección y habrá una fiesta en la playa en la cual se realizará un desfile de presentación. La fecha, hora y modo de conseguir las entradas aparecerán en las revistas de moda este viernes. Nos vemos.

Terminado el programa, las cuatro chicas fueron a la cocina a picar algo mientras esperaban a sus amigos.

Al rato llegaron Darien, Seth y Van. Darien abrazó a Rei y la besó dulcemente. Seth y Mina, a pesar de ser novios, no se trataban como tal. Al llegar, Mina no había notado la presencia del chico ya que estaba muy ocupada comentando con Lita la cantidad de chicos lindos que aparecían en la revista que estaban hojeando. Este fue y la saludo con un ligero beso carente de sentimiento. Van miraba la escena divertido pero su vista siempre volvía al mismo punto: Lita. Esta era su noche, se dijo, era la noche en la que iba a decirle a Lita que la quería.

- Lita – la llamó mientras la miraba fijamente.

- Si? Que sucede?

- Necesito decirte algo. Puedes venir conmigo al balcón?

Lita fue con él extrañada. Que sería lo que tenía que decirle?

- Veras.. - empezó Van con algo de dificultad - yo.. desde que te vi he quedado como flechado.. lo que quiero decir es.. lo que quiero decir es que me gustas Lita.

Esta lo miró sorprendida mientras se ruborizaba. Le dirigió una mirada triste.

- Van.. yo..

Lita bajó la cabeza, no podía mirarlo a los ojos.

- yo no te quiero de la misma forma – dijo en un murmullo.

La mirada del chico se ensombreció. No lo había esperado, estaba seguro de que ella sentía lo mismo por él.

- De acuerdo, como quieras... – respondió mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

- Van.. – intentó detenerlo Lita

- No te preocupes.. no pasa nada – la interrumpió mientras entraba.

Lita se quedó en el balcón mirando el paisaje. Amy se acercó y la abrazó.

* * *

Serena se encontraba en su departamento. A su alrededor, parecía que un huracán había pasado por allí (eso era otra cosa mas que la joven jamás podría cambiar). Sobre su cama estaba abierta una gran maleta y pilas de ropa, accesorios y otras cosas que iba a necesitar para su viaje estaban desparramadas por doquier.

Al terminar repasó su lista para asegurarse de que no iba a faltarle nada. Lo único que debía hacer ahora era una de las cosas más difíciles: hablar con sus padres.

Antes de realizar la llamada (quería dejarlo para el último momento ya que iba a ser una llamada muy incómoda), decidió bañarse y comer algo. Se miró en un espejo. Llevaba unos shorts desteñidos y una musculosa blanca bastante vieja. Tenía el pelo atado en una descuidada colita alta y estaba descalza.

- miren a la famosa modelo – pensó irónicamente mientras buscaba una toalla.

Luego del baño y de comer algo ligero se puso ropa cómoda y agarró el teléfono. Marcó aquel número tan familiar para ella y aguardó a quien alguien contestara. Estaba tan nerviosa que podía escuchar los latidos de su propio corazón. Pensó en colgar pero se dijo que tenía que ser valiente y afrontar a sus seres queridos. Les debía una explicación.

El timbre del teléfono sonó varias veces en la casa de los Tsukino antes de que Ikuko contestara.

- Casa de los Tsukino – saludó (como la costumbre en Japón lo indicaba). Pero nadie contestaba del otro lado aunque podía oír una leve respiración.

- Hola? – volvió a intentar - quien habla?

- Mamá... soy yo.... Serena. –saludó esta tras vacilar un poco.

El teléfono casi se le cayó de las manos a la buena mujer. Lágrimas de emoción comenzaron a caer de sus ojos al escuchar esa voz tan querida para ella.

- Serena, hija.. hace ya tanto tiempo que había perdido la esperanza de volver a hablar contigo.

- Perdona mamá, ya te lo explicaré todo cuando vuelva.

- Cuando vuelvas? – repitió extrañada.

- Si, regreso a Japón por dos meses. Estaba pensando.. que por ahí.. si ninguno tenía problema... si.. podría quedarme allí con ustedes.

- Claro que si Serena, sabes que siempre serás bien recibida.

- Ya para entonces ambas, madre e hija, estaban llorando.

- de veras lo siento mamá... nunca quise desaparecer por tanto tiempo.. es que necesitaba alejarme por completo de todo lo que me recordaba Japón.

- Espero que puedas explicármelo cuando vengas, ignoro lo que ha pasado pero por lo que decía en tu nota algo grave había sucedido como para que dejaras todo: tu familia, tus amigas, Darien....

El corazón saltó dolorosamente al escuchar aquel nombre.

- tengo que irme. Saludos a papá y a Sammy. Llegaré este viernes.

- Esta bien.. te estaremos esperando.

- adios.

Al colgar el auricular soltó un suspiro de alivio y se secó las lágrimas que manchaban su rostro. Había sido mas fácil de lo que había temido. El problema eran su padre y su hermano... y Luna!, como podría ver a los ojos a Luna?.  
Se recostó en su cama mientras varios recuerdos asaltaban su mente. Recuerdos de los momentos que había pasado con su familia, con Luna, con sus amigas...

En ese momento el teléfono sonó. Era Bratt que quería invitarla a ir a tomar algo con el resto del grupo. Se reunían a modo de despedida.

Como habían acordado verse en media hora corrió a terminar de secarse y arreglarse el pelo, maquillarse y vestirse. Eligió un pantalón negro y una remera sin mangas color turquesa que hacía resaltar el azul de sus ojos. Luego de maquillarse, agarró su cartera y salió. Fue una buena noche. Estuvo con todos sus amigos, se divirtió y la hicieron sentirse querida nuevamente. Pero también les hizo recordar a Amy, Rei, Lita y Mina. Sonrió irónicamente al darse cuenta de que sus actuales amigas se parecían mucho a las otras. Alissa era tan alegre y despreocupada como Mina, Marine era tan seria como Amy, Natsuki, Nai para las amigas, tenía el mismo carácter que Rei y Joy era tan alta y fuerte como Lita (aunque no tanto).. Suspiró. Le hubiera gustado saber de las chicas.

* * *

Se encontraban todos reunidos en el departamento de Bratt. Joy estaba muy seria. Nunca se podía saber que estaba pensando en ese momento. Alissa llegó hablando de cuantas citas había tenido que cancelar para reunirse con sus amigos. Nai no dijo nada, pero se había propuesto arrebatarle algún novio a su amiga, no le iba a importar, tenía muchos.

Alissa miró a Jason. Le parecía un chico muy atractivo y hacía semanas que intentaba que él se fijara en ella. Esa noche, estaba segura de que lo conseguiría. Al ver que se dirigía a la cocina, lo siguió confiadamente. Nai miraba la escena molesta. Jason era un gran chico y ella lo quería para sí.

Minutos mas tarde se escuchó una gran carcajada de la cocina. Jason apareció riendo con ganas y una molesta Alissa que lo seguía.

- que sucede? – preguntó Erik

- nada.. nada.. al parecer le atraigo mucho a Alissa. Ha intentado usar sus encantos conmigo –dijo Jason cruelmente mientras la miraba.

Alissa intentó disimular y adoptó una expresión entre resignación y "no me importa".

- no todo se consigue en la vida – repuso mientras se encogía de hombros.

* * *

Aca termina el segundo capítulo.. espero les haya gustado.. respondo rr:

**Yelitza**: bueno..me alegro muchísimo que te guste..aunque difiero en dos cosas.jaj.. una, que no es el fic de Just a Teen sino de otra autora cuyo nombre no recuerdo en este momento lamentablemente, mi memoria es tétrica..pero bueh... y la segunda que no van a ser ligeros cambios sino graaaaandes cambios... ) .. de cualquier manera espero que te guste como va hasta ahora..y espero tu opinión.. mil gracias por el rr

**SilverMoonlight 81 **: si.. en realidad yo había leído este fic hace 3 o 4 años en otra pag de fics, y me había gustado mucho la idea, pero solo llegaba hasta el capítulo 6.. así q decidí hacer mi propia versión ya que me llamaba mucho la idea.. (aunque yo la altero desde el 2do cap..jej).. Besosss


	3. Regreso

Hola! como verán voy actualizando rápido (que cómodo que es esto de tener la mitad del fic ya escrito..jajaj).. en este cap. se verá la reacción de varios al volver Serena.. entre ellos alguna de las outers (va para Silver Moonlight-81 quien pregunto...jiji).. espero les guste.. y pedirles (si! me hago autopropaganda! y que?? jajaj...uh..no me hagan caso..pero sí leanlo).. q lean **Una lágrima en la Oscuridad **(creo que les va a gustar).. que me valió varios llamados de atención en clase..ya que la historia fue armándose mientras tenía que estar pensando en historia y matemática... ehm.. buen..aca ..el tercer cap.

* * *

**AMANECER**

**CAPÍTULO 3: Regreso...**

Era viernes y se encontraban todos en el aeropuerto: Serena, Bratt, Nai, Alissa, Evan y Scott que partían para Tokio.  
Las tres chicas iban adelante conversando animadamente sin darse cuenta de las miradas que atraían. Serena con su pelo rubio, sus rasgos suaves y su gran figura. Vestida con unos pescadores oscuros, una simple remera blanca y sandalias blancas atraía las miradas. Se había dejado el pelo suelto y los únicos accesorios que llevaba eran unos aros y una fina pulsera de plata. Las otras dos tampoco se quedaban atrás: Nai con sus ondulados cabellos castaño-rojizos y ojos verdes atraía las miradas de muchos y Alissa era una bella joven de cabellos rubios (aunque muchos mas cortos y claros que los de Serena) y ojos grises.

Los tres jóvenes se sentían orgullosos de pasear junto a estas tres lindas chicas sin darse cuenta de que ellos también atraían las miradas femeninas.

Ya habían tenido varios contratiempos con gente que los había reconocido e intentaba acercarse. Dos chicas bastante lanzadas se le habían insinuado a Bratt para conseguir un trabajo con él como modelos pero Serena muy diplomáticamente les dijo que dejaran en paz a su novio o tendría que arrancarles los pelos uno por uno.

Una vez instaladas en el avión, cada uno se dedicó a lo suyo para pasar el rato: algunos leían, otros conversaban o dormían. Nai había tomado un sedante ya que se sentía mareada. Serena miraba el paisaje. Se sentía muy extraña al pensar que estaba volviendo al mismo lugar del cual se había escapado. Y si se encontraba a las demás? No.. descartó... era imposible. Tokio era una ciudad muy grande y era improbable que las encontrara. Además, solo iba a estar dos meses.

A pesar de que intentó desechar el pensamiento, la imagen de Darien venía a su mente una y otra vez. Estaba segura de su amor por Bratt. No comprendía porque, de repente, había vuelto a pensar en él. "seguramente por el viaje".. y se dedicó a pensar en su familia, en lo que les diría, lo que comería (no cambia mas) y en los lugares que quería volver a ver. También recordó a Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru. De seguro ellas la tratarían como las demás. Finalmente se quedó dormida.

* * *

Ya en el aeropuerto de Tokio, recogieron sus maletas y salieron del lugar. Se había congregado una gran muchedumbre que les gritaba y quería hablar con ellos. Después de todo.. tanto el diseñador como sus modelos eran gente muy reconocida en EEUU y en todas partes del mundo y era tan exclusivo que muchas intentaban procurar sus modelos por otra parte. Cuatro chicas que habían ido a despedir a un amigo miraban desde lejos.

- que será todo ese escándalo? - preguntó Rei molesta.

Después de dejar a Serena en la puerta de su casa y de que Bratt le preguntara por millonésima vez si iba a estar bien, partieron hacia su hotel.

Serena miró con ansia la fachada exterior de su casa. Sabía que adentro iba a estar toda su familia y Luna también pero pensar en esto le dio mas miedo. Pensó en irse al hotel con sus amigos y disculparse con su madre por teléfono.

"no seas tonta" - se reprochó a si misma – "debes enfrentarlos, no seas cobarde!.."

Y diciéndose esas cosas se acercó a la puerta, suspiró y tocó el timbre.

Un ya muy crecido Sammy le abrió la puerta. Una expresión de sorpresa le indicó a Serena que Sammy la había reconocido.

- Serena! – gritó – que haces aca?

- Mamá no se los dijo?

- Decirnos que?

- Nada.. no importa.. – Serena estaba muy incómoda. No sabía como actuar.- como estas? – preguntó con vos suave.

-Bien.. tardaste mucho en aparecer, hermana – dijo poniéndose serio. Serena bajó la mirada. – realmente te extrañé mucho – dijo bajando la voz (no era de decirle a su hermana que la quería)

Serena lo miró sorprendida.

- entonces... no estan enojados conmigo?

- Nadie puede enojarse contigo por mucho tiempo Serena tonta. Sufrimos mucho al no tener noticias tuyas pero eso ya no importa. Mamá dijo que tenías tus razones para desaparecer. Lo importante es que ahora estas acá.

Serena entró y se encontró con sus padres. Ambos estaban muy contentos. Kenji lloraba de felicidad. Su rostro se asemejaba mucho a una regadera.

* * *

Pasaron una buena mañana contándose las novedades. Serena les contó todo lo que había pasado con Darien y Rei (aunque omitió la parte de la batalla y de las sailors.. ). Sammy estaba indignado y quería salir a golpear a Darien en ese instante. Serena casi se largó a llorar cuando vio este gesto por parte de su hermano porque veía en el cuanto la querían.

También se enteró de que Sammy tenía novia, Anna, y que estaba a punto de ingresar en la universidad.

Yo también tengo una sorpresa para ustedes – les dijo. Pero la recibirán mañana.

Después de comer Serena se instaló en su antiguo cuarto. Luna no había aparecido, seguramente estaba con las chicas, o con Artemis. Los nervios la asaltaron de vuelta. El encuentro con Luna iba a ser más difícil que con su familia ya que ella tendría la versión de las demás, además había desaparecido sin despedirse lo que ella podría tomar como un indicio de culpabilidad.

Decidió que como era su primera noche en Tokio no podría quedarse en su casa angustiándose. Tomaría un baño, iría a recorrer el centro para comprar algunas cosas que le hacían falta y desde allí llamaría a Bratt para encontrarse con él.

Se metió al baño y se dio una rápida ducha. Luego se secó el pelo dejándolo lacio y brillante. Sacó del cajoncito que había debajo de la pileta de manos su estuche floreado de maquillaje y se pintó cuidadosamente. Abrió la puerta del baño y entró en su dormitorio. Abrió la puerta de su armario repasando toda la ropa para ver que se iba a poner. No notó un par de ojos brillantes que la miraban desde un rincón.

Mientras se cambiaba, Luna la observó. Serena había cambiado bastante y parecía bastante contenta ahora. La historia que le habían contado las demás le sonaba un poco rara. Serena no era de abandonar a sus amigas, ni siquiera dolida con alguna de ellas. Recordó la conversación que había tenido con todas hacía ya cinco años.

* * *

_recuerdos_

- Por su culpa Rei quedó en el hospital. Podría haber muerto si fuera por ella.

- Y porque estaba tan alterada Serena? – preguntó Luna tranquilamente.

- Ehhh.. este.. bueno..en realidad.. Serena nos sorprendió a Darien y a mí en su departamento.. pero eso no viene al caso! –gritó Rei. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, signo de culpabilidad – no hacíamos nada malo! – Todavía no se animaba a contarles la verdadera razón de su pelea.

- Si que viene. Imagínate que tu descubrieras a tu novio con otra.. mas aun.. con una de tus mejores amigas.. –dijo Luna. Miró al resto - y no puedo creer que ustedes sabiendo cuanto amaba Serena a Darien no tuvieran en cuenta eso apresurándose solo a culparla de algo que lo mas probable, hubiera superado sus capacidades en ese momento: ayudar a la que le había sacado al amor de su vida. De todas maneras Rei.. se que hay algo que nos ocultas. En fin.. quedan ustedes con sus conciencias.

Todas miraron para abajo. Esa fue la última vez que las vio. Desde ese momento en adelante, solo supo de ellas a través de Artemis.

_fin del recuerdo_

* * *

Serena estaba terminando de arreglarse. Se había puesto una pollera larga de jean, una remera sin mangas negra bastante arreglada, sandalias negras y la cadenita que le había regalado Bratt.

Tranquilamente se dio vuelta buscando un peine y lanzó un grito ahogado al ver el par de ojos que la observaba.

- Luna! Que haces aquí?

- Yo vivo aquí, lo olvidaste?

- Como.... y.. como estas? – preguntó Serena nerviosa. No sabía que decirle.

- Bien, gracias. Ha pasado el tiempo Serena, has cambiado enormemente. Si no fuera porque te encontrabas en esta habitación no te hubiera reconocido.

- Luna.. yo...

- No es necesario.. no te molestes.. me enteré de todo y quiero decirte que te comprendo. Comprendo por que no ayudaste inmediatamente a Rei.

- Pero..

- En serio.. lo entiendo.. y lamento que todo terminara así.. no comprendo porque las demás actuaron de esa manera.

Serena secó las lágrimas que habían comenzado a brotar de sus ojos.

- ya no importa. Con el tiempo me fui olvidando de todo. Ahora solo queda un vago dolor pero no pienso mucho en ellos.

- ni siquiera en Darien? – preguntó Luna suavemente. Conocía muy bien a su amiga.

Serena miró a través de la ventana sentándose en la cama.

- en realidad Luna – sonrió para sí – lo he olvidado. Estoy comprometida.

- De veras?? – preguntó abriendo mucho los ojos – con quien?

- Con un chico maravilloso. Su nombre es Bratt y es el diseñador que me descubrió como modelo.

- Vaya.. cuantas cosas han cambiado en tan solo cinco años.

Serena miró su reloj pulsera.

- Luna, tengo que ir al centro a comprar unas cosas. De paso quiero volver a ver un poco todo. Me acompañas?

- Discúlpame Serena, pero acordé verme con Artemis. Debemos investigar algo.

- Sucede algo malo? – su semblante mostró algo de preocupación.

- No.. nada.. no te preocupes. Simple rutina.

- Está bien.. nos vemos después

Y salió luego de despedirse de su familia.

* * *

La noche era clara y llena de estrellas. No hacía frío pero había un ligero viento. Serena se acomodó su saco negro y comenzó a caminar. Sin poderlo evitar pasó por enfrente de la casa de Mina. Cuando se dio cuenta donde estaba miró la casa con tristeza. Lástima que todo hubiera salido así.

Siguió de largo diciéndose que no valía la pena torturarse con cosas que no tenían remedio. Sumida en sus pensamientos llegó al centro. Recorrió bastante y sonrió al pasar por el centro de videojuegos. Sin poder evitar la tentación entró. Por fin visitaría a Andrew. Durante todo este tiempo se había comunicado con él via mail. Andrew sabía toda la historia (bueno.. lo que se podía contar sin comprometer nada) y la apoyaba. Sin duda tenía muchas ganas de volver a verle. Pero la sonrisa se le fue de la cara al reconocer a una de las personas que jugaba a las carreras muy concentrada. Era Haruka. Sin saber que hacer se dio media vuelta para salir del lugar cuando un grito de Nai la hizo detenerse.

- Serena Tsukino.. que rayos haces en un lugar como este? – Nai tenía la costumbre de olvidar que ella se había cambiado el apellido a Anderson para que no la reconocieran.

Al oír el nombre, Haruka miró a donde estaba ella y frunció el ceño. Serena hizo como que no la había visto y aguardó a que Nai se le acercara.

- Shh.. silencio. Solo estaba recorriendo. Este era como mi segundo hogar cuando vivía acá. Tu que haces aquí?

- No me pude resistir. Sabes que adoro los juegos de pelea y si los otros me ven, me molestarán para toda la vida.

Nai le hizo una seña para que mirara atrás. A tan solo dos metros se encontraba Haruka mirándola fijamente.

- Cabeza de bombón.

- Hola Haruka - dijo Serena en voz baja. Estos momentos eran de lo mas incómodo porque nunca sabía como iban a reaccionar por lo que no sabía como actuar o que decir.

- Podemos hablar? - dijo Haruka.

- Serena.. lo conoces? – preguntó Nai mientras pensaba "Que Bombón!".

- Si, si no te molesta, voy a ir a hablar con ella. "Se lo debo" - pensó para si siguiéndola hasta el auto.

- Con ella???? – pensó Nai confundida. Pero a los cinco minutos se hallaba jugando otra vez.

* * *

Durante el camino ninguna de las dos dijo nada. Un silencio incómodo reinaba en el ambiente.

El auto se detuvo al llegar al parque Nr. 10. Ambas descendieron y se sentaron en un banco.

- porque desapareciste? – preguntó Haruka sin mas rodeos.

- Acaso las otras no te han dicho nada? - preguntó Serena con un deje de amargura en la voz.

- Si, pero no les creo.

Serena la miró sorprendida. Aún no podía creer que tanta gente estuviera de su parte a pesar de todo lo que había pasado.

- te contaré mi versión. Luego tu decide a quien le crees. Fui un día al departamento de Darien a llevarle unas galletitas y descubrí que estaba con Rei. Salí corriendo sin esperar explicación. Amy me llamó por el radiotransmisor para decirme que las estaban atacando. Cuando llegué, un monstruo estaba atacando a Rei. Me paralicé. No pude hacer nada. Cuando pude reaccionar, el monstruo ya la había dejado inconsciente y todas me echaron la culpa y me dijeron que me vaya. No pude soportarlo y esa noche agarré mis cosas y me fui a EEUU. Esa es toda la historia.

- ni Michiru, Hotaru o Setsuna creímos nunca a las demás. En realidad todo ha cambiado mucho en estos últimos años...

Serena y Haruka siguieron conversando por horas. Serena estaba feliz. Se había ido pensando que ya no le quedaba ningún amigo en Japón y resultaba que había mucha gente que la había apoyado.

* * *

Buen.. tercer cap. subido.. y completado.. que les pareció???? espero sus opiniones.. nn las valoro muchísimo (y..de paaaaso.. dell otro fic.. muahaha no las voy a dejar en paz!).. nah..pueden no leerlo si no quieren..todo bien.. solo molesto..

Respuestas a RR:

**Silver Moonlight-81**: bueno..aca tenes lo pedido..jejj.. Serena llega finalmente a Tokio.. aunque para el reencuentro con las chicas vas a tener que esperar al siguiente cap.. con respcto a las outers..si..yo siempre opiné lo mismo que vos..son mas leales que las otras..nunca pensé que Haruka o Hotaru pudieran pensar mal de Serena..no me cuadra..

**Sailor Angel7**: jajj graciasss.. de veras te parece el mejor?? wow.. nn (no podes verme en este momento pero estoy sonriendo..jej).. no se si esta será logica o ilógica..pero estoy tratando de hacerla lo mas realista posible.. aunque en el prox cap. necesite un mínimo de ..mm. .credibilidad se dice?? buen..ya me entenderás.. espero que te guste el cap!

**Yeliyza**: jaajajaj me di cuenta despuesssss!!! eso me pasa por tener la cabeza en cualquier lado..en realidad...siempre lo escribí (y siempre lo concebí.) con el nombre de Bratt..pero a último momento quise cambiarlo..aunque no me gustó y volví al nombre original.. pero me olvidé de cambiar el Steven en ese cap.. perdon U.u .. mi memoria es tétrica..gracias pr el rr! y espero que te guste ...

**TaNiTa LoVe**: hasta el cap. 9???? wow. .la última vez que lo le estaba solo hasta el 6 y me desesperaba por que me encantaba esa idea.. de cualquier manera como verás esta alterado.. y a partir de ahora lo q sigue es original mío.. solo usé la idea para empezar porque me llamo mucho la atención.... decime donde lo encontraste ..q quiero leer esos 3 caps. q me faltan.. (q hace 3 años q no lo leo) nn.. besosss y gracias x el rr...


	4. Encuentros

Alooooooooo.. como andan?? Aca está..el cuarto cap.. espero les guste.. los rr los respondo abajo..

* * *

**AMANECER**

**CAPÍTULO 4: Reencuentro**

Serena buscó el número del hotel en su bolso para llamar a sus amigos. Se encontraba en casa de Haruka y Michiru. Hablar con ellas le había hecho muy bien. Esa noche se había quedado a dormir allí y ahora planeaba comer con ellas, ir a su casa a cambiarse y reunirse con sus amigos para ir a la playa. Había invitado a las dos guerreras pero estas dijeron que debían hacer algunas cosas y que no podían suspenderlas.

Después de un delicioso almuerzo con las dos Serena corrió a su casa. Saludó a su madre que era la única que se encontraba en la casa y subió a su habitación. Lo primero que hizo fue buscar la pluma lunar y cambiar el color de sus ojos a gris. Así como había encontrado a Haruka podía cruzarse con las demás. Se puso una bikini negra y un vestido de playa celeste, metió unas cosas en su bolso y agarrando sus llaves salió otra vez por la puerta.

- a donde vas Serena? – preguntó Luna que se encontraba afuera.

- Me reuniré con mis amigos en la playa. Quieres venir? Aunque deberás comportarte como una gata común y corriente.

- No gracias, sabes que no me gusta el agua.

- Como quieras, nos vemos – gritó y salió corriendo porque, para variar, llegaba tarde.

Luna la miró alejarse. Notaba que Serena estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para pasarla bien aunque había un deje de tristeza en su mirada que ella trataba de disimular.

* * *

Era un espléndido día y hacía muchísimo calor: día mas que perfecto para ir a la playa. Los seis amigos se encontraban recostados sobre largas toallas de colores viendo el mar y divirtiéndose. Serena miraba el cielo. Aún le costaba creer la aceptación de su familia, de las guerreras exteriores (la noche anterior también había visto a Hotaru y Setsuna y las dos le habían dicho que todo estaba bien), de Luna. Después de tanto sufrir, de pensar que no tenía ni un solo amigo en el mundo... Bratt vio la cara de tristeza de su novia y tiró de su brazo:

- anda, vamos al mar!

- Yo también voy– gritó Alissa.

Al minuto estaban todos tirando de Nai que había dicho que no quería mojarse. Los chicos la agarraron de las piernas y los brazos mientras Serena y Alissa gritaban divertidas. Con Nai a cuestas corrieron al mar y se zambulleron. A lo lejos, los gritos habían llamado la atención de cuatro muchachas que se encontraban tomando sol.

- que escándalo, no te dejan estar tranquila - dijo una de ellas mientras alisaba sus largos cabellos negros.

- Sin embargo a mí me gustaría divertirme de esa forma – dijo una joven rubia divertida. – además, los chicos que estan con ellas son bastante guapos, no creen?

- Y si nos acercamos a hablarles? - dijo una alta chica de cabello castaño – necesitamos conocer gente nueva. Esto está bastante aburrido.

- No creo que sus amigas les dejen. Miren, esos dos son pareja - dijo la morocha señalando justo a Serena y Bratt – además a mi no me interesa, yo ya tengo novio.

- Y como van las cosas con Darien, Rei? – preguntó una tranquila joven de cabellos azules.

- Todo marcha perfectamente. Ahora no estoy viéndolo mucho ya que esta muy ocupado con su residencia en el hospital – respondió la guerrero de fuego.

- de todas formas, vamos a conocerlos – insistió Mina olvidándose completamente de su relación con Seth.

Tres de ellas se pusieron de pie y arrastrando a Amy que no quería, se dirigieron hacia el grupo que estaba secándose al sol mientras reían y tomaban gaseosas. Mientras se acercaban pudieron ver los rostros de todos.

- esa no es la modelo... como se llama.?? .. ehh.. Serena Anderson?? -preguntó Mina con los ojitos como estrellas.

- Entonces ese debe ser Bratt – dijo Rei – vaya! Es mas guapo en persona.

Llegaron cerca de allí y se empujaban mutuamente para ver cual de ellas hablaba primero. Ninguna se animaba a hacerlo. Finalmente Mina se adelanta.

- hola – dijo Mina mirando solo a los chicos – no parecen ser de Tokio. De donde vienen?

Serena al escuchar esa voz tan conocida miró sorprendida a las cuatro chicas que se habían acercado y se atragantó con la gaseosa al reconocer a las sailors. Comenzó a toser tan fuerte que la atención de todos quedó puesta en ella.

"maldición" - pensó Serena.

- Estas bien? – dijo Amy

Si.. si.. no me pasa nada.. – dijo mientras pensaba – "no me han reconocido".

- Yo soy Mina Aino y ellas son mis amigas Amy, Rei y Lita. – mientras hacía esto iba acercándose a los chicos. Pero al tener la atención puesta solo en ellos no se dio cuenta y tropezando cayó... encima de Scott.

Este la miró sonriente mientras pensaba que era lo mas parecido a un ángel que había visto.

- ehh.. este.. hola.. –dijo Mina. Ella también había quedado flechada.

Todos miraban la escena divertidos. Ninguno de los dos podía decir nada, solo se miraban.

- Yo soy Jason y ellos son mis amigos Bratt, Scott, Nai, Alissa y...

- Serena – gritó Mina saliendo de su letargo – Serena Anderson, verdad???! La modelo!

Todos la miraron sorprendida. Serena sonrió. Mina no cambiaría jamás.

- exactamente -dijo mientras se ponía anteojos de sol. "por si las dudas"-pensó.

- son de por aquí? – preguntó Lita mirando a Jason con expresión extraña.

- no, de Estados Unidos - contestó Serena, aliviada de que no la hubieran reconocido.

Bueno, si les interesa el viernes que viene habrá una fiesta en mi casa –dijo Mina. Las otras la miraron sorprendida. Nai se les había unido murmurando maldiciones contra sus amigos mientras se secaba con una enorme toalla.

- Que fi.... – Mina le tapó la boca a Amy – será a eso de las 11 de la noche, no quieren venir?

- De acuerdo – respondió Nai antes de que Serena pudiera detenerla. – será divertido conocer gente nueva.

- Entonces allí nos veremos – dijo Mina dándoles un papelito con su dirección.

Lita continuaba mirando a Jason. Le sonaba muy familiar pero no.. no podía ser él.. Jason se dio cuenta de que lo miraba y con expresión burlona le dijo.

y tu que tanto me ves? Acaso nunca viste a un hombre tan atractivo como yo..?

- LO SABÍA! -exclamó Lita haciendo que todos se sobresaltaran. – eres TU!!

Jason la miró sin inmutarse.

- y que? Tanto tiempo sin verme te ha afectado mucho mi querida niña.

- Idiota! – murmuró Lita y dando media vuelta empezó a irse. – NO TE SOPORTO!

Jason siguió en la suya como si nada. Todos los miraban asombrados. Lita no era de gritarle a desconocidos porque sí. Y al parecer se conocían... y no se llevaban bien. Serena se prometió a si misma interrogar a Jason cuando estuvieran solos.

Las tres sailors se retiraron siguiendo a Lita y gritándoles a los demás que los verían en lo de Mina el viernes. En seguida se escucharon las voces de las otras preguntándole a esta sobre la fiesta. En realidad, nada disimuladas.

Serena sonrió para si misma. Todas seguían igual. Por suerte no la habían reconocido y podría sobrevivir una noche. En realidad, se dio cuenta, ya no les guardaba rencor. Por ahí le molestó levemente el ver a Rei ya que su traición había sido bastante grande, para ser una amiga pero ya no era lo mismo. Aunque no tenía pensado perdonarlas. De hecho..no había tenido pensado volver a verlas jamás.

- Serena, las conoces? – preguntó Bratt mirándola fijamente.

- Si.. en realidad.. ellas eran las amigas que estaba tratando de evitar – respondió de mala gana.

- Por eso te cambiaste el apellido?.. – dijo Alissa.

- Exacto. No quiero que sepan que estoy aquí y he cambiado tanto que no creo que se den cuenta. Solo tengo que sobrevivir una noche y tratar de no hablar tanto con ellas.

- Pero que pasará si se enteran que tu eres Serena Tsukino?

- Eso es lo que tengo que evitar...

* * *

Al regresar de la playa subió a su habitación a bañarse ya que Bratt llegaría en un rato para conocer a sus padres. Allí encontró a Luna dormitando sobre la cama.

- como te fue? – preguntó la gata cuando la vio entrar.

- En realidad.. encontré a las demás - dijo Serena.

- A que te refieres. Quienes son "las demás"?

- A Amy y las otras, pero no me han reconocido– respondió Serena mientras buscaba una toalla y desarmaba el bolso de playa.

- De veras? Y como están? - preguntó Luna ansiosamente.

- Como? Ya no las ves? – Serena se dio vuelta para mirarla sorprendida.

En realidad, el día que te fuiste tuve una pelea con ellas porque les dije que no les creía y les reproché lo que habían hecho, especialmente a Rei – Serena bajó la mirada al acordarse de ese día - y no las he vuelto a ver.

- Gracias por defenderme Luna. Si hubiera sabido que había tanta gente que me creía jamás me hubiera ido – dijo ella sonriendo.

Dicho esto se metió a bañar. Se dio un largo y relajante baño, se secó el pelo, se maquilló y se dedicó a ver que se iba a poner. Terminó eligiendo un sencillo conjunto: unos jeans azul oscuro, un suéter amarillo claro y sandalias. Agregó los accesorios y tras llamar a su novio bajó a donde se encontraba su familia.

- hoy nada de cocinar, mamá – exclamó alegre Serena - hoy los invito a comer.

- Pero que dices Serena? – preguntó el padre

- Quiero invitarlos a comer, hace mucho tiempo que no pasamos una linda velada.

Una hora más tarde se encontraban todos en el centro de la ciudad, dentro del más lujoso restaurante que había en Tokio. Los tres Tsukino se hallaban fascinados mirando a su alrededor. Pasaron una linda noche. Bratt se unió a ellos bastante nervioso. Pero fue bien recibido. Todos se alegraban de ver a Serena tan feliz. Comieron, hablaron mucho y pasearon por la ciudad. Serena se sintió de nuevo en familia y lágrimas de emoción pugnaron por salir de sus ojos pero se contuvo. No quería arruinar la velada con lágrimas, aunque fueran de felicidad porque traería recuerdos desagradables.

De pronto Sammy exclamó:

- miren! La feria. Quieren ir?

Todos aceptaron encantados excepto Bratt que tuvo que volverse al hotel ya que debía levantarse temprano para trabajar. Además sabía que Serena necesitaba tiempo para estar a solas con su familia.

Subieron a todos los juegos que había y probaron en todas las casetas. Kenji ganó un gran oso rosa de felpa para su mujer y Sammy ganó un pez para obsequiárselo a su novia pero terminó regalándoselo a Serena:

- toma – le dijo sin mirarla.

- Para mí.?

- Si no lo quieres se lo daré a Anna– dijo haciéndose el duro. Serena sonrió. Sammy era como todos los hermanos. No le gustaba que lo vieran demostrando afecto a su hermana.

- Gracias – dijo Serena abrazándolo. Sammy enrojeció hasta la punta de la médula. – que haces?? - preguntó intentando sacársela de encima.

Siguieron caminando hasta que de pronto vieron avanzar a Rei con Darien. Serena corrió a esconderse diciéndole a su familia que no dijeran nada de ella.

Los Tsukino sigueron avanzando. Cuando se cruzaron, Darien y Rei saludaron aunque se notaba que estaban muy incómodos.

- buenas noches – dijo Darien algo inseguro.

Ninguno de los tres contestó nada. Miraron a Rei con desprecio y siguieron de largo.

Del otro lado los esperaba Serena. Había dado la vuelta por el otro lado para no encontrárselos.

- estas bien, hija? – le preguntó Ikuko en un susurro al ver la expresión extraña que tenía Serena en el rostro.

- Si.. no pasa nada – dijo Serena quitándole importancia. La verdad es que ver a Darien le había afectado. Su corazón había pegado un brinco cuando lo había visto aunque seguía diciéndose que no sentía nada por él. "La verdad es que está muy guapo" admitió de mala gana. Luego trató de quitarse su imagen de la cabeza.

Regresaron bastante tarde pero muy felices. Habían pasado un agradable rato en familia como hacía años atrás.  
Serena subió a su cuarto, se puso un camisón y se acostó a dormir. Mañana tenía que ir al estudio para preparar todo para el desfile de la noche. Pero a pesar del sueño que tenía no podía dormirse. Su mente volvía a Darien una vez mas.

* * *

* * *

Angel: jajaj si..no te preocupes que no tengo intenciones de dejar cualquiera de los fics por la mitad..una vez que comienzo lo continúo hasta el final.... lo que pasó con las outhers lo pondré creo en el prox cap.. aunque ahí en el cap anterior puse el encuentro con Haruka.. me faltaron Hotaru y Setsuna ...

Paola: le dije a Angel.. sisi..la pienso terminar..de hecho está bastante adelantada (hace mucho la tenía escrita aunque solo x la mitad..y ahora la retomé.. la voy publicando rápido por esa razon..)nah..soy de actualizar rápido..jaj.. la trilogía creo q tbn va por buen camino.. en fin.. mil gracias por tu rr.. y espero q te haya gustad el cap!

Yelitza: jajaj si..ya se.. casi casi cometo otro error con este..pero me di cuenta a tiempo nn..aca tenés el primer encuentro con las inner..aunque en el prox van a verse Darien falta..creo q el prox o el siguiente..no me acuerdo bien donde lo puse..pero ya está escrito.. el encuentro con Andrew lo estoy escribiendo a pedido tuyo..jjij.. en el prox lo vas a ver!

Silver Moonlight-81: jiji en el prox agrego los cambios de Serena..aunque no pienso hacerla perfecta.. xq empalaga cuando no tienen errores.. además..no sería Serena.. je.. el encuentro c Hotaru y Setsuna te lo debo.. besossss

Princessserenity: yyyyyyyy... lo de Dariennnnnnn.. veremos veremossssss..jejej.. lo tengo todo planeado.. ya lo veran.. con las demás se le va a complicar un poquito.. aunque hay excepciones..

Bueno..espero que les haya gustado! en unos diás publico de nuevo.. besossssssss (y para la q me pidió de Seiya.. falta..falta.. pero tiene ganas de aparecerse por ahí).. pasen x Una lágrima en la oscuridad..jej.. besosssss


	5. Sobrevivientes! Cuidado con Nai

Como soy absolutamente buenísima...(jeje) y a pedido de ustedes.. este capítulo va doble.. es decir..bien bien largo.. aca tienen parte de lo que me pidieron como un enemigo.. etc.etc.. en fin..léanlo y me dicen.. 

Los rr los respondo abajo

* * *

**AMANECER**

**CAPÍTULO 5: Sobrevivientes! Cuidado con Nai...**

Se levantó muy temprano, se vistió con calma. Como hacía calor se puso una pollera blanca y una remera sin mangas violeta, se ató el pelo en una media cola, bajó a desayunar tranquilamente haciendo caso omiso a la expresión de incredulidad de su familia y de Luna, se despidió con calma y salió tranquilamente para el estudio. Era un muy lindo día.

- si termino temprano podríamos pasar un rato por la playa – se dijo alegremente. Estaba de muy buen humor. Había dormido muy bien e iba a ver a su novio.

Cuando llegó al estudio sus amigos ya se encontraban allí. Nai estaba caminando sobre la pasarela ya armada y Alissa bailaba en un costado alocadamente sin hacer caso de nadie. Evan y Scott estaban arreglando los detalles de las luces con el técnico y Bratt miraba sus diseños con ojo crítico.

- ha surgido un problema grave, GRAVÍSIMO -enfatizó Mía, la asesora de vestuarios. Serena la miró con calma. Para Mía un problema gravísimo era que se le partiera una uña.

Que sucede? – preguntó Serena sonriendo.

- No hay suficientes modelos. Debemos buscar a dos o tres mas. Y necesitamos hombres también para que pasen los modelos.

La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de la joven.

- Pero que paso con Joy, Marine, Jeff.... que pasó con los demás. – realmente era un problema grave.

El vuelo se atrasó por mal tiempo allá. Necesitamos encontrar gente nueva y ya no hay tiempo para hacer castings.. que haremos? – ya Alissa corría por todos lados nerviosamente alterando todo lo que se encontraba en su camino.

Serena pensó en Unasuky. La joven hermana de Andrew tenía el físico justo para modelo.

* * *

_Flashback_

Serena entró al centro de video juegos dispuesta a saludar a Andrew. La última vez esa había ido con el mismo motivo, pero tras encontrarse con Haruka lo había olvidado.

Se acercó al mostrador. Fue fácil reconocerlo. Estaba exactamente igual que la última vez que lo había visto.

Haruka se encontraba allí, destrozando a un pobre niño en la carrera de autos. El pequeño la insultó y salió corriendo buscando a su madre. La sailor suspiró exasperada y poniéndose de pie, fue junto a ellos.

- Andrew – saludó Serena sonriéndole. La reconocería?

- Si..dime – respondió él algo distraído.

- Ehm.. como estas?

- Todo muy bien.. perdona.. te conozco? – dijo mirándola atentamente. Aquella joven le parecía muy familiar, pero no lograba recordar de donde.

Haruka interrumpió incapaz de seguir en silencio ante la confusión de su amigo.

- Andrew.. acaso no reconoces a tu mejor clienta?

Él volvió a mirar a la joven. Esta sonrió y lentamente se separó el pelo, levantándoselo como si fueran dos colitas.

- Serena!!!! Vaya.. como has cambiado!

Ella rió, alegre por volver a ver a su amigo y amor de la infancia.

- ta channnnn! – dijo haciendo poses

- de veras..me has impresionado.. pero, tus ojos no eran azules??

- Estoy de incógnito .. – esbozó una sonrisa triste – en realidad cambié varias cosas por si me encontraba con las chicas. No quiero que sepan que estoy aquí.. y Darien tampoco.

- Lamento lo que pasó – le dijo. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó, sorprendiéndola. Pero en seguida se recuperó y correspondió al abrazo.

- Me alegra que hayas vuelto –agregó cuando se separaron tras un carraspeo molesto de Haruka a quien no le hacía gracia verse excluída.

- A mi también – susurró.

Unasuky entró en ese momento, para pedirle un favor a su hermano. Saltó al cuello de su amiga en cuanto supo quien era ahogándola por un instante.

_Fin del flashback_

* * *

- Serena, y que tal esas chicas que nos saludaron ayer? Tu las conoces, no es cierto? – preguntó Evan.

- Es verdad, soy muy lindas, nadie notaría que no son modelos profesionales – dijo Scott – "de paso puedo conocer mejor a Mina" – pensó mientras una maliciosa sonrisa aparecía por su cara.

Serena vaciló. Era verdad que necesitaban urgentemente y no podían inventar de cualquier lado y las chicas podrían pasar perfectamente, sobre todo Mina y Rei que ya tenían experiencia en el escenario. Pero.. no quería mas problemas.

- por favor – pidió Scott con cara de perrito abandonado - quiero conocerlas más a fondo. Además, Bratt ya está histérico.. acaso no quieres poner contento a tu novio?

Serena sonrió. Mientras que no la reconocieran...

- de acuerdo – aceptó – pero con algunas condiciones – no quiero que ellas sepan quien soy en realidad

por q.... – iba a preguntar Evan cuando Serena la interrumpi

tengo mis razones!... pero si voy a desfilar.. no quiero que se diga que soy Serena Tsukino, quiero conservar el apellido Anderson.

- De acuerdo.. aunque ten en cuenta de que tarde o temprano se enterarán. Tu eres una modelo muy conocida y en los desfiles importantes que se harán serás presentada con nombre y apellido. Además mucha gente ya te conoce como Serena Tsukino. Cuando empiecen a llamarte con dos apellidos distintos se enterarán de todo. Ten en cuenta que tendrías que usar uno para todo y no depende la ocasión.

- Puede ser.. pero para entonces ya no las volveré a ver y ya no importará si descubren quien soy.

- Serena.. hay un problema – dijo Nai tranquilamente.

Serena la miró extrañada.

- tu tienes que llamarlas ya que conoces sus números. No crees que se darán cuenta ahí?

- No.. esta la dirección que Mina nos dio para ir a su casa. Se puede decir que nos fijamos en la guía telefónica.

- Yo llamo! Yo llamo! - gritó Scott entusiasmado saltando como un niño desesperado por alcanzar un caramelo- Tienes el número?

Serena la dio el papelito y Scott salió corriendo a llamar a Mina. Ya venía venir problemas cuando este y Mina se vieran las caras otra vez. Scott era un chico muy guapo con los cabellos rubios, ojos grises y piel bronceada y Mina era perfecta para cualquiera.

- dijeron que se presentarían a las nueve de la noche para ver el vestuario y demás. También dijeron que podrían conseguirnos modelos masculinos así que todo el problema está resuelto – dijo Scott al volver.

- Perfecto – dijo Alissa.

"si.. perfecto.." – pensó Serena preocupada.

* * *

Serena volvió a su casa a prepararse. Primero tomó un largo y relajante baño de inmersión con sales y espuma y todas esas cosas. Luego se secó el pelo, se maquilló con calma y cuidadosamente y se vistió. Era un vestido largo color esmeralda y sandalias del mismo color. Al terminar, agarró su cartera y salió para el estudio. Su familia, que había sido invitada, iría a la hora del evento, es decir, a las once de la noche.

Al llegar al estudio se reunió con Mía, que estaba encargada del vestuario, para asegurarse que estuvieran todos los cambios de ropa que debía hacer durante el desfile. Una voz conocida se oyó en el estudio. Era la poco disimulada voz de Mina que gritaba entusiasmada al ver los decorados y la pasarela. Serena sonrió para sí y salió a recibirlas. Confiaba que los cambios producidos durante los cinco años eran los suficientes para que no la reconocieran.

- hola! Buenas noches – saludó con una sonrisa.

Pero en seguida esta se borró de su cara al notar a un hombre vestido de traje que se encontraba detrás de las chicas junto a otros dos muchachos. Palideció y sintió que todo el cuarto daba vueltas a su alrededor. Era Darien! Sin poder evitarlo, salió corriendo en dirección a los camerinos dejando un grupo de chicos sorprendidos. En el camino se encontró con Nai y en un susurro apresurado le dijo:

- afuera están las chicas, por favor encárgate de indicarles todo.

- Serena, estás bien? Que te ocurre? – preguntó Nai preocupada al ver la palidez de la chica.

- Si..si.. luego te explico.. – le dijo Serena antes de salir corriendo.

- Al llegar a su camerino cerró la puerta y dio un golpe a la pared. Después de todo Darien la seguía afectando. Aunque estaba segura de que era solo la impresión de volver a verlo se quedó allí hasta que comenzó el desfile.

Por su parte, Nai corrió hasta donde se encontraban los invitados a desfilar y les dijo:

perdonen a mi amiga, se sentía un poco mareada - y mirando a los chicos preguntó – ellos son los que van a desfilar?

- Si – contestó Rei - ellos son Van, Seth y Darien.

Nai miró de manera extraña a Darien que las demás no supieron interpretar. "Con que este es el famoso Darien" – pensó la joven pelirroja – "vaya, Serena no tiene mal gusto".

- bienvenidos! – dijo – pasen, les indicaré donde tienen que cambiarse. A las chicas las dejaré bajo el cuidado de Mía, nuestra asistente. De los chicos me encargaré yo personalmente ya que no hay nadie más, todos están ocupados – dijo. Ninguno de los siete chicos vio la sonrisa maliciosa que se dibujó en la cara de la joven "yo me encargaré especialmente de ti, Darien. Pagarás el haber hecho sufrir a Serena."

- Disculpa, cuantas pasadas debemos hacer – preguntó Darien que no estaba muy conforme con esto de desfilar. El prefería verlo cómodamente desde una mesa y no que lo vieran a él.

Pero Nai hizo la que no lo había escuchado y prosiguió. Al llegar a la puerta del camerino de las chicas dijo:

- esperen un minuto aquí. – y entró para darle instrucciones a Mía.

Luego fue con Alissa que se encontraba en un rincón terminando de arreglarse y le susurró:

- si puedes, tírale algo encima a Rei, la chica de pelo oscuro. – Alissa la miró sorprendida. - es que es la que le sacó el novio a Serena y quiero darle una lección.

Una maliciosa sonrisa de cómplice apareció en el rostro de la joven rubia.

- déjamelo a mí. Rei lo pasará muy mal.

Luego salió y les dijo a las demás que entraran. Siguió adelante con los chicos. De pronto se dio vuelta sin previo aviso.

- AYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!! –gritó exageradamente y comenzó a brincar en un pie – me pisaste! - le gritó a Darien – pedazo de bruto! Así piensas caminar??

- Lo siento.. es que te diste vuel...

- Nada!! ME PISASTE!! ME DUELE!.. NO PODRÉ CAMINAR BIEN... VAS A ARRUINAR TODO EL DESFILE!! – continuó Nai. Interiormente disfrutaba la actuación.

Darien se sentía muy incómodo ya que todo el mundo los estaba viendo. Nai siguió caminando aunque fingía que cojeaba y se quejó todo el camino.

- toma, los dejo en tus manos – le dijo Nai a Bratt – encárgate de ellos. Y cuidado con aquel! – gritó cuando se alejaba – es bastante torpe.

Corrió por el pasillo para llegar al camerino de las chicas. Cuando iba a entrar, un fuerte grito se escuchó desde el interior. "bien hecho Ali" pensó mientras entraba poniendo su mejor cara de preocupación.

Una dolorida Rei se encontraba gritando de dolor con un vestido de noche totalmente empapado. Alissa se encontraba a su lado disculpándose. Usaba su mejor expresión de arrepentimiento, aunque Nai sabía que era pura actuación. Las demás se encontraban mirando y una taza rota estaba tirada en el suelo.

- lo siento, de veras se me resbaló la taza – se disculpaba Alissa – te conseguiremos otro vestido.

De acuerdo, no importa, fue un accidente – dijo Rei mientras se agarraba la pierna quemada por el té hirviendo.

- Rápido Mía! Un vestido para Rei! – dijo Nai guiñándole el ojo. "Luego te explico" le dijo moviendo solo los labios.

Mía corrió y trajo un vestido marrón que ya de por sí era feo pero cuando se lo probó todas vieron que le quedaba suelto de varias partes.

- es perfecto! -dijo Nai

- pero... – vaciló Rei. El vestido era espantoso. – no me queda un poco...?

- te queda perfecto! -aseguró una Alissa muy sonriente - así es la moda en... en.. Medio Oriente! Y como este es un desfile en el cual desfilamos vestidos de distintos países no se verá mal. Mía!! Maquíllala. Yo me encargaré de las demás.

Terminó de ayudar a las demás a vestirse. Amy tenía un vestido cerrado color blanco muy elegante, Mina llevaba un vestido largo de finas tiras color violeta oscuro que le sentaba muy bien y el cabello suelto y lacio, Lita usaba un kimono celeste fuerte que resaltaba su figura y el pelo recogido en un elegante moño.

- ya terminé! - anunció alegremente Mía. Todas se volvieron a ver como había quedado la scout de fuego. Amy ahogó una exclamación. Rei tenía pintados los ojos exageradamente y con sombra verde y los labios muy llamativos pintados con un color rojo muy fuerte.

- Está perfecto – gritó entusiasmada Nai – así tenemos modelos de diferentes estilos.

Alissa sonreía de manera extraña. Así Serena quedaría vengada. Luego Nai salió al pasillo y corrió a donde se encontraban los chicos vistiéndose para el desfile. El único que quedaba ahí era Darien. Lo espió por el ojo de la cerradura mientras pensaba que mas podía hacer para molestarlo. Miró por todos lados buscando algo duro y agarrando un zapato entró de pronto a la habitación. Darien se encontraba allí a medio vestir.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! DE G E N E R A D O!!!!! - gritó mientras corría a pegarle con el zapato que tenía en la mano – QUE HACES EN MI HABITACI"N.?? Y QUE HACES ASÍ MEDIO DESNUDO!!!! ACOSADOR! LE CONTARÉ A REI, LE CONTARÉ A TODOS.. ¡!! – y salió corriendo ya que no aguantaba más la risa.

Darien quedó allí mirando con expresión de desconcierto mientras los demás iban al cuarto y lo miraban como si en realidad la culpa fuera de él (habían sido advertidos por Nai de quien era y que tenían que hacer).

- Darien.. que hacías en la habitación de Nai?? – preguntó Alissa mirándolo con expresión pícara. – es que ya te cansaste de Rei??

- No.. me trajeron aquí... para..

- Admítelo Darien. – dijo Scott – Nai es muy atractiva. Lo que hiciste no tiene nada de malo.. espera.. si lo tiene!! -gritó.

Y continuaron haciendo comentarios hasta que un muy serio Bratt vino a gritarles que lo dejaran en paz y que tenía que vestirse o el desfile saldría mal.

Cada uno volvió a lo suyo. Lita caminaba por el pasillo dirigiéndose a la pasarela para que le explicaran que tenía que hacer exactamente cuando una puerta se abrió de pronto y Jason apareció ante su vista.

El buen humor de Lita se esfumó al instante.

- que demonios haces aquí? -le preguntó casi con un gruñido.

- Yo?? Estoy trabajando. Y tu? No me digas que vas a desfilar...

- ALGUN PROBLEMA CON ESO??- gritó Lita sin darse cuenta de que había levantado la voz y tenía un puño en el aire.

- No.. en realidad no.. la que debería tener problemas eres tu..

- Por que lo dices?

- Piénsalo... –dijo Jason alejándose con la satisfacción pintada en el rostro – "ahora se quedará pensando" – se dijo.

- No lo soporto – explotó Lita de mal humor mientras volvía a retomar su rumbo.

* * *

Las luces iluminaban la pasarela y la gente estaba muy entusiasmada. El desfile comenzaría en unos minutos.

Las chicas miraban ansiosamente la cantidad de gente que había asistido. Rei se sentía muy mal. Por que justo a ella le había tocado un atuendo tan espantoso? Lo peor de todo era que su querido Darien se encontraría allí y la vería con ese horrible vestido y ese ridículo maquillaje. Y ni hablar del pelo: Mía se lo había recogido en cuatro trenzas y las había sujetado con tres gomitas gruesas de varios colores.

Bratt subió al escenario y comenzó su discurso.

- me alegra que todos hayan podido asistir. La primera pasada la realizará una de las modelos más famosas de los Estados Unidos.. y mi novia.. la señorita: Serena Tsuk...dig... Serena Anderson!!! – dijo mientras pensaba "casi se me escapa".

Serena apareció luciendo el vestido que había elegido en su casa. Se la veía muy segura y muy hermosa. Los que iban a desfilar veían el desfile desde arriba. Darien veía a Serena maravillado ante la belleza de la joven.

- "me pregunto si todas las Serenas serán hermosas" – se dijo recordando a su Serena.- "Donde estarás en este momento, cabeza de chorlito?" – pensó. Después de la pelea nadie la había vuelto a ver, ni siquiera se la había cruzado en la calle. "En realidad, esta joven se parece mucho a ella" – pensó.

A su lado se encontraba Amy sonriendo. Las palabras de Bratt habían confirmado sus sospechas. Era Serena! Su amiga Serena! La que tantas veces la había ayudado. "La que he traicionado" – pensó mientras la sonrisa se le borraba de la cara. Buscaría la manera de hablar con ella y disculparse. "lo haré en la fiesta de Mina el viernes" pensó mientras volvía a sonreír al recordar como la guerrera venus había inventado la fiesta para volver a ver a esos chicos tan guapos sin acordarse de su propio novio.

- a continuación: Amy Mizuno, Rei Hino, Lita Kino y Mina Ainoo - gritó Bratt.

Casi se atraganta con el micrófono cuando vio salir a Rei en esas fachas. Miró para arriba y vio las sonrisas satisfechas de Alissa y Nai las cuales miraban a Rei haciendo un espantoso ridículo. Esta tenía grandes problemas para avanzar sin tropezar ya que el vestido le quedaba demasiado largo y se lo estaba pisando y por si fuera poco, el idiota de las luces se las estaba apuntando a los ojos y apenas podía ver algo (en realidad este lo hacía a propósito por pedido de Alissa)

Darien ni siquiera se fijó en su novia. Solo tenía ojos para esa misteriosa rubia que había pasado primero. Serena.

Cuando el desfile terminó, todos comentaban los diseños de Bratt, la hermosura de las modelos... y el ridículo de Rei. Todos habían reído al verla pasar con semejante pinta. Para no hacer quedar mal a Bratt, Alissa y Nai iban por todos lados diciendo que había sido una pequeña parodia.

Esta había ido a refugiarse en los brazos de Darien sollozando. Este la abrazó mecánicamente pero seguía disperso. Aquella joven... verla lo inundaba de nostalgia, y no sabía la razón.

Nai y Alissa gritaban alborozadas. Scott miraba embobado a Mina, y Mina miraba embobada a Scott. Por su parte Seth, el "novio de Mina" había quedado prendado de la alegre pelirroja que Darien había pisado e intentaba hablarle.

Todos se encontraban festejando alegremente cuando una explosión hizo volar una de las paredes del lugar. En el medio del agujero se vio a una hermosa mujer de cabellos color arena y mirada cruel.

- quien eres? – preguntó Nai desafiante – como osas interrumpir nuestro desfile?

- Silencio estúpida humana – dijo la mujer mientras la miraba como si fuera un insecto.

Con un solo movimiento de su brazo, una poderosa ráfaga de viento tiró a Nai y a Alissa contra la pasarela. Estas cayeron desmayadas. Los demás miraron a la mujer con cautela. Las sailors sabían que debían desaparecer para transformarse. Darien percatándose de ello se dispuso a distraer a la extraña.

- Nai te hizo una pregunta. Quien eres? – dijo Darien en un esfuerzo por distraerla. Las otras aprovecharon para escapar. Los chicos, pensando que Darien quería distraerla para que las demás escaparan y se pusieran a salvo corrieron a su lado para ayudarlo.

- Mi nombre es Deyanira. Pero eso no es de tu incumbencia – gritó y levantó un brazo formando en la palma de su mano una gran bola de energía.

Darien cerró los ojos pensando rápidamente. Si se transformaba quizás podría salvarse él pero sus amigos resultarían gravemente lastimados.

- alto ahí! - se escuchó.

Deyanira se dio vuelta con expresión molesta.

- no permitiremos que interrumpas este desfile que tanto costó armar. Nosotras te detendremos en el nombre de... de.. –Mina interrumpió su discurso. Generalmente era Serena quien lo hacía y decía en el nombre de la Luna pero esto no iba con ellas.. – de... de... Mercurio, Venus, Marte y Júpiter – gritó mientras todas miraban hacia otro lado haciéndose las desentendidas.

- Vaya.. no me salió tan bien – pensó Mina. – pero la próxima vez será mejor!

La mujer miró a las guerreras con aburrimiento. No estaba impresionada en lo más mínimo.

-no crean que voy a molestarme en luchar con niñas tan insignificantes – dijo - mis sirvientes se encargarán de ustedes. Y dicho esto desapareció dejando ver, tras ella, tres monstruos de apariencia absolutamente desagradable.

- Cada vez vienen peores – dijo Mars mientras preparaba su ataque.

Pero los monstruos fueron más rápidos y de un solo movimiento agarraron a Rei y a Lita del cuello. El otro lanzó un rayo de energía por la boca en dirección a Mina y a Amy.

- beso de amor y belleza de Venus! – gritó Mina pero esto no les hizo mas que unos rasguños.

El que estaba ahorcando a Rei la tiró a un costado y esta quedó allí, tirada mientras tosía intentando recuperar el aire. El monstruo avanzó hacia Mina y de un golpe la derribó al piso.

El combate seguía y Serena vio que las sailors no tenían oportunidad. Debía ayudarlas pero vacilaba. No quería que vieran que ella había vuelto. Luna apareció a su lado.

- Que haces aquí? – preguntó Serena sorprendida.

- Eso no importa Serena, debes ayudarlas.

- Si.. eso ya lo se.. pero .. no puedo dejar que me descubran.. no se que hacer Luna. – dijo desesperadamente.

- Pídele ayuda a tu madre.

- Mi madre no puede hacer nada. Es ama de casa Luna, piensa algo por favor!!

- No seas tonta, Serena, me refiero a la reina Serenity. Háblale por medio del cristal de plata, pídele ayuda! – dijo Luna

Serena apoyó su mano en el broche donde se encontraba el cristal de plata.

- madre, por favor, necesito tu ayuda. Debo hacer algo sin que me descubran, te lo ruego.

Su broche brilló intensamente y se transformó. Ahora tenía la forma de una estrella y era de color plateado. La ropa de Serena comenzó a cambiar por un traje igual al anterior (igual a los de todas las sailors) pero esta vez la pollera, las botas y los guantes eran de color plateado y las cintas eran de color vino. El pelo ya no estaba atado en las dos típicas colitas sino que tenía una sola colita alta y los aros eran dos pequeñas lunas.

Serena no lo pensó mas y salió de su escondite gritando:

- alto villanos!

Todas se dieron vuelta sorprendidas y miraron a la desconocida que se encontraba parada allí señalándolos con el dedo índice.

- no permitiré que monstruos como ustedes perturben la paz que se respira en este lugar y la belleza de las modelos que.. que tanto trabajo les costó prepararse para desfilar. Soy sailor m... ehhhh.. este.. soy.. soy .. "rayos" – pensó – "no se me ocurre nada".. soy.. soy.. –miró a Luna desesperada. Esta no hacía más que mirarla con ojos asesinos – soy.. ya se! Soy Silver Moon! ("vaya.. que nombre mas tonto – pensó – pero no tengo remedio") y te castigare en el nombre de.. .. de la Luna ...de.. de plata! – agregó contenta con su ocurrencia.

Luna desde su escondite no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Después de todo, seguía siendo la misma chiquilla tonta.

Las demás la miraban con incredulidad. Amy sonreía sin poder evitarlo. Finalmente estaban las cinco reunidas de nuevo.

El monstruo la atacó dándole apenas unos segundos para esquivar el ataque. Serena cerró los ojos y se concentró en el nuevo poder que sentía. Atacó.

El monstruo dio un grito de dolor y luego de quedar reducido a cenizas estas se esfumaron. "wow, si que soy fuerte" –pensó Serena. Todo quedó en silencio.

- ehh.. diculpa.. Silver Moon? – ensayó Sailor Júpiter. Serena no contestaba. A pesar de que habían pasado cinco largos años aún seguía muy acostumbrada a que la llamaran tan solo Sailor Moon.

Lita miró a las demás al ver que esta no contestaba. Sailor Venus fue y le tocó el hombro.

- si? – preguntó Serena confundida.

- Quien eres – preguntó Rei desde el suelo sin mas rodeos.

- Yoo.. yoooo soy.. ehh... una guerrera que protege la paz y la justicia. – dijo poniendo pose de heroína.

Luna se daba la cabeza contra la pared al escuchar tales tonterías. Si seguía así, las demás descubrirían quien era en realidad y tanto esfuerzo sería en vano. La expresión de una de las sailors le llamó la atención. Amy estaba sonriendo mientras miraba fijamente a Serena. Si, debía de haberla descubierto. Amy conocía muy bien a su amiga. Decidió que más tarde la buscaría.

Se deslizó por detrás de las guerreras y le hizo una seña a Serena para que desapareciera.

- debo irme, nos vemos chicas! - gritó Serena y luego desapareció por la puerta tranquilamente. Aunque a penas se perdió de vista corrió como si la persiguiera la misma Deyanira por si a las demás se les ocurría seguirla.

* * *

Mas tarde, en su dormitorio, Serena se encontraba secándose el pelo con la toalla.

- no puedo creerlo, nuevos enemigos, de quien se tratará esta vez? - se quejó.

- Tranquila Serena, probablemente solo sea esa tal Deyanira. No hemos notado nada extraño con Artemis en los últimos tiempos.

El timbre se escuchó pero Serena no le dio importancia. No podía ser Bratt porque acababa de hablar con él y este estaba con Nai y Alissa en el hospital ya que había insistido en que las examinaran por si las dudas. El golpe había sido fuerte.

Se escuchó un golpe en la puerta de su habitación e Ikuko se asomó.

- disculpa Serena pero tienes una visita.

Serena miró a su madre extrañada. Sus ojos se agrandaron más aún cuando vio a Amy entrar a la habitación.

- puedo pasar – preguntó tímidamente.

- Claro.... adelante..

Amy se sentó en el piso junto a Serena. Un silencio incómodo reinó en la habitación.

- perdona que venga así sin avisar Serena pero no estaba segura si me recibirías. – vio que Serena iba a responder pero la interrumpió - antes de que digas nada, si después quieres que me vaya lo entenderé pero no aguantaba más sin decirte lo que pienso. Vine a disculparme por mi actitud de aquella vez. No se que me sucedió. Inmediatamente me arrepentí de cómo te había tratado pero cuando vine a disculparme no te encontré. Y a Luna tampoco. Me dijeron que te habías ido y perdí toda esperanza de volverte a ver pero el otro día en la playa algunos de tus gestos me recordaron a aquella amiga tan especial que había tenido y ayer pude confirmar que eras tú.

Dicho esto quedó en silencio. Serena no sabía que responder. Finalmente solo sonrió.

- Amy, a decir verdad... no te guardo rencor alguno. No se si voy a poder perdonar a Rei o a Darien algún día, la traición duele muchísimo .. pero también es cierto que el tiempo cura las heridas, y en mi caso las ha suavizado. Me alegro mucho que hayas venido. Lo único que voy a pedirte es que no digas nada a las demás de mi regreso... de todas tu fuiste la única que no me dijo nada aquel día en el hospital.. y las palabras de Lita y Mina todavía me lastiman cuando las recuerdo....

Se miraron sintiendo que los cinco años que no se habían visto, esos cinco años de sentimientos de rencor, culpabilidad, tristeza se habían borrado. Y se abrazaron. Serena sintió que había recuperado a una amiga muy importante y se sintió muy bien.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde hablando. Serena le contó de su vida en EEUU, de sus amigos, de Bratt y de su trabajo como modelo. Amy le contó de sus estudios, de cómo había salido finalmente con un chico ( aunque no había durado mucho ya que el chico se había mudado).

Acordaron que la próxima semana irían juntas para que Serena se anotara en la universidad. Aunque solo se quedaría dos meses quería probar un poco la vida universitaria de la que tanto le hablaba Amy. Se estaba enamorando nuevamente de Tokyo.

* * *

Buen... capítulo 5 terminado.. q les pareció? (aprovechó este momento en que todos me leen..jiji..para recordarles que lean Una lágrima en la Oscuridad..xq creo q me esta saliendo bien.. sorry..soy de romper con eso.. U.u) en fn...respondo rr:

annitachibakou: jajaj a mi tbn me caen muy bien las outher..especialmente Haruka..jej..en este le hice sufrir a Rei.. Nai me cae mejor a cada minuto .. Darien también va a tener lo suyo pero de parte de la misma Serena.. y ayuda de la otra.. quien no lo va a dejar en paz tan fácil.. el fic no me acuerdo donde lo vi porque fue hace tiempo.. pero te lo averiguo..besoss

PrincessSerenity: Aca tenes uno mas largo.. nn , espero que te guste.. en realidad lo iba a cortar en dos.. pero.. me siento buena hoy..jaja.

Yelitza: no te preocupes.. Darien va a empezar a sufrir..me voy a encargar de que así sea.. y les anuncio..que Seiya no va a tardar en aparecer.. ahhh si..cierto.. gracias por dejarme rr. en El Valor de una Promesa de Inuyasha..jaja.. yo soy Minah19 tbn.. larga historia de xq tengo dos nombres y publico en lugares diferentes.. de todas maneras cuando publique nuevo cap a'hí te respondo bien el rr.. para lo de Lita y Jason..van a tener que esperar..jej (falllllta falllllta para q se enteren)

Silvermoonlight: buen..fiesta de Mina no hubo.. pero apareció enemigo..desfile.. espero que te haya gustado.. lo q me pedis creo q va en el siguiente cap si no me equivoco..

Ladystarichardson: de las actualizaciones no se pueden quejar..jiji.apenas han pasado 3 , 4 días desde que subí el cap 4.. pero buen..ya lo tenía escrito..y lo subo.. en fin.. lo d las chicas.. a Amy no la veía peleada con Serena..pero para las otras va a faltar mas tiempo.. aunque si.. se van a enterar y no la van a pasar tan bien.. Darien va a tener su pequeña cuota .. y en cuento a Seiya..si.. reaparece... lo tengo todo planeado..

Serenity Kaiou: buen..a varios los describí Alissa o Nai.. pero puedo describirlos mejor en los prox. cap si queres..no tengo problema..el encuentro ya fue.. pero en los prox. cap va a aparecer mucho Serena-Darien...

Sailor Angel7: no.. puede que no se usen en México.. y es porque yo no soy mexicana.. soy argentina.. pollera vendría a ser.. falda..y remera.. es lo de arriba..no se como lo llaman ahí.. jej gracias x lo de divertido..besoss

Tanita Love: uh..me llaman a comer asi q respondo rápido.. el fic lo busq en donde me dijiste...pero no pude encontrarlo.. U.u.. asi q si me mandas la dirección exacta mejor.. n.n Joy, Marine y demás no la acompañaron porque se había decidido que un grupo se quedaría a terminar un par de desfiles en EEUU y otro partíría primero a Japón para comenzar con las cosas allí.. En cuanto a los ataques del verasssssss.. ahí empiezan..jeje

Angel: dije ..lo de Jason y Lita va a tener que esperar..je.. pero buen..mientras van a formarse otras parejas..aunque no me va mucho eso de que toooodos encuentren lo suyo.. así que vere como va la cosa..gracias x el rr.. besoss


	6. De encuentros y Acercamientos

Bueh... tendría que tardar mas en publicar para mantener la intriga..jejeje.. pero me siguen agarrando buenaaaa.. asi q publico ahora... espero les guste!! (aca hay encuentro Serena-Darien a pedido suyo)

* * *

**AMANECER**

**CAPÍTULO 6: De encuentros y acercamientos**

Al día siguiente todos se reunieron en el departamento que Bratt había alquilado para celebrar el éxito del desfile.. a pesar de lo que había pasado no podía negarse que todo había salido muy bien.

Lita había llevado dos enormes tortas para compartir con todos. Llegó alegremente y saludó a todos. Pero cuando vio a Jason se dio vuelta y comenzó a irse..

- me voy.. ese idiota está aquí.

- no vas a saludarme niña??? – preguntó Jason irónicamente.

- NO! Y no me hables!!! - dijo Lita malhumorada.

- Que te sucede Lita? De donde lo conoces? - preguntó Rei curiosa.

- Larga historia. Larga y horrible historia.

Todos estaban bastante intrigados. Que habría pasado entre ellos dos?? Pero al parecer ninguno soltaría palabra.

Van hablaba con las sailors exteriores que habían sido invitadas ya que Bratt quería conocer a la famosa artista Michiru Kaioh. Estas y las inners se miraban con desconfianza. Haruka varias veces pareció querer decir algo, pero Michiru la detenía con un simple gesto.

- sabes Hotaru? - dijo Bratt la miraba sonriente – mi primo Aoshi se mudará conmigo la semana entrante. Necesitará a alguien que le enseñe la ciudad. Que tal tu?

- NO! - gritó Setsuna sorprendiendo a todos.. – es decir.. no.. no puede.

- Por que?? - preguntó Hotaru molesta.

- Porque.. debes ayudarme.. . con algo.

- Con que?

- Ya te enterarás – dijo Setsuna no muy convencida.

- Eso es injusto!!! – gritó furiosa – no tienes ninguna razón válida!

Haruka se acercó con expresión aburrida.

- deja de inventar excusas tontas Setsuna – le dijo. Esta la miro fulminante – yo te diré por que no puedes ir la semana que viene.. porque a mí no se me da la gana y yo decido.

- ERES MUY MALA! – gritó Hotaru – YO HARÉ LO QUE QUIERA Y TU NO PODRÁS DETENERME.

- Eso ya lo veremos.. – dijo mientras se alejaba. – ahh.. otra cosa – la miró sonriente – estas castigada por dos semanas.

Luego se fue dejando a una muy enojada Hotaru gritando contra el mundo. Haruka siempre disfrutaba su poder ante la niña, y no lo disimulaba.

* * *

Serena por su parte, algo cansada de tantos gritos salió al enorme balcón y se tiró en la hamaca paraguaya a mirar el cielo. Era algo que siempre lograba tranquilizarla.. y esta no fue la excepción.

Un rumor de voces llamaron su atención. Vio que Van y Michiru se encontraban conversando muy cerca suyo, y al parecer no la habían visto.

- pero por que no? – decía Van algo impaciente – no vas a decirme que en realidad estas enamorada de Haruka. Es una mujer!!!

- No solo estoy enamorada.. desde que la conocí me quedé prendada de ella.. y no existe nadie mas para mí.

- Pero Michiru.. yo te quiero..

- No.. tu buscas en mí un reemplazo.. buscas a alguien que no existe. Yo no te gusto por lo que soy.. te gusto por que me parezco, por que te recuerdo a alguien, verdad?

Van se la quedó mirando pensativo. En realidad Michiru tenía razón pero no quería admitirlo. Si lo hacía tendría que confesar que Lita lo había rechazado. Y era algo humillante. Serena había sido testigo involuntaria de la escena. Se volvió a recostar pensando cuan difíciles eran las relaciones en realidad. Mirando las nubes empezó a recordar cuando estaba en segundo de secundaria y hablaba con Molly acerca de su príncipe azul. Sonrió. Como estaría Molly? Tal vez podría buscarla de nuevo. Quizá su amistad no estaría del todo olvidado. Mientras recordaba días y paseos con su antigua amiga, una imagen de un Darien molestándola por haberse sacado un treinta en un examen apareció en su cabeza. Intentó borrarla, olvidarse.. pero no pudo. Había pasado mucho con él para borrar todo. "Solo quiero que queden dulces recuerdos de esa época "– pensó - no tengo porque borrarlo todo.

Dejó la hamaca paraguaya decidida a olvidar en ese momento a Darien. Cuando entró al departamento, Alissa estaba contando muy tranquila la conversación entre Van y Michiru y lo que había pasado. Haruka reaccionó inmediatamente contra Van. Este la miró despreciativamente y le dijo:

- oye.. no deseo pelear contra una mujer. Por favor, hazte a un lado.

- Te sorprenderías si averiguaras lo que ESTA mujer puede hacerte -replicó Haruka muy molesta.

- Haruka... – dijo Michiru – por favor.. vámonos..

La guerrera del viento miró a su compañera por unos segundos. Luego dio media vuelta y se fue seguida por Neptune.

* * *

El miércoles a la tarde Serena se levantó muy temprano. Se vistió con unos jeans azules y un sencillo suéter negro y partió hacia el aeropuerto a recibir a sus amigos que venían a reunirse con los demás.

Serena saludó con alegría a Marine, Joy, Jason, Andy y Eric. Después de dejar las cosas en el hotel, partieron a comer algo. Finalmente todo el grupo estaba reunido. Nai contó a todos como había tratado a Darien y a Rei y lo bien que le habían caído los demás. Incluso se había fijado en Seth y lo había calificado como "un bombón".

Justo en ese momento, Darien, Rei y Mina entraban a la cafetería. Nai reaccionó violentamente:

- Minaa , aquí!!!! – gritó exageradamente.

- Oh! Hola! No sabía que estaban aquí – dijo Mina algo sorprendida por el recibimiento hecho por Nai.

- Hola! – dijeron sonrientes Darien y Rei pero Nai los ignoró.

- Te presento a mis amigos: ellos son Joy, Marine, Jason, Andy y Erik. Vinieron hoy desde EEUU.

- Mucho gusto

- Quieres sentarte con nosotras? – pregunto Alissa

- Este.. es .. que vengo con Darien y Rei .. y .. – vaciló Mina

- Hay lugar para los tres - afirmó Nai moviendo la cabeza mecánicamente. "Continua mi venganza" pensó.

Serena se sentía muy incómoda viendo a Rei con Darien. No podía evitar recordar como había amado a Darien y le chocaba verlo con una de las que había sido sus mejores amigas. Respecto a Mina.. bueno.. le gustaría hacer las paces con Mina y Lita como lo había hecho con Amy pero si se daba a revelar, todas se enterarían. Además.. podrían no reaccionar bien como Amy, y eso sería volver a sentir aquel terrible dolor.

Una mano agarró la suya. Bratt le preguntó en voz baja si estaba bien. Serena asintió. Estaba perfectamente. Miró a sus amigas y casi se atragantó cuando vio lo que Nai estaba haciendo. Mientras Darien y Rei estaban conversando con una inocente ("demasiado inocente" pensó Serena) Alissa, Nai le estaba poniendo sal a las bebidas de la pareja. Mina estaba demasiado embobada mirando a Scott que la miraba de igual manera y los demás estaban cada uno en la suya exceptuando a Joy que miraba lo que hacía Nai incrédulamente.

Serena vio impotente como Rei tomaba el vaso y lo acercaba a los labios. No sabía que hacer para detenerla. De pronto se escuchó una exclamación. Darien había tomado su vaso pero este se le había resbalado de las manos y el líquido se había derramado... encima de Nai.

- IDIOTA!!!!!!! – gritó furiosa... –QUE DIABLOS TE HAS CREÍDO????

- Perdona.. fue un accidente..

- NO! LO HAS HECHO A PROP"SITO..!!! PRIMERO ME PISAS, LUEGO ME ESPÍAS Y AHORA ME QUEMAS CON CAFÉ CALIENTE!! –Nai sabía que había sido un error pero no iba a permitir pasar esta oportunidad.

Serena vio con alivio que Rei dejaba el vaso y se levantaba antes de que el líquido le cayera también a ella en las piernas.

Marine se levantó tranquilamente, agarró a la exaltada Nai y la arrastró fuera del local.

- vamos, te acompañaré para que te cambies

- ES UN IDIOTA!.. –seguía gritando.

Una vez que la furiosa chica desapareció, todos volvieron a conversar tranquilamente.. hasta que Rei tomó un trago de su bebida y....

- Ahhhg.. que asco!!! – exclamó mientras escupía lo que había tomado...

- Que sucedió Rei? – preguntó Mina saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

- Esta asqueroso! Parece que tuviera sal en lugar de azúcar...

Serena no dijo nada. Vio que Joy y Alissa disimulaban las sonrisas. Después de esto la tarde transcurrió apaciblemente.

* * *

Los siguientes dos días fueron de arduo trabajo para Serena y sus amigas. Tenían que armar el gran evento en la playa que iba a tener lugar la semana que viene, probarse la ropa, el maquillaje, practicar las pasadas.. era mucho trabajo.

La tarde del viernes luego de trabajar todo el día, cada uno volvió a su casa para prepararse para la fiesta que Mina iba a dar. Era la última vez que iba a salir con sus antiguas amigas, después de la fiesta, procuraría no encontrarse más con ellas. No podía arriesgarse a que la descubrieran.

Horas más tarde se encontraba parada junto a sus amigos tocando el timbre de la casa de Mina. Música estridente se oía desde el interior.

Una vez que ingresaron al departamento se maravillaron de la cantidad de gente que había metida dentro. Muchos estaban bailando una canción de rock bastante violenta, otros se hallaban tomando algo y unos cuantos estaban en un rincón hablando.

"Vaya" – pensó Serena – "cuando Mina inventa algo se lo toma muy en serio".

Atravesó la improvisada pista de baile para buscar algo que tomar. Vestía unos sencillos pantalones negros de tela y una musculosa strapless colorada. Mientras caminaba por el lugar, atrajo las miradas de muchos y de uno en particular: Darien.

Este se encontraba hablando con Rei en un rincón pero cuando vio a Serena se olvidó de lo que estaba diciendo. Se disculpó con Rei y salió al balcón para aclarar las ideas. No podía fijarse en Serena, él estaba profundamente enamorado de Rei, o no? La verdad era que últimamente había pensado mas en la misteriosa rubia que en su novia. Serena le hacía recordar a la otra Serena aunque era más madura. Pero había algo en su mirada que le hacía recordar la dulzura de su princesa. Todavía no entendía como había dejado a Serena por Rei, esta lo había atraído en su momento pero a veces, cuando estaba acostado en su cama, imágenes de los recuerdos con Serena volvían a su mente aunque el intentaba ahuyentarlos.

De pronto se dio vuelta al escuchar el sonido de pasos. Serena estaba caminando hacia él. Al parecer no lo había visto antes porque se sorprendió cuando lo reconoció.

- Perdona... molesto? – dijo con un suave tono de voz.

- Para nada.. mucho ruido allí adentro, no crees? – respondió Darien intentando adoptar un tono casual.

- Si – sonrió – es verdad, por eso quise salir un rato a ver la noche.

- Sabes – Darien se volvió a verla – tu me recuerdas mucho a una persona muy especial que conocía.

- De veras? - dijo Serena. Darien no se percató de la extraña mirada que le dirigió.- a quien?

- A mi princesa - susurró para sí Darien. Pero Serena lo escuchó y se sobresaltó. Que quería decir?

- Que?

Darien sacudió la cabeza.

- a nadie, no importa. Fue una persona muy especial en mi vida a la que traicioné vilmente y sin ninguna razón.

Serena luchó por contener las lágrimas. Para evitar que la viera se dio vuelta y miró el paisaje.

- y porque lo hiciste? - sabía que era un error preguntarle... pero las ansias de saber la verdad fueron mas fuertes.

- Aún no lo sé - respondió él - Llevo cinco largos años tratando de descubrir el porque.

- Acaso.. . acaso no amas a Rei?

- Si la amo... o eso creía.. últimamente estoy muy confundido.

- Serena.. – suspiró Darien mientras pensaba "me gustaría volver a verte".

- Si? – respondió ella mirándolo a la cara

- No..no -sonrió -estaba pensando en ella. Sabes? También se llamaba Serena. Serena Tsukino. Tu eres como ella. Te le pareces mucho a excepción de que ella tiene ojos azules y otro corte de cabello.. los rasgos sin embargo son muy parecidos....

Mientras hablaban, ambos iban acercándose sin darse cuenta.

-Darien.... yo...

Estaban a punto de besarse cuando una voz femenina los interrumpió.

- que sucede aquí – preguntó Rei enfadada. – Darien?

- Solo... tan solo estábamos conversando Rei.

Rei le lanzó una mirada de desconfianza a Serena y lo abrazó en actitud desafiante..

- vamos? Quiero bailar contigo – le dijo a su novio mientras lo besaba.

- SERENAAAAAA, DONDE ESTAAAAS?/ - gritó Nai saliendo al balcón. Darien lanzó un gemido al darse cuenta de quien era.

- Aquí estas? – dijo mientras corría a abrazarla. Luego miró quienes la acompañaban – que haces con "ese"? si te molesta puedo darle una patada.

- Calma niña! - exclamó Darien poniéndose a la defensiva –solo estábamos conversando.

- A QUIEN LLAMAS NIÑA! -gritó Nai furiosa.

- Calma Nai, es verdad, solo conversábamos – aclaró Serena con una sonrisa. Que maravilloso era tener amigas que la defendieran. Sonrió tristemente al ver a Rei que se aferraba de Darien como si se le fuera a escapar. Si todo hubiera sido distinto...

Volvieron adentro y se reunieron con sus amigas. Amy se acercó a donde estaban.

- hola!

- Amy, quiero presentarte a Joy, Marine, Jason, Adam (le decimos Andy) y Erik.

- Amy saludó uno por uno pero al llegar a Erik se sonrojó intensamente. Jamás había visto un chico tan guapo en toda su vida. Erik también la miraba fijamente.

- quieres bailar? – le preguntó. Serena vio lo que sucedía sonriente. Y no pudo evitarlo:

- vayan tórtolos! - dijo antes de darse cuenta de que había cometido una estupidez. Amy no sabía donde meterse y Erik estaba tan colorado como el sillón de Mina.

- Ven – le dijo Erik haciendo caso omiso al comentario de Serena pero continuaba muy ruborizado.

Serena se recostó suspirando. "de la que me salv" pensó.

La fiesta fue un gran éxito. Para el final de la noche ambos grupos: el de las sailors y el de EEUU se habían hecho muy amigos. Es más, se habían formado varias parejas: Mina había olvidado que tenía novio y se había pasado toda la velada conversando con Scott mientras ambos se veían con ojitos de corazones. A Seth mucho no le importó la actitud de su novia, de hecho ni se dio cuenta ya que estaba demasiado ocupado persiguiendo a una maliciosa Nai que buscaba todas las formas posibles de fastidiar a Darien. Amy y Erik habían congeniado muy bien y continuaban bailando. Lita estaba con su novio y Van había desaparecido con Joy.

Al término de la noche cada uno se fue a su casa. Bratt acompañó a Serena hasta la puerta y luego se fue al hotel. Serena entró, se cambió y se acostó. Una vez en su cama comenzó a recordar lo sucedido en el balcón con Darien. Había estado a punto de revelar quien era. En adelante tendría que tener mas cuidado. Había pensado que nunca mas los vería pero obviamente eso no sucedería después de que sus amigos se habían hecho muy amigos de las guerreras y sus "novios".

* * *

Lunaaaaa – gritó Serena buscando a la gata por toda la casa. Sus padres habían salido a realizar algunas compras y Sammy se había ido a ver a Anna. Se había levantado de buen humor y esperaba conservarlo así todo el día. Había hecho una lista con todo lo que le faltaba hacer para el desfile y pensó que el mantenerse muy ocupada le impediría pensar en Darien.

- Lunaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, donde estaaaaassss??????????? - continuaba gritando.

- Calma Serena, aquí estoy! Que sucede? - exclamó Luna alarmada por los gritos de su dueña.

- Nada – dijo ella tranquilamente como si unos segundos antes no hubiera estado a los gritos – simplemente quería saber si podías acompañarme a ver la ropa para mi desfile. Necesito opinión de alguien y las chicas tienen cosas que hacer.

- Vale! Me hace falta distraerme. Últimamente he tenido mucho trabajo investigando con Artemis a esa misteriosa mujer.

- Has descubierto algo??

- No.. es como si no existiera. No hay nada anormal en todo Japón.

Ambas salieron

* * *

bueeeeno...aca termina mi sexto capítulo... ahí tienen el primer encuentro Darien-Serena..y en los prox. van a haber mas..incluso hay mas acción..jejejej..

Lady Palas: hola! ya te mandé un mail el otro día explicándote..pero como no se si lo recibiste x las dudas te contesto tbn por aca.. no..no es tu fic en el cual me basé..de hecho no se llama Sin Esperanza..sino Una Nueva Vida y de otra autora..... pero me interesaría leer el tuyo si es q todavía lo tenes.. en cuanto a lo de publicarlo.. no tengo problema..mandame un mail a vegadelalyra hotmail. com y te mando el archivo... de paso quiero ver tu pag..

Yelitza: va????????? me alegro mucho que te haya gustado!! quiero leer tu fic!! y no lo encontré aca.. donde lo puedo leer?? jajaj te gustó lo de Andrew?? lo agregué a pedido tuyo.. lo del enemiiiigo ya se enterarn..muahaha.. (cuando me inspire supongo..jaj).. en fin.. si..lo de los nombres es un kilombo.. pero hbía empezado a publicar como minah19 los de harry potter e inuyasha y x alguna razon publiq con este los de sailor moon (si ves un rr en uno de los fics con este nombre no es q me lo mandé yo..jajaj es mi mami que fue el primer rr de todos los q tuve nn )

Silver-moonlight-81: justamente ese era mi objetivo..que Serena no pierda la personalidad que es tan suya.. aunque ciertamente con los años uno madura..pero hay rasgos que jamás se pierden.. en fin..me alegro que haya gustado..besossss

Natalia Kido: jjeje gracias por tu rr nn .. y siii...no te preocupes que les falta mucho por sufrir aun!!!! para Seiya no se bien cuando va a aparecer...pero no le falta mucho.. ;) es demasiado bueno el personaje como para no incluirlo..jajaj besossss

TaNiTaLoVe: siiii..la pag la busque' pero me dice como q esta en construcción o algo así.. cualquier cosa si podés copiarlo y mandarmelo a vegadelalyra mejor.. sino no te preocupes q no imp.. ya lo encontraré.. en cuanto a Rei y Darien.. la venganza sigueeeeeee.. (yo si estuviera en lugar de Serena los ahorcooooo).. gracias por el rr! besoss

ladystarichardson: no te preocupessssssss..ahí puse algo de lo de Rei y ella se va seguir dando cuenta.. me voy a encargar de que así sea! mmm lo de yaten no estoy muy segura..pero el personaje me encanta y va a aparecer bastante... veremos donde.. en cuanto a Seiya me estoy tentando de que entre dentro de poquito al fic..jejej.. tu ultima sugerencia me gustó mucho..quizás la use... gracias por las ideasss!!! me sirven de mucho! y seguí asi..jajaj.. gracias por el rr!!!!!


	7. No Quiero Volver a Llorar

Capítulo corto, lo se... pero contiene algo de Serena y Darien,  creo que les va a gustar.. por lo menos estoy satisfecha con él...  bueno.. lean y despúes me dicen... dejen  RR! 

Ah si... este cap. lo dedico a Yelitza... gracias por tu apoyo en mis fics ;)..

Disclaimer... ninguno de los personajes.. blablaba.. excepto Nai, Alissa, Jason y demás... (wow..primera vez q me acuerdo de poner esto)

* * *

**AMANECER**

**CAPÍTULO 8: No quiero volver a llorar...**

Serena iba caminando con Amy y Marine rumbo a la casa de Erik. Había insistido para que la tímida guerrero del agua la acompañara ya que tenía que pedirle algo a su amigo y de paso podría aprovechar para actuar de casamentera.

En el camino se les unió Lita que las había visto y no tenía nada que hacer y un poco más adelante se encontraron con Scott que venía muy deprimido pensando en Mina ya que no podía llamarla mientras esta estuviera de novia con ese otro.. el tal Seth.

Luego de pasar por lo de Erik, el cual se les unió, fueron al hotel a buscar a Jason (a pesar de las contínuas protestas de Lita) y Alissa que se encontraban viendo la televisión. Terminaron todos en una cafetería comiendo pasteles que Serena devoraba sin el menor disimulo. Lita la observaba asombrada.

- vaya!, por lo visto todas las Serenas tienden a comer de modo escandaloso – exclamó. Serena casi se atragantó con el pastel.

- A que te refieres con todas las Serenas, Lita? – preguntó haciéndose la desentendida.

- Hace mucho tiempo tenía una amiga que también se llamaba Serena y que tenía la misma adicción que tu por los pasteles.

Amy la observaba preocupada. Si seguían por ese camino Serena no tardaría en descubrirse. Nunca había sido muy disimulada.

- saben? Estaba pensando – cambio de tema para salvar a su amiga – estaba pensando que mañana podríamos ir a la playa, no lo creen? Al parecer será un muy lindo día.

- SIIIIII -gritó Scott entusiasmado. Esa sería la excusa perfecta para ver a su adorada Mina en bikini – podríamos decirles a los demás – dijo intentando adoptar un tono inocente, como si comentara el día. Los demás sonrieron. Las intenciones de Scott se veían desde lejos.

* * *

Al día siguiente todos se encontraban reunidos en la playa. Habían formado un gran grupo y se llevaban muy bien entre sí. Amy, Marine y Erik se encontraban conversando, Seth, Van, Lita, Rei y Darien estaban en el mar, Mina y Alissa tomaban sol al igual que Scott que hacía lo que fuera por estar al lado de la bella rubia, Jason, Evan, Andy, Joy, Nai y Seth jugaban al voley, Bratt no había podido asistir ya que tenía que trabajar.

Serena se encontraba sola en las escolleras mirando el mar. Tenía algo de frío ya que el viento le daba de lleno y estaba vestida solo con la bikini y un pareo. Tenía la mirada fija en el mar donde Darien se hallaba jugando con Rei, Lita y Van. No podía negar que no había dejado de pensar en Darien desde la fiesta pero sacudió la cabeza. Ellos habían tomado caminos diferentes, él estaba con Rei y ella estaba enamorada de Bratt. Si, se sentía segura de su amor por Bratt.

No vio que alguien se le acercaba hasta que vio la sombra a su lado. Se dio vuelta para encontrarse a un sonriente Darien que la miraba.

- hola – le dijo él. En realidad no sabía porque estaba allí. La había visto allí, sola, mirando el mar, y algo la había impulsado a ella. Se sentía incómodo pero hizo todo lo posible para disimular su nerviosismo.

- Hola – le respondió ella con una tímida sonrisa – que tal está el agua?

- A decir verdad... algo fría.. pero está lindo para meterse, no hay muchas olas y se puede nadar hasta muy hondo. Te interrumpo?

- No.. para nada.. a decir verdad solo estaba pensando.

Darien se sentó a su lado y ambos permanecieron sin decir nada. Tan solo disfrutando en silencio de la compañía del otro. Serena se sentía muy cómoda a su lado. Darien la miró de reojo.

-sabes? Me siento muy cómodo a tu lado. Hacía mucho que no me sentía igual. Desde...

- desde?

Darien suspiró.

- desde que Serena se fue.

- La querías mucho, no es cierto? – arriesgó Serena.

- Si.. la amaba muchísimo. No se que me sucedió.

- La verdad Darien, no te entiendo. Si tanto amabas a Serena, por que la engañaste precisamente con una de sus mejores amigas? - Serena sabía que debía contenerse pero no pudo evitarlo. Debía averiguar la verdad.

- En realidad no se.. Serena.. bueno.. la quería muchísimo pero no maduraba. A veces podía resultar bastante infantil.. y creo.. que yo necesitaba a alguien que.. bueno.. que pensara mas como yo. Y Rei se me presentó, hablamos un par de veces y me demostró que era mucho mas madura de lo que aparentaba. Y creo que eso fue lo que me atrajo de ello.

- Pero aún la amas? – preguntó Serena mirándolo a los ojos.

Darien se sintió perdido cuando aquellos ojos lo miraron. Era la misma mirada que recordaba en su princesa. Ojos de niña, mirada de mujer. Pero reflejaban cosas que Serena no tenía. Reflejaban madurez, reflejaban un inmenso sufrimiento, reflejaban dulzura, amor... Sin poder evitarlo se besaron. Fue apenas un roce de labios pero para los dos fue la perdición. El beso se hizo más profundo hasta que por la cabeza de Serena comenzaron a pasar imágenes. Imágenes de él con Rei, imágenes del hospital y la mirada de rencor de sus amigas, imágenes de Bratt. Santo cielo! Bratt! Como podía engañarlo? Como podía hacerle lo mismo que le había causado a ella tanto dolor?

- no! – gritó, separándose bruscamente – lo siento Darien pero yo estoy comprometida con Bratt y tú con Rei. No puedo hacerles esto. Además.. piensa! Quieres causarle a Rei el mismo dolor que le causaste a Serena? No me estabas diciendo que te habías arrepentido de aquello?

Serena se paró y salió corriendo.

- lo siento Darien.. pero no puedo hacerlo.

Darien se quedó mirando como se iba. Se sintió confundido. Quien era aquella misteriosa mujer? Era como Serena.. pero al mismo tiempo era distinta a ella. Una sensación muy familiar se apoderó de él.

Se recostó en la piedra y miro el cielo. Por lo menos sabía lo que debía hacer. No podía continuar con Rei después de lo que había pasado. Serena tenía razón. No podía cometer dos veces el mismo error.

Se quedó allí durante horas, mirando el cielo, pensando. Serena por su parte había vuelto a donde estaban los demás. No pudo ver a Rei a los ojos cuando esta le preguntó si estaba bien. Se sentía culpable, muy culpable.

Nai la notó extraña y le pidió que la acompañara a caminar. Cuando estuvieron lejos del grupo le preguntó:

- oye, Serena, te encuentras bien? Que te ha hecho ese animal? Los vi hablando y cuando volviste ya no eras la misma. Ella no aguantó más y se largó a llorar:

- no se que estoy haciendo, Nai. Estoy comprometida con Bratt y sin embargo no puedo dejar de pensar en Darien. No quiero cometer el mismo error dos veces. No quiero enamorarme de él... pero.. pero..

- pero ya lo estas, no es así? Lo amas? – preguntó la pelirroja suavemente.

- Si.. no.. no se... algo me pasa con él.. pero no quiero volver a sufrir.. y recién.. bueno.. recién nos besamos – Nai ahogó una exclamación. – acabo de hacerme pedazos yo misma. – sus sollozos aumentaron hasta convertirse en llanto.

- ESE BRUTO! – dijo furiosa.- lo acabaré por ti... tu no te preocupes.

Serena sonrió entre las lágrimas al ver a su amiga.

- Nai?

- Si Serena? – dijo Nai calmándose.

- Gracias.. nunca se los dije.. ni a ti, ni a Alissa, ni a los demás.. pero gracias.

Nai sonrió.

- no hay porque.

* * *

Esa noche Serena decidió no salir de su casa. Luna la miró preocupada. La joven se encontraba mirando por la ventana con aire ausente. Desde que había vuelto de la playa no había dicho una sola palabra. Había saludado mecánicamente a su familia, subió las escaleras sin mirar ni siquiera a donde pisaba, tiró el bolso de playa en un rincón y se sentó junto a la ventana abrazando las rodillas con los brazos. Eso había sucedido hacía dos horas y todavía no se movía.

- Serena, te sucede algo?

Serena tardó unos segundos en contestar y cuando lo hizo dijo:

- sabes Luna, estoy tan cansada de ser yo. Quisiera tirarlo todo por la borda e irme lejos pero ahora se que intentar huir no resuelve los problemas. Se que no voy a dejar de pensar en él hasta que lo aclare todo.

Luna se sorprendió cuando Serena dijo 'no voy a dejar de pensar en él' ya que sabía perfectamente a quien se refería.

- Serena, tu tienes una nueva vida y Darien tiene la suya. Nada va a volver a suceder, debes quitártelo de la cabeza.

Serena no respondió. Siguió mirando la luna como si en ella estuviera la respuesta a todos sus problemas.

- Nos besamos – dijo de repente.

- Que?

- Nos besamos. En la playa.

- Oh cielos, Serena. Sabes que eso no te hace bien. Debes olvidarte de Darien de una vez por todas. No puedes seguir así.

- Lo se.. – dijo mientras se recostaba – lo se..

Siguió así, sin volver a pronunciar una sola palabra hasta que se quedó dormida.

* * *

Ando con algo de sueño... (salida anoche.. no dormí mucho... ).. pero andaba con ganas de publicar algo, así que decidí subir este cap. jeje.. lo tengo preparado hce bastante...

Respondo rr:

Princess-serenity:  lamento decirte que este cap. es un poco mas corto que los anteriores, pero era necesario que lo cortara ahí... de todas maneras creo que quedó bien... no se.. a Darien aun le queda mucho por sufrir, y quizás alguna que otra venganza de Nai que no se la va a hacer tan fácil...jeje.. tus sugerencias van a ser tomadas en cuenta... )   ... en cuanto a Seiya, el cap. donde aparece está siendo escrito... le falta un poquito.. pero en los caps. siguientes va a aparecer.. beso

Yelitza: nenaaaa.. gracias por el rr  nn.. me alegra saber que les guste! jaja Nai a mi tbn. me encanta (aun no se como me salió un personaje así... solita fue adoptando su personalidad... ).. en cuanto a tus fics..dale! q quiero leerlos... gracias por tus felicitaciones... besossss

Silver Moonlight-81: la respuesta a tu pregunta es sencilla.. Setsuna sufre de un grave complejo de sobreprotección.. es decir..aun la ve como una niña y no le hace ni cinco de gracia que aquel otro le ofrezca a su primo... esto me hizo acordar.. que existe un fic..muy conocido en la red, no tuvo mucho éxito aca en que se llama Quien dijo que no hay chicos en Sailor moon (uno de los mejores que existen de esta serie.. ahí a Hotaru la presentan de un modo muy interesante... les recomiendo leerlo)...

Aska Ishida: Holaaaaaa... jaj me alegro que te intrigue tanto.. signo de que te gusta mi fic  nn .. la verdad cuando lo publiqué pensé q me lo iban a tirar por la cabeza.. asi que muy contenta de que les guste.. otra vez reitero: a Rei y Darien aun les queda mucho por sufrir (yo me encargo de esoo!!!!)...jejeje.... besossssssss ja ne

Angel: muahaha..si..la pasé muy bien escribiendo sobre la venganza de Alissa y Nai... algo mas incluiré por ahí... en cuanto a la relación Lita-Jason..si..van a tener que esperar un poquito mas... sayonara!

TaNiTaLoVe: nenaaaa.. sisis... la idea era que se mezclaran.. aunque eso a Serena no le sirva mucho para pasar de incógnito.. en el prox. cap.. Rei no la va a pasar bien ni por asomo..se los aseguro! y Serena.. no es muy disimulada que digamos..así que va a ser descubierta tarde o temprano... .besossssssss

Lady Palas: ningún problema... nn .. lo único.. la dirección de tu pag no se publicó en el rr.. creo que ninguna dirección dejan que aparezca en esta pag.. asi q mandámela en un mail... cuando pueda te mando los archivos.. x ahora ando medio a mil por que estoy con exámenes... después te los uno y te los paso.. besosssss


	8. La Decisión de Serena

Hola!!! este cap. por ahora va sin título.. ya que se supone que en 20 mins. salgo para la facultad y no tengo mucho tiempo.. de cualquier manera supongo que a la tarde ya tendrá uno... en fin... aca les dejo un nuevo. cap... **DEJEN REVIEWS **!

* * *

**AMANECER**

**CAPÍTULO 8: **

Darien subió las escaleras del restaurante y entró por la gran puerta. Había citado aquí a Rei para cenar y hablar. Ya estaba decidido. Seguiría el consejo que le había dado Serena. No iba a cometer dos veces el mismo error. Ahora estaba seguro de que ya no amaba a Rei. En realidad dudaba haberla amado alguna vez, era más bien que lo había flechado, no estaba muy seguro.

Rei ya lo esperaba adentro. Darien admiró a su novia. Siempre sabía como arreglarse para verse mejor de lo que era. En ese instante estaba vestida con una elegante pollera que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y una blusa blanca.

- querías verme Darien? – le dijo Rei sin más rodeos. Le había sonado extraña la llamada y se imaginaba para que era. Últimamente no se habían visto mucho y lo mas seguro era que Darien quería afianzar más la relación.

- Si.

En ese momento, el mozo se acercó para ver que querían ordenar. Después de elegir lo que querían hablaron de trivialidades hasta que terminó la cena. Cuando la cena terminó y salieron, Darien la acompañó al templo.

- y bien? Que querías decirme? – le preguntó ella cuando llegaron a la puerta.

- En realidad, Rei, yo.. hace mucho tiempo que ya no nos vemos... y.. bueno.. últimamente no..no.. bueno.. ya no me siento atraído por ti.

- Es que hay otra mujer? – preguntó Rei con un hilo de voz. Esto no era lo que se esperaba.

- Si – respondió él. No valía la pena mentirle.

- Quien es? - preguntó con voz dura – la conozco?

- Eso no importa. El punto es que no quiero que dejemos de ser amigos. Se que siempre se dice eso cuando una pareja corta la relación pero esta vez quiero que sea en serio.

- Déjame pensarlo Darien. En este momento te diría que no pero no se si mas adelante me arrepentiría. Necesito un tiempo para acostumbrarme a la idea.

- De acuerdo.

Y besándola en la mejilla partió para su casa.

* * *

Rei se sentó en las escaleras y miró el cielo. Darien ya se había ido y no era necesario disimular mas. Comenzó a llorar. En realidad no lloraba por haber terminado con él. No sabía por que lo hacía, en realidad le sorprendía que no le doliera más que él quería a otra. Pero siguió llorando amargamente. Eran lágrimas acumuladas desde hacía mucho tiempo. Lágrimas de dolor, de arrepentimiento. Había sido una mala persona. Ella no era así. Pero había traicionado a una de sus mejores amigas y todo por que? Por un chico que ni siquiera amaba. En realidad.. – pensó - creo que me sentía sola. 

Serena justo pasaba por allí después de volver del estudio. Aún seguía pensando en lo sucedido. De pronto, vio a Rei llorando en las escaleras del templo. Tras vacilar unos segundos fue y se sentó a su lado sin decir una sola palabra. Rei siguió llorando unos minutos agradeciendo en silencio la compañía de la chica.

Cuando se calmó un poco Serena le preguntó mientras le daba su pañuelo:

- te encuentras mejor?

- A decir verdad, no. Me siento terriblemente - contestó Rei sorprendiéndose de que Serena no le preguntaba que le estaba pasando. Era igual a Serena (Tsukino).. no le interesaba meterse en la vida de los demás sino comprobar que estuvieran bien.

Serena no dijo nada y la abrazó. Rei comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

- sabes? - dijo Rei – hace unos años yo tenía una amiga, una de mis mejores amigas en realidad. Supongo que ya las demás te habrán hablado de ella. Era torpe, descuidada y llorona... (Serena pensó en responderle como antes sacándole la lengua).. pero también era dulce, cariñosa, confiable... era todo lo que una buena amiga puede ser... todo lo que yo no soy – dijo bajando la voz.

Miró la luna que tanto le recordaba a Serena.

- yo cometí la peor traición que una amiga puede cometer. Le quité a su gran amor, a Darien. Cuando recién conocía a Serena, comencé a salir con Darien. Pero cuando ellos descubrieron que en realidad eran.. bueno.. cuando ellos descubrieron lo mucho que se amaban hacía ya tanto tiempo yo me aparté sin problemas. En realidad salía con Darien porque era guapo y estudiaba en la universidad.. pero no lo amaba. Pero pasó el tiempo y comencé a sentirme sola, muy sola. Y los veía a ellos dos tan felices y no pude evitar sentirme celosa, envidiaba su felicidad. Cada vez me sentía más atraída hacia él y comencé a tratar de seducirlo sin pensar en el daño que le ocasionaría a Serena. Un día mientras estudiaba con él lo besé. Y allí comenzó todo. Luego.. cuando Serena nos descubrió en el departamento de Darien le eché la culpa de no haberme ayudado cuando me ... "accidente" (Rei tenía que contarle la historia a Serena sin descubrir que era una sailor) y convencí a las demás de que había sido una traidora. En el fondo sabía que todo era mentira pero me convencí a mí misma ya que eso era más fácil que admitir mi propio error.- se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano – que clase de amiga fui? Que clase de persona soy? Si mi abuelito me viera ahora... – ahogó un sollozo – siento su desprecio como si lo tuviera aquí, a mi lado.

- Rei... – empezó despacio Serena, tenía que encontrar las palabras adecuadas. – tu no eres mala persona. Tan solo te sentías sola. Eso puede ser una carga demasiado pesada para algunas personas y por ello se cometen muchas locuras.

- No, esto es peor. Arruiné la vida de una de mis mejores amigas por mi propio egoísmo. Se que ella por lo que hice se fue de Japón, no solo le quité a su novio y a sus amigas. También a su familia, su hogar.. su país.. el país que ella tanto amaba.

- Necesito hacerte una pregunta... amas a Darien? – preguntó Serena con cautela.

- No lo se. Creo que en realidad no. Además.. el terminó conmigo hace un rato.

- Piensas en todo esto porque Darien te dejó?

- No.. en realidad hace mucho que me sentía así. Pero recién, cuando hablaba con Darien.. me puse a pensar que en realidad no había valido la pena hacerle esto a Serena, menos por él. Y recordé todos los buenos momentos que pasé con ella..a pesar de que nos peleábamos todo el tiempo... lo pasábamos bien.. y..

Rei no pudo seguir hablando. Serena dudo en revelarle quien era en realidad pero no.. dijo.. estaba contenta siendo Serena Anderson ahora. En ese momento una fuerte explosión hizo que las escaleras temblaran y se escucharon varios gritos desesperados pidiendo auxilio. Rei se levantó de repente. No podía transformarse con Serena allí.

- Serena, corramos al templo a escondernos.

- Pero.. – vaciló ... tenía que encontrar la manera de transformarse sin que Rei la descubriera. – de acuerdo, dijo mientras salían corriendo. Rei iba detrás de ella y se escondió detrás de un árbol. Allí se transformó y corrió al lugar donde se escuchaban los gritos.

Serena estaba atenta. Sabía que Rei iba a desaparecer para transformarse y cuando la vio esconderse detrás de un árbol siguió un poco más y ella hizo lo mismo. Luego de transformarse se dirigió al lugar de la explosión. Mientras corría, agarró su viejo telecomunicador y llamó a Amy.

- Amy, hay problemas! El enemigo ha aparecido – le gritó.

- Gracias Serena, ahora vamos. Yo me encargaré de llamar a las demás - contestó Amy mientras se transformaba.

Serena llegó y vio a Rei peleando con un monstruo de apariencia tan repugnante como los que habían aparecido en el desfile. Deyanira miraba con expresión de aburrimiento. Al parecer nunca cambiaría la cara.

- luna de plata! – gritó eliminando al monstruo de una. En ese instante aparecieron las demás sailors y Tuxedo Mask. Serena lo observó acercarse.

- Otra vez tu! – gritó Sailor Júpiter. – quien rayos eres??? – preguntó. Le molestaba el silencio que guardaba la misteriosa guerrera. Pero Serena no dijo nada y salió corriendo mientras pensaba "esto ha sido demasiado fácil. No puedo creer que Deyanira nos haya puesto un desafío tan tonto".

Rei corrió al templo donde encontró una Serena muy agitada (había subido corriendo las escaleras para que Rei no la descubriera)..

- estas bien? - le preguntó Rei

- si.. donde estabas?

- Me escondí entre los árboles pensando que me habías visto pero como no te vi aparecer me vine hasta aquí.. por que estás tan agitada?

- Es que yo también me escondí entre los árboles y cuando no te vi pensé que habías seguido de largo y subí corriendo a ver si te encontrabas bien – mintió.

* * *

Serena colgó el teléfono distraídamente. Bratt le había comunicado que los dos meses terminaban el viernes y que debían volver a los Estados Unidos. Pero ella ya no estaba segura de querer volver. Durante estos dos meses había adquirido fama como modelo, se había hecho mucho mas amiga de las sailors y de los chicos, se había unido mucho con su familia.. no estaba segura de querer volver a dejar todo eso. 

Habían sido dos meses de cambios. Amy finalmente se había atrevido a decirle que sí a Erik y era su novia oficialmente. Mina había cortado con Seth (aunque no había sido un rompimiento demasiado doloroso para ninguno de los dos) y estaba saliendo con un enamoradísimo Scott mientras que Seth solo tenía ojos para Nai aunque esta no se daba por aludida. Lita seguía saliendo con su novio, "tan parecido a aquel que le rompió el corazón" – pensó Serena sonriendo. Lita no cambiaría. Evan mantenía una extraña relación con Alissa y ambos habían decidido quedarse en Japón.

Había mantenido una reunión con todos los que venían de Norteamérica para saber que iban a hacer. Nai, Alissa, Erik, Scott y Evan habían decidido quedarse en Tokyo. Marine, Joy, Andy y Bratt volvían a EEUU. Jason todavía no había decidido que hacer. Solo faltaba ella. Pero tenía tantas dudas... por un lado estaba su vida armada en EEUU y por el otro estaban su familia, Luna, sus amigos... y..nada mas!!.. bueno.. en realidad también esta Darien – admitió de mala gana – pero no se quedaba por él!!!! – se repetía.

Este, luego de romper con Rei se había ido de viaje por un mes a Italia, a un congreso de medicina.

Pensando en que hacer fue al estudio. A la noche se realizaría el último desfile y luego la gran fiesta de gala de despedida organizada por quienes los habían invitado a venir.

Todavía tenía tiempo antes de tener que arreglarse y pensó en dar una vuelta para pensar. Esa noche debía comunicarle a Bratt que había decidido con respecto a su estadía y todavía no sabía que iba a hacer. Necesitaba despejarse y pensar bien las cosas. No quería irse otra vez, pero tampoco quería dejar solo a Bratt. Aunque se habían visto poco últimamente todavía lo quería. "Darien me confunde solamente por lo que pasó hace cinco años" se dijo intentando convencerse.

Pero si se quedaba, con el tiempo Rei, Lita y Mina descubrirían quien era ella en verdad. Y todo lo que había construido en Japón se destruiría. No estaba segura de poder soportar su rechazo una vez mas.

Como por inercia llegó al centro de videojuegos y entró para hablar con Andrew. Desde su llegada se habían visto bastante seguido. Andrew sabía todo lo que había sucedido (exceptuando que ella era Sailor Moon) y había procurado darle ánimos. Además allí encontraría seguramente a Haruka y a Nai. Serena confiaba en ambas plenamente. Haruka era en la que mas confiaba, y Nai su mejor amiga.

Pero ninguna de las dos se encontraba allí. Cuando dio media vuelta para irse chocó con alguien muy particular. Lo reconoció al instante.

El sujeto se ajustó las gafas, la miró unos segundos y dijo:

- Serena Tsukino, 21 años de edad, hija de Ikuko y Kenji Tsukino. Hermana de Sammy Tsukino. Modelo profesional mas conocida como Serena Anderson. Prometida de Bratt, el famoso diseñador de modas. Signo: Cáncer, tipo de sangre: O, cumpleaños: 30 de junio. Que haces aquí? – todo esto lo dijo muy rápidamente.

- Kelvin!... silencio! – susurró. Si alguien escuchaba su verdadera identidad se vería en una mala situación.

Kelvin no dijo nada. Tan solo espero a que la rubia hablara.

- vine de incógnito durante un tiempo a presentar los nuevos diseños de Bratt, pero ahora se complicó y no se si debo quedarme o volver a los Estados Unidos.

Kelvin no dijo nada. Se limitó a mirar a su antigua compañera. Realmente ella había cambiado mucho.

- Molly se alegraría de verte – exclamó de pronto. Sabía que su novia varias veces había lamentado la distancia entre ellas.

- A mi también me gustaría verla – dijo Serena suavemente – pero no se como me recibiría. Con el tiempo comencé a alejarme cada vez más de ella y siento que ya no tenemos nada en común.

- En lugar de hacer conjeturas llámala. Estoy seguro de que se pondrá muy feliz. A pesar de todo te quiere mucho Serena.

Serena lo miró. Siempre había pensado que Kelvin era algo tonto. Ahora podía ver como era él en realidad.

- se ve que la quieres mucho – dijo pensando en Darien.

- La amo – respondió él simplemente.

Un rato mas tarde Serena estaba sentada en su cama frente al teléfono. No sabía que hacer. Quería llamar a Molly pero no se animaba a hacerlo. Justo cuando volvía a agarrarlo para marcar el teléfono sonó y del susto se cayó de la cama.

- ouch... eso duele – se quejó mientras se agarraba el codo sobre el cual había caído. El teléfono seguía sonando.

- SERENAAA ¡CONTESTA YA! – gritó Sammy desde su cuarto.

La joven tomó el auricular y lo prendió.

- Casa de los Tsukino.

- Serena

- Si, quien habla?? - preguntó confundida.

- Soy Nai. Quería saber si querías venir con nosotros a comer.

- No puedo – respondió – esta noche debo ver a Bratt para comunicarle mi decisión.

- Él también va. Pueden comer y después irse a algún lado a hablar.

- De acuerdo – dijo sonriendo – estaré en el hotel a eso de las 9 de la noche, así podemos ir todos juntos.

- Vale! Nos vemos

Justo cuando iba a cortar oyó los gritos de Nai

- espera! Espera!

- Que sucede?? Se te olvidó comunicarme algo? – preguntó confundida

- No.. es que.. que has decidido? ..te quedarás?? – preguntó ansiosamente.

- Lo sabrás esta noche. Adiós!

Luna la miraba desde un rincón. Realmente no quería que Serena se fuera. Le había resultado duro estar sin ella todos estos años. Al parecer la quería mas de lo que pensaba.

- realmente te iras? – preguntó de pronto. No podía aguantar el no saber.

- Tu que crees - dijo sonriendo.

Luna fue a donde estaba su dueña. Serena continuó.

- cuando me dijeron de venir, pensé que no tendría que ver a ninguna de las chicas, ni a ti, ni a nadie conocido.. venía a trabajar por dos meses y luego volvería a los Estados Unidos. Pero al llegar aquí, volví a enamorarme de esta ciudad. Me gusta estar con mi familia, te tengo a ti, la tengo a Amy, las tengo a las chicas aunque no saben quien soy.. descubrí que no puedo irme otra vez.

- que pasará cuando las chicas se enteren de quien eres tu en realidad? Sabes que no puedes mantener tu identidad oculta mucho tiempo mas. Ya lo saben Haruka y Michiru, Amy.. tarde o temprano te reconocerán.

- Ese es un riesgo que tengo que correr – respondió ella.

* * *

Esa noche entró al recibidor del hotel a paso rápido. Para variar...llegaba tarde. Todos ya la aguardaban para salir. 

Llegaron al restaurante y se sentaron. Serena notaba las miradas que le dirigía su novio. Sabía que estaba ansioso por conocer su respuesta y ella todavía no sabía como decirle que se quedaría..indefinidamente.

Los que se quedaban estaban muy felices. Claro que su estadía solo iba a durar unos dos o tres meses, de acuerdo a sus vacaciones. Luego deberían volver a los EEUU por trabajo. Además allí tenían sus familias, sus amigos, sus casas.. su vida.

Joy, Marine y Andy se alegraban de volver. Si bien, Japón les había gustado, no habían encontrado nada que los hiciera quedarse por mas tiempo.

Mientras cenaban Serena los observó. Realmente iba a extrañar a los que se iban. Habían terminado siendo un grupo muy unido.

"ellos me han salvado de mi misma", y recordó como, recién llegada a EEUU había considerado todas las opciones, incluyendo el suicidio. Su desesperación había sido muy grande. Desde que los había conocido era muy feliz. Dirigió su mirada hacia su novio. Amaba a Bratt. Él había sido mas paciente que nadie. La había contenido y apoyado. Le había dado trabajo y un futuro. Pero Darien no era fácil de olvidar. En cuanto lo volvió a ver se había dado cuenta de que aún no lo había borrado del todo de su corazón. Tenía que darse tiempo.

Lo primero que haría sería buscar trabajo. Con la fama que había adquirido eso no sería muy difícil. No quería ser nuevamente una carga para sus padres. Quizás con el sueldo podría alquilarse algo. Luego de pensar todo esto se sintió mejor.

Al terminar, Serena y Bratt se separaron de los demás y se dirigieron a un café para poder hablar tranquilamente. Luego se encontrarían con los demás que iban a ir a bailar. Si bien no había muchos boliches por Japón, todavía estaban acostumbrados a la vida nocturna de su país y querían hacer lo mismo aquí.

Al llegar a la cafetería, se sentaron uno frente al otro. La camarera se acercó a tomar los pedidos. En cuanto se alejó Bratt la miró y le dijo:

- bien... estoy aguardando. Se que has tomado una decisión.

Serena se entristeció. Realmente iba a extrañarlo.

- Bratt.. yo..

- Lo sabía. Vas a quedarte, no es cierto?

- Si... – dijo sin mas rodeos - cuando me hablaste de volver a Tokyo pensé que iba a ser como cuando íbamos a otros países, estábamos un tiempo y después volvíamos alegremente a casa. Pero... esta es mi casa. Volví a encontrar a mi familia, a mis amigos,...

- Si las chicas se enteraran de quien eres realmente no te lo perdonarían.. no son tus amigas realmente porque viven en una mentira.

- Lo se... y en eso te equivocas. Cuando vine pensé que todos me odiarían, que la iba a pasar muy mal...

- Y porque volviste -la interrumpió él

- Porque te amaba y no quería decepcionarte ni decepcionar a los chicos.. se veían muy entusiasmados con este viaje – Bratt calló.

- Pero al llegar aquí – continuó Serena – me encontré con que mucha gente me quería y no estaba enojada conmigo como yo creía... Amy, Andrew, Unasuki, mi familia... Luna..

- Tu gata?? – preguntó incrédulo. Serena se dio cuenta de que había cometido un gran error..

- Ehh..no.. una amiga.. q se llama Luna.. por..por eso le puse el nombre a mi gata..

Serena calló y ambos se miraron.

- realmente voy a extrañarte – le dijo Bratt suavemente

- yo también voy a extrañarte.. significas mucho para mi.. y todavía te amo.. – respondió ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Todo esto significa que terminamos no es así? – preguntó Bratt..

- Así parece ser.. yo no volveré a EEUU salvo de visita y tu no volverás a Japón. Una relación así no funcionaría mucho tiempo.. – repuso ella.

- Además que tu estas todavía confundida con Darien – agregó él. Serena lo miró sorprendida. No sabía que decirle. Como había adivinado aquello?

- No hace falta que lo admitas – continuó él. – te conozco muy bien. Se como fue tu relación con él y no debes sentirte culpable. Un amor así no es fácil de olvidar.

- Bratt..yo.. – empez

No digas nada. Quiero un último beso para recordarte y nos reuniremos con los demás. Falta muy poco tiempo para que nos vayamos y solo quiero tener recuerdos felices de este viaje.

Serena se unió a él en un largo y dulce beso. Luego caminaron de la mano hasta ladiscoteca que no quedaba muy lejos. Fue la primera y última vez que lo vio bailar.

* * *

Listo.... subido.. respondo rr rápido!!! 

Swimmergirl: hola!!! si...pensé en hacer que Darien la reconociera por su beso, pero sería demasiado fácil... Serena pasó por muchos cambios, y los sentmientos por Darien no son los mismos, por lo tanto, el beso también fue distinto...aunque a ambos les quedó una sensación familiar... me alegro que te guste...intento subir los caps. lo más rápido que puedo ya q a mi tampoco me gusta esperar a la actualización cuando leo un fic..jeje... gracias por la suerte en los exámenes.. espero me vaya bien... besossssss

Yelitza: Aloooo... jeje..de nada... mil gracias por dejar siempre rr ...me alegra muchísimo saber que mis fics te gustan...y si... lo de Serena y Darien fue demasiado fuerte para que pudiera romperse tan solo con la distancia y unos años sin verse.. aun no se para que rumbo tome... jeje.. solo tengo escritos hasta el cap 10 y algo del 11... puedo adelantarles que Seiya está a punto de llegar... gracias x el comentario de Nai nn ... besossss

Nomoonseren: hola!!! gracias por el rr! Darien y Serena van a tener que pasar por muchas cosas aun.... incluyendo el momento en el cual él la reconozca.. pero veremos que tal queda.. mm.. con las ganas de hacer un fic.. yo estaba de la misma manera... de hecho los primeros caps de este tienen dos años escritos antes de que me animara a subirlo (lo reescribí taaantas veces...)... ahora que empecé, ya es mas fácil...simplemente agarrás una idea, empezas a escribir y ves como se va dando... por lo menos a veces funciona.. aca tenés la actualización..espero te haya gustado... !

Silver - Moonlight-81: Hola...ese fic q te recomendé a mi por lo menos me encantó cuando lo leí...hay algunos otros..despue's me fijo bien... porque en este momento no me acuerdo (mi memoria deja mucho que desear)... en fin.... gracias por el rr!!! besosss

Laidy Ann: jjajaj.. gracias... y si..pienso terminarlo... jamás dejaría un fic por la mitad.... besossss


	9. Eres muy predecible

Hola!!! siento haber tardado en subir el cap.. pero estuve internada en el hospital los últimos días por apendicitis... je.. así que se me complicó un poco actualizar...

Recién hoy me dieron el alta así que ahora me dispongo a subir lo q tenía preparado de varios fics... mañana seguramente suba el de Una Lágrima en la Oscuridad... **REVIEWS.. abajo les propongo algo..pero antes..leann!**

* * *

**AMANECER**

**CAPÍTULO 9:**

En la puerta de la discoteca, cuatro chicas aguardaban para entrar. Querían animar a Rei que todavía se hallaba triste por su rompimiento. Amy había accedido a acompañarlas ya que esa noche Erik se reuniría con sus amigos para despedirse ya que estos se irían en dos días.

Cuando finalmente lograron pasar, se abrieron camino entre una multitud de adolescentes que bailaban y gritaban. Fueron justo al medio y comenzaron a bailar hasta que un chico totalmente ebrio empujo fuertemente a Lita.. la cual cayó encima de un muchacho que estaba a su lado.

- perdóname – se disculpó azorada Lita – es que un idiot..... QUE!??!?!!?!? -gritó al darse cuenta sobre quien había caído. Jason, debajo de ella, la miraba burlonamente.

- No podías aguantar para tirarte sobre mí. Admítelo, muchas lo hacen.

- NO SEAS IDIOTA! - repuso ella mientras procuraba levantarse. Cuando se puso de pie vio que todo el grupo norteamericano estaba allí. Amy había desaparecido con Erik y Mina y Scott se miraban embobados – que hacen aquí?

- Que hacen ustedes aquí – contraatacó Jason – a ellas las entiendo pero tu deberías estar durmiendo ahora. Las niñas no están despiertas hasta tan tarde.

Fue necesario que Serena y Rei la sujetaran para que no lo matara.

- vaya, vaya.. al parecer todos hemos optado por la misma salida – dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Al girare sobre si mismos vieron a Seth y Van que los miraban.

- es verdad – agregó el otro – solo falta Darien y seríamos el grupo completo.

Esa frase provocó la reacción de varias personas. Bratt volteó a ver a Serena, esta dio un respingo al igual que Rei y Nai gruñó al recordara aquel molesto.

- vaya..perdóname – dijo Seth cuando vio a Rei – de veras lo siento Rei, no me di cuenta

- no te preocupes – dijo esta sonriendo débilmente – ya lo he superado.

Él se limitó a apretarle amistosamente un brazo, dándole su apoyo.

- Hey! Hemos venido a divertirnos! No a hacernos las mártires o a llorar penas pasadas? – exclamó Nai algo cansada de los suspiros de la sailor de fuego. Algunos le dirigieron miradas extrañadas. Eso había sido un claro ataque hacia Rei, pero ella no tenía por que odiarla... o si?

Tan solo Alissa la miraba sonriente, aprobando el malicioso comentario. Tomó a su amiga de las manos y se pusieron a bailar, incitando al grupo a unírseles, lo cual hicieron en seguida.

El calor aumentaba. Bailaban formando un círculo. En medio de todos se encontraban tiradas carteras y abrigos ligeros. Las chicas se habían atado el pelo en colitas, rodetes y trenzas para refrescar la nuca.

Jasón se acercó a Lita luego de bailar con una rubia que parecía menor que él.

- Deja de mirar a la pobre chica como quisieras asesinarla... tan solo bailó conmigo. Se que me amas pero debes procurar refrenar sus impulsos homicidas – le dijo al oído poniéndose tras ella.

La joven totalmente furiosa se dio vuelta para pegarle un codazo en pleno estómago, pero tras unos segundos de intercambiar miradas, sonrió, procurando imitar la expresión burlona de superioridad de aquel.

- No podrías conmigo aunque quisieras – se limitó a decir, y se apartó del grupo en dirección a la otra pista. Desaparecería un rato, dejándolo rumiando aquel último comentario. Al escaparse, Jasón no tendría oportunidad de replicar hasta que fuera muy tarde.

Bajó los escalones en dirección al bar. Quizás podría aprovechar para tomar algo mientras hacía tiempo. No tenía ganas de abrirse camino a empujones ni de bailar sola por ahí.

Un brazo la detuvo bruscamente obligándola a girar hacia él. Jasón la miraba con un brillo de determinación en sus ojos claros. Ella abrió la boca para lanzar un comentario mordaz, pero un par de labios unidos a los suyos se lo impidieron. Forjeceó unos segundos, intentando librarse de él, pero la sobrepasaba en fuerza y no tenía intenciones de dejarla escapar.

Finalmente ella se rindió al beso. Jasón le lamió el labio inferior con delicadeza por espacio de unos segundos y profundizó el beso, probando la tibieza del interior de su boca. Lita sintió como las manos de su enemigo se enredaban en su pelo acercándole más hacia ella, ayudándose se su propia lengua para atraerlo al interior de su boca. El empezó a acariciarle la espalda con una mano mientras la otra se aventuraba por su cintura.

Un instante después se separaban. La joven miró directamente a sus ojos, y el brillo de triunfo que vio en ellos la enfureció.

Los dos se mantuvieron en silencio un instante.

- muy predecible – dijo ella procurando imitar su sonrisa maliciosa. Luego se escabulló nuevamente.

Jasón no hizo ademán de seguirla. Estalló en carcajadas.

- ya caerás, mi querida....

* * *

- noquieronoquieronoquieronoquieronoquieronoquieroooooo – gritaba Serena mientras Amy la arrastraba. Había logrado retrasar su ingreso a la universidad todo lo que pudo, pero finalmente Amy había triunfado – Amy, dejame en paz! Son vacaciones!! Quiero disfrutarlas!.. – argumentaba Serena. No tenía ganas de ponerse a hacer ridículas tareas y proyectos, ni estudiar durante muchas horas, ni aguantar a viejos profesores que la harían dormirse con sus charlas poco interesantes.

Pero Amy no iba a dejarse vencer. Ya que Serena le había confirmado que planeaba quedarse permanentemente debía pensar en su futuro. Y nada mejor para ello que estudiar una carrera.

- vaya!, parece que te llevaran al matadero – dijo una voz conocida. Ambas voltearon y se encontraron con Van.

Serena se puso a la defensiva. Donde estaba Van había peligro de que estuviera Darien. No sabía cuando planeaba volver de Italia y no quería que la pillara desprevenida. A pesar de todos sus cambios sabía que él, que la conocía mas que nadie, tarde o temprano la descubriría y quería evitarlo a toda cosa. Para ello, no tenía que juntarse con él.

Pero Darien no apareció y al cabo de cinco minutos Serena pudo relajarse.... aunque estaba algo desilusionada.

"eso no es verdad!!!" – se dijo – "no me importa donde esté Darien, yo ya lo he olvidado, no quiero nada mas con él".

Aún así siguió vigilando atentamente. Amy charlaba con Van. Este le había contado de su relación con Joy. Pero habían terminado, no solo porque ella se volvía a su país sino porque, a pesar de que le gustaba.. le faltaba "algo".. y no sabía que.

Serena, que había escuchado a medias la conversación, se volteó y le dijo:

- yo se que le falta...

Van y Amy la miraron interrogantes...

- Te atrajo Joy por el mismo motivo que te atrajo Michiru – empezó ella con voz triunfante

- Como te has ent.....

- Silencio – interrumpió Serena – déjame terminar. Ambas te atrajeron porque se parecían a una persona que tu no has olvidado: Lita.

- Lita?? Que tiene que ver Lita? A mi jamás me ha gustado. No me gustan las chicas tan altas y fuertes.. – se defendió él.

- Sabes que sí.. tengo razón. – afirmó ella – no te conoceré tanto.. pero reconozco la mirada de cachorro sin hogar que pones cada vez que te la cruzas, o la miras.

- Cachorro sin hogar??? – repitieron Amy y Van. La primera reía, el segundo estaba algo molesto. No le gustaba que lo analizaran así, mucho menos si tenían razón.

* * *

Serena caminaba por el campus arrastrando los pies. No le hacía ni pizca de gracia volver al mundo de los libros. A pesar de su nueva madurez, seguía conservando viejos rasgos demasiado presentes en su personalidad como para que se perdieran.

- Como me dejé convencer para esto – murmuró de mal humor mientras se dirigía a la entrada del gran edificio.

Gritos y risas se escuchaban por doquier. Primer día de clases. Muchos comenzaban una nueva etapa, otros... ya se encontraban en ella pero era igualmente importante.

Al entrar al edificio miró hacia ambos lados. Se sentía perdida.

"genial" – pensó – "y ahora que?" – decidida a no pedir ayuda, comenzó a caminar por uno de los largos pasillos. Totalmente abstraída en sus pensamientos, no vio a una chica que, al igual que ella, caminaba perdida en su propio planeta.

"creo que cada vez voy peor... no tengo la menor idea de donde est... OUCHHH" – otra cosa no podía ser. El choque fue tan fuerte al estar ambas distraídas que las arrojó al suelo mientras los papeles que la desconocida venía leyendo volaban por todos lados.

- Ohh nooooo! – se lamentó la joven mientras arrodillada comenzaba a juntarlos. Serena se incorporó y la ayudó.

- Discúlpame...no vi por donde iba – le dijo mientras le alargaba una de las hojas.

- Discúlpame tu también entonces, porque yo tampoco veía por donde iba – le respondió la otra con una sonrisa.

Dos semanas más tarde, Serena corría por los pasillos como si alguien estuviera persiguiéndola. En realidad debía encontrarse con Amy para comer pero se había quedado dormida en clase y nadie la había despertado.

Entró a la cafetería rápidamente y paseó la mirada por el lugar buscando a su amiga. Cuando la localizó comenzó a caminar hacia ella. Pero antes de que llegara, Lita se le adelantó y se unió a Amy. La sonrisa se le borró de la cara. Si bien quería mucho a Lita, necesitaba hablar con Amy y ahora tendría que disimular. Empezaba a hartarse de llevar una doble vida si bien aún no quería confesarles a las inners su verdadera identidad.

- hola! - saludó cuando llegó hasta la mesa.

- Buenos días Serena – le respondieron las dos a coro. Serena tomó asiento junto a Lita y se dispuso a abrir la bolsa que contenía su sándwich. Pero este pronto fue dejado de lado cuando vio lo que Lita había traído. Con un poco de suerte y poniendo cara de hambre conseguiría, como siempre, que Lita le diera parte de su almuerzo.

Muy pronto Lita se percató de las miradas de su amiga y le ofreció. Mientras Serena comía, no se dio cuenta de las miradas de Amy. Esta miraba a Lita, la cual miraba fijamente a Serena como si nunca la hubiera visto antes.

"tal vez sea lo mejor" – pensó Amy mientras esperaba a que Lita reaccionara. Era evidente que su amiga había descubierto a Serena. Pero Lita no dijo palabra. Luego de echarle una extraña mirada se disculpó con las dos y se levantó de la mesa.

Amy la vio alejarse mientras Serena continuaba comiendo, ajena a todo lo que había sucedido. Luego de terminar de comer ambas tiraron los restos en el tacho de basura y se dirigieron a sus respectivas clases.

- oye, nos encontramos a la salida? – le preguntó Serena antes de desviarse hasta su salón.

- Disculpa Serena pero tengo algo que hacer. Nos vemos después! – la saludó antes de irse por el mismo camino.

* * *

La tarde transcurrió lenta para ambas. Serena porque se aburría, Amy porque ardía en deseos de correr con Lita para averiguar que había descubierto y que pensaba hacer ahora que sabía la verdad...si es que la sabía.

Al terminar as clases, Amy se juntó con el resto de los estudiantes que salían. Se dirigió a la clase de Lita y allí preguntó a las compañeras de esta si la habían visto ya que había mirado dentro y no la había encontrado. Todas le dijeron lo mismo: Lita no había asistido a clases. Preocupada, Amy dio vueltas por la universidad para ver si la encontraba.

Luego de caminar durante media hora se dirigió a la terraza para pensar tranquila que hacer. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar justamente allí a su amiga.

- hola - saludó suavemente al acercarse a ella – interrumpo?

- Para nada – le respondió Lita mientras Amy se sentaba a su lado en el suelo.

- Me preocupé en el almuerzo cuando te levantaste tan de golpe. Tu no eres de hacer eso – dijo Amy con cautela.

- Es verdad, no es mi costumbre – respondió Lita mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a la baranda de la terraza.

Luego de unos segundos, Lita se volvió hacia Amy.

- hace cuanto sabes lo de Serena?

- Algunas semanas – respondió su amiga sin rodeos.

- Por que no lo dijiste? – le preguntó aunque sabía la respuesta.

- Porque era su decisión Lita.. lo sabes.

Lita no respondió. Aun estaba enfadada con Amy por no haberle contado la verdad. Rayos! Llevaban mucho tiempo viéndose.. saliendo.. siendo "amigas" sin saber quien era en realidad. Pero.. podía culparla? Lo que le habían dicho no estaba bien. Lo que habían hecho.. podía ser llamado deslealtad o traición. Se habían llamado sus amigas.. y le habían fallado con el primer obstáculo que se les cruzó. Claro que nunca pensaron que aquel obstáculo se llamara Rei Hino.

La furia dio paso a la vergüenza.

- perdóname – le dijo. Amy asintió en silencio.

* * *

Serena iba murmurando acerca de su dolor de pies.

- jamás voy a volver a usar estas malditas sandalias.....

Había caminado durante horas recorriendo vidrieras, pero ya estaba cansada. Se compró un par de donas de chocolate en un negocio y fue al parque a sentarse junto a la fuente para comerlas en paz.

- Hola Serena! – saludó Luna de repente. Por la sorpresa, la joven casi cae a la fuente pero la cosa no pasó a mayores ya que pudo agarrarse justo a tiempo (aunque perdió la dona que estaba comiendo y ambas la vieron hundirse hasta el fondo).

- Luna! Siempre tienes que aparecer así de sorpresa? – se lamentó todavía con la mirada puesta en su dona.

- Vamos.. no te quejes.. tienes otras dos para comerte.

Refunfuñó unos minutos mas hasta terminar con ambas.

- han sabido algo del enemigo?

- No..y eso me tiene muy preocupada. Quien sabe que estarán planeando...

- Hola Serena – la voz de Lita a sus espaldas las sorprendió. Luna intentó disimular y comenzó a maullar lastimeramente. Lita dirigió su mirada hacia la gata.

- Que casualidad encontrarte también aquí Luna – dijo sarcásticamente mientras Serena luchaba por tomar aire, tras ahogarse con el último pedacito de dona que estaba comiendo.

En cuanto recuperó el aliento comenzó a murmurar algo parecido a una excusa.

- no te molestes, las he visto hablando y hasta las he oído – dijo frenándola en seco – esto ha corroborado mis sospechas.

- De que hablas? – preguntó Serena desesperada.

- Como está Sammy? – preguntó haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta.

- Oh..el está muy ocup.. – calló al darse cuenta de su error.

- Lo sabía.. – susurró mas para sí misma. Serena no supo que decir, Lita permaneció quieta, mirando fijamente un punto inexistente.

De pronto volvió la cabeza en dirección a la rubia.

- perdóname

Serena se había hecho el firme propósito de ser fuerte, de mostrarse dura y no hacérselo nada fácil. Pero todos sus planes se vinieron abajo tras escuchar a su amiga. Se había jurado hacerlas sufrir... pero todo aquello ya no tenía importancia.

Un rato mas tarde se encontraban paseando por el parque n10. Tenían cinco años por contarse mutuamente. Lita le prometió cocinarle esa noche una de sus famosas cenas. También invitarían a Amy, ya que participaba en el secreto. Como su amiga, había prometido no decirle nada a las otras dos.

- Lita... porque odias tanto a Jasón?

La sailor se puso automáticamente de mal humor.

- no me arruines el día hablando de ese idiota, si?

Serena no respondió. Tarde o temprano la obligaría a hablar.

* * *

Bueeeno... esto es todo por ahora...la panza me duele x la operación así que la corto aca.. espero les guste..

Ahh..si.. cierto.. si dejan rr! Seiya aparecerá en el prox. cap... jejejee

Lostgirl: jaajjme hizo reir tu rr.. en fin..me alegro que te guste...y las opiniones sobre Serena son varias.. aunque me gustaría saber el xq de la tuya..nn

Silver-Moonlight-81: Serena volverá con Darien? naaadie lo sabe... depende de lo que me den ganas..jajajaj.. uds que dicen?? Serena perdonará a Rei?? mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm no se.. no lo tengo decidido aun..

Ciakaira: y buen... Darien se fue a Italia a reflexionar (q falta le hacía...).. pero tarde o temprano volverá a aparecer... veremos q pasa.. ahi tienen la reacción de Lita.. no se q les pareció.. besoss

Yelitza: va?? jaajaj nunca pensé que Bratt les fuera a caer tan bien... a mi me resultaba algo..mm.. estiradito.. demasiado serio..(aunque Darien no es precisamente el rey de la alegría tampoco... ).. por ahii haga alguna aparición mas adelante..quien sabe?? Seiya definitivamente va a aparecer.. que es una historia sin mi querido Seiya por ahi????? por ahora es un Serena - Darien..pero todo puede cambiar..veremosss .. buen..prometo actualizar pronto esta vez (dudo q me salga otra operación en el medio..jajaj)..besosss

Ladystarichardson: exactamente... eso es lo que pretendían..no forzar una relación que a la larga no funcionaría... y no..no se lo pienso hacer tan fácil a Darien... todavía le falta un largo camino x recorrer..y muchas cosas que entender.. mm..lo de los demás starlights.. lo estoy viendo.. tampoco quiero un fic donde todo el mundo termine de a parejitas.. pero veremos..lo voy a tener en cuenta.. (corto aca porque me empieza a molestar la panza otra vez y quiero irme a acostar...)..besossss

Natalia Kido: las cosas no pueden forzarse, Bratt desde un principio supo que Serena seguía sintiendo algo por Darien.. pero tampoco las cosas van a ser tan façiles.. Darien no se la merece aún.. fue demasiado grande su error... a Amy y a Lita las perdonó dentro de todo fácil, porque no habían tenido mucho que ver con la traición de Rei... les fue mas fácil perdonarlas..ahora veremos q pasa c el resto.. gracias x la felicitación.. nn me alegro que te guste!

TaNiTaLoVe: reitero que me impresiona que Bratt haya tenido éxito..jajaj.. quizás la llame alguna vez a Serena para ver como anda.. puede ser un diálogo interesantte... verás no actualicé pronto esta vez..aunque por otras razones..jajajahora ya me dieron de alta así q puedo escribir de nuevo, aunque de a ratitos porque me canso...

Serenity-Princess: Darien volverá a aparecer y aunque no sepa que esa Serena es su Serena, los celos saldrán a flote al verla con Seiya.. eso seguro... y lo de Bratt..no le veía futuro con él... así q ..lo saqué de escena..jaja.. uh..duele .. corto aca q me dalta un rr mas por responder..graciasssssssssss y besossssss

Chriseluna: te escribo muy rápido... espero me entiendas..xq me cansé mucho x estar sentada... recién hace 3 días me operé asi q aun duele..jaj.. me alegro mucho q te guste el fic...!!! y si..la desición de Serena x ahora sigo pensandoq fue la acertada... gracias x el rr!!! besoss

Gracias a todas por el apoyo y los ánimos.. prometo actualizar pronto!!!!!! besosssss


	10. El Retorno de los Three Lights

Bien.. no pensaba actualizar tan rápido... pero hoy me agarró un ataque de inspiración y me escribí todo de corrido... lo mismo que los caps. de otros fics que tengo c la otra cuenta: Minah19.... No se si les parecerá bueno o malo... después opinen y díganmelo.. si me fui de línea, no les gustó, si les gusto o tienen sugerencias..

En fin.. como hay tanto virus suelto, y si me agarra uno y pierdo mis archivos (que incluyen lo que tengo escrito hasta ahora) me darían ganas de estrangular a alguien... así que por las dudas..decidí no esperar mas y subir este cap... Espero les guste..

Reitero mi pedido... si en algún momento tienen ganas, pueden pasarse por mi fic: Una Lágrima en la Oscuridad? me gustaría saber que opinan... ya que a mí por ahora me está gustando.. pero no se si es bueno o no... en fin..no molesto mas.. lean...

* * *

**AMANECER**

**CAPÍTULO 10: El regreso de los Three Lights...**

- WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

El grito se oyó en toda la casa, pero nadie se inmutó. Dos minutos mas tarde, Serena, a medio vestir y arrastrando un bolso demasiado grande hizo su aparición en el comedor donde los demás estaban tomando el desayuno.

- te has vuelto a quedar dormida? – preguntó su madre tranquilamente mientras tomaba un pequeño sorbo de te.

- Por que no me despertaron?? – se lamentó mientras intentaba tomarse de una un gran vaso de agua y comer varias galletas.

Medio atragantada y saltando para ponerse los zapatos agarró su bolso y se dirigió a la puerta.

- a donde vas? – preguntó su padre mientras terminaba de ojear la sección de noticias del periódico.

- Voy a la casa de unas amigas... vuelvo para la hora de cenar!

Tras lanzar un saludo general salió corriendo. La puntualidad jamás sería parte de ella, ya era hora de que se fuera resignando.

Avanzó dando pasos grandes (ya estaba demasiado crecidita para ir corriendo como una colegiala cualquiera) pero a unas tres cuadras de su destino final se detuvo en seco. Darien iba caminando en dirección contraria!

- Meeeeedia vuelta – se dijo disparando para el otro lado. No tenía ganas de encontrarse con él después de todo lo sucedido. Cuando había regresado de Italia?

Avanzó rápidamente por una calle paralela.

"_van a matarme por ser tan impuntual_" – gimió doblando en la esquina ya próxima al departamento de las chicas cuando..

- OUCH!! – su grito de sorpresa y dolor al chocar con un extraño no se hizo esperar.

- Que te pasa!? – gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo – por que no tienes mas cuidado!?

Aquella voz... tan conocida... no..no podía ser....

- Bombón??????? – preguntó aquel. Oh si.. si era.. "_piensa rápido Serena... no pueden descubrirte_"...

Frente a sí tenía nada mas y nada menos que al mismísimo Seiya Kou en todo su esplendor. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no abrir la boca hasta el piso por la sorpresa, adoptó el aire mas inocente que pudo.

- Bombón?? Que clase de falta de respeto es esa??? Mi nombre es Se... señorita Anderson! – replicó procurando parecer indignada.

Seiya la miró incrédulo unos instantes pero luego sonrió.

- Bombón..puedes tratar de engañar a cualquiera... pero no a mí.. Te conozco demasiado bien.

"_las chicas también y algunas todavía no lo han hecho_" pensó con amargura. Por un instante vaciló en decirle todo, pero en seguida desechó la idea.

- no se con quien me confundes... pero no te conozco y definitivamente no se de quien o que me estas hablando. Ahora si me disculpas.. debo irme – respondió comenzando a caminar.

- No! Espera! – gritó él mientras corría hasta ponerse frente a ella.

Serena se detuvo en seco maldiciendo. Si continuaba allí se delataría. Seiya no era fácil de engañar.

- que quieres? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

- Puedes decirme tu nombre, señorita Anderson? – Seiya se acercó nuevamente hasta pararse frente a ella.

"_Maldición_" – pensó... Serena – respondió con voz derrotada.

- Serena... – repitió el triunfal... – mira que casualidad...

Ella lo miró desafiante.

- algún problema con mi nombre?

- No..no.. ninguno, es un nombre muy bonito – respondió sacudiendo los brazos – pero..dime una cosa Serena .. – agregó recalcando su nombre - como se encuentran Luna y las chicas?

Estuvo a punto de responder por costumbre.. pero ya había caído una vez en la trampa y se dio cuenta segundos antes de abrir la boca..

"_oohhh no..no caeré de nuevo_"...

- Luna? No conozco a ninguna Luna.. y no se de que chicas me hablas..

Seiya suspiró. Podía ser buena actriz, pero no lo engañaría. No por nada había pasado tanto tiempo observando hasta el mas mínimo detalle.

La miró de arriba a abajo. Ciertamente había cambiado en cuanto a imagen: otro peinado, otro color de ojos (acaso eran lentes de contacto?), actitud, modo de vestir. Hasta su mirada había cambiado, revelaba una angustia que no podía ocultar. Ignoraba las razones por las cuales negaba su identidad, pero pronto lo tu digas – respondió. Por ahora aceptaría su versión... pero estaría muy atento. Tarde o temprano daría un paso en falso. Siempre había sido una atolondrada.

Ella sabía perfectamente que Seiya no había tragado una sola palabra. Se dio media vuelta.

- debo irme... adiós... quien quiera que seas – agregó.

- Puedo acompañarte? – preguntó el sonriendo malicioso.

Serena insultó por lo bajo. Como ir a lo de Haruka y Michiru sin que Seiya se diera cuenta? Si se negaba no cabían dudas de que la perseguiría. Lo conocía demasiado bien.

- de acuerdo – aceptó resoplando disgustada.

Caminaron en silencio sin dirigirse a ningún lugar en particular. Serena intentaba hacer funcionar su imaginación y decidir donde podía ir sin que la reconocieran. Decidió pasar por el hotel y visitar a los chicos. Por lo menos a ellos no los conocía y no habría peligro que la delataran.

- Cuéntame de tu vida Serena.... – dijo Seiya cansado de tanto silencio.

- Que quieres que te cuente? Soy modelo, viví en Estados Unidos durante algunos años.. y recientemente conseguí un contrato aquí. Había venido temporalmente pero decidí mudarme.

Volvió a callarse. Quizás el se hartara y decidiera dejarla en paz. Pero Seiya no estaba dispuesto....

- Sabes... me sorprende que aún no me hayas reconocido... – dijo haciendo un nuevo intento por lograr que se delatara.

- Que te reconozca? Acaso te había visto en alguna parte?

- Siendo del mundo de la farándula deberías... supongo que conoces el grupo de los Three Lights.

- Claro.. todo el mundo los conoce..desaparecieron hace algún tiempo – respondió ella con aires de superioridad..- por que?

- Pues resulta que yo soy uno de los antiguos Three Lights. Serena, y me refiero a mi antigua amiga, me idolatraba. De hecho, el primer día que nos conocimos casi se desmaya de la emoción al verme. Caminó de rodillas dos cuadras suplicándome que le firmara un autógrafo.

- ESO ES MENTIRA! – reaccionó ella saltando violentamente hasta ponerse frente a él – Te llamé idiota! No te soportaba!!!!

Ooooooooohhhhhhhh maldición!!!!! Había caído en una trampa tan simple. Seiya se limitó a mirarla con aire triunfal.

Ella suspiró cansinamente.

- de acuerdo...nunca fui muy buena para disimular..

- no podías engañarme – respondió él suavemente – te conozco demasiado bien.

- Las chicas también y no lo han hecho, a excepción de Amy y Lita después de mucho tiempo – respondió – tampoco lo ha hecho Darien.

Él le dirigió una mirada de sorpresa.

- Como es que pueden estar tan ciegos? Puedes haber cambiado el peinado, color de ojos y demás.... hasta el apellido si quieres ponerlo de esa manera... pero... tu esencia sigue siendo solo tuya, bombón.... Jamás conocí otra igual.

Ella no respondió. De pronto caminó hacia delante y lo abrazó con fuerza.

- me alegra que volvieras! – le dijo. Él estaba sorprendido, pero recuperó la calma en seguida y correspondió a su abrazo, rogando para que no escuchara el fuerte latir de su corazón por tenerla tan cerca.

- Espera! – gritó Serena separándose bruscamente y mirándolo con desconfianza – a que han venido? Dudo mucho que la princesa les haya dado unas vacaciones....

Él se encogió de hombros.

- estoy de acuerdo contigo... pero lamentablemente no nos dijo. Simplemente nos llamó un día para anunciarnos que debíamos volver a la tierra.

- Eso es extraño... – murmuró. Tendría que ver con los recientes ataques?

Llegaron al parque. Por alguna razón, siempre terminaba allí. Sentados a la orilla del lago, Serena le contó toda la historia. Al finalizar, Seiya hervía de rabia.

- como han podido ser tan traidoras? No puedo entender que las perdones...

- no las he perdonado... al menos no a todas. Pero.... – vaciló. Como explicarle lo que sentía cuando veía a sus amigas?

Él no respondió. Que decir cuando su opinión era totalmente contraria?

- piensas que soy una idiota, no es cierto? – preguntó arrojando pequeñas piedritas al agua.

- Claro que no. Pienso que eres muy buena... quizás demasiado. Pero jamás diría que eres una idiota.

- Gracias... de cualquier manera.... es distinto lo que sentía hacia Amy o hacia Lita, que Mina ... y mucho menos Rei. Ellas dos me trataron muy duramente.... no escucharon ..... admito que Lita también fue ruda... pero su arrepentimiento fue sincero..

- O sea que no perdonarás tan fácil a Mina y Rei si alguna vez descubren tu identidad... lo cual es probable que hagan, tarde o temprano?

- O sea que no tengo intenciones de perdonarlas – aclaró con voz firme. Suspiró. Estaba algo cansada del asunto – admito que puedo llegar a .. tolerarlas. Hemos sido grandes amigas durante años y a veces se me olvida todo lo sucedido. No son mis enemigas, Seiya... pero tampoco pueden volver a ser mis amigas. De hecho pasará un tiempo antes de que vuelva a confiar en Lita como antes.

- Pero la has perdonado....

- Pero la he perdonado..si.. – asintió despacio – aunque no se por que....

- Disculpe, podría acelerar? – preguntó una muy apurada Serena. Mirando ansiosa por la ventana del taxi. Para variar llegaba tarde.

Esa noche se llevaría a cabo un importante desfile de caridad. Los fondos se destinarían al Hogar de Huérfanos de Tokio y como parte del staff de modelos de Bratt, Alissa, Nai y ella habían sido invitadas. Pero luego de bañarse, se había entretenido con una revista de historietas, perdiendo la noción del tiempo, hasta que Luna le saltó a la cabeza, harta de no obtener respuesta por parte de la rubia (no hace falta aclarar que casi le da un infarto).

Tras cambiarse apresuradamente, salió disparando para el hotel.

Al llegar cruzó la puerta apresuradamente, esquivando a duras penas a un pobre portero que estaba allí en medio de su camino.

- Perdón, perdón, perdón ... – suplicó mientras corría junto al vestidor para que le entregaran el primer vestido.

- Perdida en tu lejano planeta? – preguntó Alissa sonriendo detras una revista mientras la maquillaban.

- Ehm.. historietas – murmuró bajando la cabeza avergonzada. A veces podía ser tan infantil.

Nai apareció de repente chillando emocionada. Algunas de las modelos que estaban terminando de vestirse o maquillarse la miraron molestas, pero la joven no se inmutó. Saltando en torno a sus amigas gritaba "los Three Lights!!". Serena volteó la cabeza y la miró sorprendida.

- a que te refieres? Que pasa con los Three Lights??

- LOS THREE LIGHTS HAN VUELTO Y TOCARÁN ESTA NOCHEEEEEE!!! – chilló sin dejar de saltar, sonriendo tontamente.

Eso fue suficiente para que todas las jóvenes se unieran a los alocados festejos de su amiga. Serena sin embargo, se quedó inmóvil.

"_Seiya vendra_?" – pensó confundida. No le había comentado nada del asunto, y eso que ella le había invitado a venir. Además.... desde cuando habían vuelto al escenario?????????

Si el vestido hubiera sido la cabeza del pobre chico, al instante hubiera quedado estrangulado.

- Buenas noches, damas y caballeros. Es un placer para mí, presentarles el desfile de caridad que se llevará a cabo para reunir fondos para el Hospicio de Tokio. – comenzó a decir el dueño del hotel, encargado de anunciar a las modelos.

Las luces se apagaron, dejando iluminado tan solo la pasarela.

- En esta noche tan especial, contamos con la presencia de Serena Anderson, Natsuki Himura y Alissa Styles, del staff del famoso diseñador de modas estadounidense Bratt Shoenfeld. Pero esa no es la única sorpresa... hoy... tras varios años de ausencia, los Three Lights han accedido a cantar para nosotros. Con ustedes: Seiya, Yaten y Taiki Kou!!!

El escenario se iluminó de pronto y los tres comenzaron a cantar. Serena y demás se habían escabullido tras bastidores para verlos. Buscó a Amy entre la multitud, deseando ver su expresión, pero no pudo encontrarla. Observó a su amigo mientras cantaba Nagareboshi. Cual sería la reacción de las chicas cuando se enteraran que las Starlights habían regresado? Y mas importante aún... guardarían Yaten y Taiki su secreto?

Apoyó el mentón en el borde del balcón donde estaban ocultas y cerró los ojos. Aquella canción le traía recuerdos.

"_Sólo puedo contener mis lágrimas de arrepentimiento. _

_Lo que quedó fue el dolor"_

Habían sido tiempos difíciles. Con Darien fuera, le había costado mucho estar sola. Que ciega había sido.

"_Pasando a través del cielo nocturno  
Pido un deseo frente a una estrella fugaz  
Murmuro para mí mismo mi deseo de verte (por favor envía mi mensaje, luz estelar)"_

Seiya había sido su apoyo durante aquellos días. Volvió a abrir los ojos. Por que habían vuelto? Que era lo que la princesa Kayuu había visto en su futuro? Sospechaba que Deyanira había tenido algo que ver, aunque no estaba segura exactamente que era lo que buscaba. Su último ataque había sido demasiado débil.

"_Respóndeme ahora (respóndeme)  
Respóndeme cariñosamente (respóndeme)  
Respóndeme ahora (respóndeme)  
Respóndeme cariñosamente (respóndeme)..."_

La última estrofa de la canción. Cuando esta terminó, los aplausos y gritos de varias chicas emocionadas inundaron el recinto.

- démonos prisa. Ya pronto será nuestro turno – comentó Alissa arrastrando a una muy embobada Nai que proclamaba a los cuatro vientos su amor por Yaten.

Serena las siguió a paso lento.

- Tiene reservada una mesa, señor? – preguntó amablemente al joven que estaba parado frente a él.

- Así es

- Dígame su nombre y en seguida lo ubicaré.

- Chiva... Darien Chiva.

- Bien señor Chiva, acompáñeme.

Aún no estaba seguro que estaba haciendo allí. Por una amiga se había enterado de casualidad que Serena Anderson desfilaría en aquel evento y había decidido asistir, obedeciendo a uno de sus impulsos.

Se habían separado de mala manera aquel día en la playa. De acuerdo, no debió haberla besado estando con Rei.. había cometido el mismo error que con su princesa... pero se había perdido en sus ojos en aquel momento, no había pensado. Y ahora ella no quería verlo. Era consciente de la atracción de ambos, pero por alguna razón, ella se alejaba. Quizás ahora que estaba sin compromisos...

El presentador acababa de salir y estaba anunciando a algunas de las modelos, invitadas especialmente...entre ellos, ella.

- "......tras varios años de ausencia, los Three Lights han accedido a cantar para nosotros. Con ustedes: Seiya, Yaten y Taiki Kou!!!"

Los Three Lights?? Contuvo el impulso de ponerse de pie bruscamente. Que hacían las Starlights en la Tierra? Acaso algún enemigo importante había aparecido?

Los tres habían comenzado a cantar. Podría encarar al tal Seiya a la salida y preguntarle que estaba sucediendo. Maldición... sería un problema sin Sailor Moon para ayudarlos. Aún no sabían que tan buena era la nueva guerrera... la tal Silver Moon. Y si sus poderes no eran suficientes? Como localizar a Serena para que volviera?

No...no era justo pedirle volver tan solo por un enemigo. De hecho, él no era quien para hacerlo, no después de su traición.

Amy estaba extrañada. Que hacían esos tres de regreso a la tierra? Buscó a Serena por el lugar, quizás los estaba viendo desde algún rincón. Cual sería su reacción?. Una figura solitaria, no muy lejos de ella le hizo olvidar momentáneamente a las Starlights. Darien! Que hacía él allí? Cuando había vuelto de Italia?

Hundió la cabeza entre las manos. Definitivamente las cosas se estaban complicando.

El presentador volvió a salir a escena, aplaudiendo tanto que sus manos corrían un grave riesgo de quebrarse.

- Eso a estado excelente – comentó visiblemente entusiasmado – debo decir que yo mismo he sido y soy un gran admirador de estos tres talentosos jóvenes cantantes. Pero hemos de seguir adelante. Abriendo este desfile... Serena Anderson, Natsuki Himura y Alissa Styles!!!

Las tres salieron en ese momento, con paso firme y sonriendo graciosamente. Serena iba primera. Amy la observó admirada. Su amiga había hecho grandes cambios desde que se había ido a Estados Unidos. Se preguntó si había cruzado a Seiya cuando este iba a cambiarse de ropa. Pero nada en su expresión delataba alguna sorpresa brusca.

Serena había decidido comportarse muy profesional. Había esperado hasta último momento, sin embargo no había podido evitar cruzarse con Seiya y sus hermanos. Él primero le había hecho un guiño de complicidad. Ella le había respondido con una mirada que decía claramente que ya hablarían mas tarde. Yaten y Taiki apenas la habían visto, mucho menos reconocido.

Avanzó por la pasarela, ahuyentando cualquier pensamiento.. concentrándose en no deslumbrarse, no tropezar... llegó a la punta y observó sonriente a la multitud un segundo. Y el tiempo pareció detenerse..... Darien.

Haciendo un supremo esfuerzo por congelar la sonrisa en su rostro, dio media vuelta para volver a la parte trasera de la pasarela mientras Alissa y Nai hacían su parte. Que rayos hacía Darien ahí???

* * *

Bien.. ahí concluye este décimo cap... opiniones, dudas, sugerencias, críticas..etc.etc.. REVIEWS!! jejej

Serenity-princess: como va mayra???? gracias... nn ..en efecto estoy mucho mejor... aunque todavía no me sacan los puntos ni me dejan comer nada rico U.u (por suerte fue por laparoscopía y no me quedan cicatrices..tan solo un pequeño puntito...) así q dentro de poco vuelvo a hacer mi vida normal... jaj ahí finalmente apareció Seiya y si... cuando Darien vea la relación entre ellos dos va a adquirir un bonito color verde envidia... mezclado con un azul de respecto a Lita y "Jason.. no diré todavía que sucedió entre ellos para que se odien así... pero seguirán los encuentros...

Yelitza: nenaaaaaaa.. gracias por el rr!! wow..nunca pensé que Bratt cayera tan bien..jaja.. creo que ya lo había dicho.. aunque todavía no descarto en que pueda reaparecer en algún momento... (quien sabe lo que se me cruce por la cabeza mas adelante???).. con respecto a Seiya.. ahí lo tienessssss... no me gustó mucho como quedó el cap.. pero a estar horas es lo mejor que me sale..jajaj..no doy mass...en fin.. espero te guste.. besosssss

Swimmergirl: Hola!!! me alegro que te vaya gustando.. por ahora estoy satisfecha con lo q fui dije antes.. lo de Lita y Jason quedará aclarado algo mas adelante, aunque siguen los encuentros (jeje me encanta esa parejita.. ).. en cuanto a Serena y Darien.. si terminarán juntos o no.. la verdad todavía no lo se.. Darien por el momento no es quien mejor me cae... y aún falta mucho.. ni Mina, ni Rei, ni él la reconocieron todavía... hay q ver las reacciones por ambas partes cuando esto suceda.. lo que si puedo adelantar.. es q no les será nada fácil....

TaNiTaLoVe: jajaj sisi veo que a todas las tiene intrigadas... pero aún les falta.. espero que les gusten los encuentros.. nn .. en cuanto a Serena y Darien, como ahí le dije a Swimmergirl, todavía no estoy segura.. probablemente terminen juntos.. pero todavía no puedo garantizarlo... tu fic lo visité.. te dejé un rr.. lo viste?? (si firmé como Minah19... tbn soy yo)

Sailor angel7: mmm veamos... Seiya iba a aparecer en este cap, dejaran rr o no.. era tan solo una broma..veo q me salió mal.. U.u ... en fin... ahí lo tienen... si.. se que las perdonó demasiado rápido... pero la relación con Amy y Lita es muy distinta a las otras dos.. aunque me figuro que a Mina no costará ser perdonada...aunque no le será tan fácil....Rei..mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmno se.. no por ahora... pero sufrirán bastante.. no se las pienso hacer facil..habrá drama.. falta..pero lo habrá... (y cuando Darien se entere de quien es Serena en realidad... pffffff jajaj)..besosss


	11. Confusión

_Hola!!!! siento haber tardado un poquito para subir..ahora como estoy trabajando tengo poquito tiempo para escribir... probablemente el prox. cap. esté listo para Navidad.. Espero este les guste!!!!_

_

* * *

_

**AMANECER**

**CAPÍTULO 11: Confusión... **

_Serena había decidido comportarse muy profesional. Había esperado hasta último momento, sin embargo no había podido evitar cruzarse con Seiya y sus hermanos. Él primero le había hecho un guiño de complicidad. Ella le había respondido con una mirada que decía claramente que ya hablarían mas tarde. Yaten y Taiki apenas la habían visto, mucho menos reconocido._

_Avanzó por la pasarela, ahuyentando cualquier pensamiento.. concentrándose en no deslumbrarse, no tropezar... llegó a la punta y observó sonriente a la multitud un segundo. Y el tiempo pareció detenerse..... Darien._

_Haciendo un supremo esfuerzo por congelar la sonrisa en su rostro, dio media vuelta para volver a la parte trasera de la pasarela mientras Alissa y Nai hacían su parte. Que rayos hacía Darien ahí???_

* * *

Alissa y Nai se adelantaron, caminando sincronizadas. Ambas habían visto la expresión de su amiga cuando había volteado para regresar al fondo. Que sucedía??? La respuesta llegó de inmediato. Ambas vieron claramente a Darien, el cual parecía no darse cuenta de su presencia. Tenía ojos solo para Serena.

Dando una pequeña vuelta para mostrar el vuelo de sus faldas, sonrieron y volvieron atrás. Era el turno de las demás modelos, las cuales iban apareciendo según sus nombres eran mencionados por el presentador.

Una de ellas, Shanee era su nombre, las miró con el desprecio marcado en el rostro, y atinó a darle a Serena un pequeño codazo cuando pasó a su lado.

- Oye! – protestó la rubia. Pero aquella ya había salido a pasarela, toda sonrisas. Al regresar, les dirigió una mirada triunfante y volvió atrás. Ya no volvería a salir.

Alissa la siguió.

- recuerda que ya salimos.. – susurró Nai espiando.

- No me tardaré – respondió siguiendo el mismo camino que aquella loca – tan solo quiero enseñarle como tratar a mis amigas.

Minutos mas tarde, regresó sacudiéndose las manos.

- que ha sucedido – preguntó Serena. Conocía demasiado bien a su amiga y por un momento temió que la otra apareciera en un tacho de basura la mañana siguiente.

- Me limité a enseñarle buenos modales – respondió tranquilamente.

Una de las organizadoras del desfile se acercó a ellas para indicarles que se prepararan para salir. Ya se acercaba el final.

"Perfecto" se dijo Serena. No aguantaría la mirada de Darien mucho tiempo mas antes de estallar. Habría sido casualidad encontrarse allí? No lo creía. Hacía años que no se hablaban, pero no creía que hubiera cambiado tanto.

Los Three Lights volvieron a escena para cantar un segundo tema, también de los antiguos. Era aquel que clamaba por la luz de la esperanza. _Chibi-chibi_.....

Al pasar frente a las tres, Seiya guiñó un ojo. Sin adivinar la verdad, las otras dos sonrieron.

- Seiya Kou te ha guiñado un ojo!!! – chillaba Nai emocionada. Ella sonrió, pero decidió no decir nada por el momento.

Finalmente, tras la señal esperada, salieron una última vez, a saludar. Ellas tres iban delante de todo. La joven, haciendo un esfuerzo, evitó la mirada de su antiguo novio.

Volvió a la parte trasera suspirando de alivio. Finalmente todo había acabado.

Se cambió rápidamente de ropa, reuniéndose con sus amigas minutos mas tarde. Unos gritos emocionados le indicaron que los Three Lights habían hecho su entrada en la habitación. Sonrió para sí misma. Esos tres adoraban el espectáculo.

- Has estado fantástica, bombón – alabó Seiya cuando llegó frente a ella. Las reacciones de los demás no se hicieron esperar. Como si lo hubieran practicado por meses, todos gritaron: "Bombón????" al mismo tiempo.

Serena y Seiya sonrieron. Las miradas estaban centradas en la rubia que no soltaba palabra. 5....4...3..2..1..

- Serena? Serena Tsukino? – preguntó Taiki mirándola incrédulo. Yaten se limitaba a abrir los ojos mas de lo considerado normal.

- Los conoces?!?!?!?! – preguntó Alissa al mismo instante. Incluso Nai había dejado de echarle miradas de adoración a Yaten para ver a su amiga.

La joven sacudió las manos.

- En efecto, están frente a la misma Serena Tsukino – respondió mirando a los hermanos Kou. Seiya tan solo sonreía traviesamente.... vaya sorpresa les había dado! – y si.. los conozco – agregó dirigiéndose a sus amigas.

- Como es posible??? – preguntaron de ambas partes.

- Veamos... respondiéndoles a Yaten y Taiki, mas tarde les explicaré. Pero antes de cualquier cosa debo pedirles un favor – sus ojos volvieron a entristecerse – en Tokio soy conocida como Serena Anderson. Ni las chicas ni Darien saben que estoy aquí, a excepción de Amy y Lita que lo descubrieron ellas mismas.

- Siempre pensé que esa era una chica inteligente – murmuró Taiki. Ambos asintieron, aceptando las condiciones de la rubia, aunque no muy convencidos de su cordura.

- En respuesta a ustedes... es una larga historia. Estudiamos juntos en la misma escuela hace un par de años...nos hicimos..amigos – dijo mirando a Yaten y Taiki con una sonrisa ladeada. Aún recordaba los malos tratos de aquellos dos cuando querían evitar que se viera con Seiya.

La puerta volvió a abrirse de un golpe brusco.

- Serena!!! – Amy se acercó corriendo, apartando a codazos a varias modelos que rodeaban al grupito. Se inclinó hacia delante para tomar aliento – Darien... esta aquí – farfulló aun sin lograr controlar del todo su respiración.

- Si...lo se – susurró perdiendo su sonrisa de repente – te ha visto?

- Creo que no...me escabullí apenas vi que era seguro. Pero sigue en la mesa y no lo ví con intenciones de irse. Creo que te busca.

- Pues tendrá que seguir esperando...no pienso hablar con él – respondió calurosamente.

Amy asintió. De pronto notó las miradas de todos en su persona, especialmente las de tres chicos muy conocidos.

- Hola Seiya! Yaten! Taiki! – saludó tranquilamente sonriéndoles.

- Tu también los conoces? – preguntó Nai.

- Claro que si...

Las demás jóvenes empujaban a su alrededor para estar mas cerca de sus ídolos. Pero Serena no estaba de humor para aguantar tonterías de fanáticas luego de lo que Amy había dicho.

- YA! TODAS FUERA!!!!! – chilló. Las demás le dirigieron miradas molestas – AHORA! – agregó.

- De a poco comenzaron a retirarse, comentando entre ellas el mal carácter de Serena, y los humos que se daba.

- quien se cree? Naomi Campbell? – oyó decir. Pero tampoco estaba de humor para hacer caso a los comentarios de gente que no conocía, así que tras amenazar a algunas que habían quedado rezagadas volvió al grupo. Los Three Lights la miraban con sorpresa.

- que carácter... – dijo Yaten mirando para otro lado.

* * *

El grupo entero se dirigió a la salida. Serena iba adelante hablando con Seiya. Habían alcanzado la puerta cuando Darien apareció frente a ellos.

- Darien! – exclamó la joven sin poder contenerse. Seiya frunció el ceño y tras dirigirle una mirada de mal humor mal contenido pasó el brazo por los hombros de su amiga.

La mirada de Darien se oscureció cuando vio el gesto, pero se recordó a si mismo, que no tenía ningún derecho sobre Serena. De hecho apenas la conocía, aunque sentía que muchas cosas habían pasado últimamente entre ellos dos. Amy estaba con ellos. Le dirigió una mirada interrogante. La sailor del agua no dijo nada.

- Ya! Tenías que aparecer??? – preguntó Nai adelantándose – que rayos haces tú aquí?

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia – respondió él molesto.

- Claro que si. Estás delante de nosotros.. era NUESTRO desfile.. acaso alguien te invitó? Rei? Ah no....cierto.. rompiste con ella... – respondió mordaz.

- Ya me iba. Tan solo los vi y quería saludarlos.

- Pues ya lo hiciste.. Vete!!

Serena agradeció internamente la intervención de Nai. No estaba con ánimos suficientes para enfrentarlo todavía. De hecho dudaba estarlo en algún momento.

Tras saludar con una breve inclinación de cabeza, y dirigirle la última mirada melancólica a Serena se marchó.

- gracias – musitó ella cuando lo vio alejarse. A pesar de todo, la angustia que sentía no tenía alivio.

- De nada – respondió Nai dándole un pequeño abrazo – de cualquier forma me divierte molestarlo – agregó sonriendo maliciosa.

* * *

Darien no se había marchado. Desde una distancia prudente, observó al grupo que reía. Por que había ido a verla? Ni siquiera sus amigos mas cercanos sabían de su regreso.. y sin embargo no había dudado en comprar la entrada, a pesar de su elevado costo, en cuanto vio el cartel que anunciaba su presencia en el desfile de caridad.

No podía evitarlo. Ella lo atraía como miel a las moscas. Había sido un impulso tonto... mas que alegría volvía a entristecerse al saberla tan cerca, y tan lejos al mismo tiempo.

Se sintió solo. Había perdido a sus padres... a sus amigas... a su princesa. Serena. Era por ella que esta joven le llamaba tanto la atención? No solo era por la coincidencia de nombres. Todo en Serena le recordaba a la otra... a aquella a quien había perdido para siempre.

Donde estaría? Por Rei se había enterado que se había marchado del país, aunque a donde, y como estaba eran detalles que ignoraba. Y no podía acudir a los señores Tsukino para preguntarles... no tenía ese derecho. No se merecía a Serena Tsukino... y tampoco se merecía a Serena Anderson.

Hizo señas hasta que un taxi se detuvo. Durante el viaje no hizo mas que recordar momentos felices.... si, incluso las primeras peleas en las cuales él la llamaba cabeza de chorlito, cuando aún Andrew era el príncipe en los sueños de su antigua novia.

Tras pagar el viaje subió hasta su departamento. Arrojó las llaves hacia cualquier lugar y dejó su abrigo en el sillón. Salió al balcón y observó la luna. Estaba bellísima.

Habría Endimión traicionado a la princesa Serena con Sailor Mars? Lo dudaba. A pesar de saberse una reencarnación, sentía a su antiguo yo como una persona muy diferente.

La imagen de Seiya abrazando a Serena apareció en su mente. Un relámpago de celos cruzó por él, aunque la tristeza volvió a dominarlo en seguida. Por la misma Rei y comentarios banales, sabía de la atracción que aquel sentía hacia Serena. Acaso él también había visto el parecido con la joven Anderson?? Se preguntó de donde se conocían...

Amy también estaba allí. Desde cuando eran tan amigas? Por que no había ido con las demás? Decidió preguntarle al día siguiente. Había un par de puntos que tenía que aclarar si quería cerrar la historia.

Que debía hacer? Volver a Italia? No...no quería huir. Eso sería de cobardes. Además si las Starlights habían aparecido, seguramente un enemigo poderoso también lo haría tarde o temprano.. y no podía dejar a las sailor scouts solas a pesar de todo. Aún no sabían que tan poderosa era esta Silver Moon.

* * *

En la otra punta de la ciudad, el grupo se había dirigido hacia el apartamento de los Kou, a insistencias de Seiya que prometía prepararles las mejores malteadas que hubieran probado en sus vidas.

La sala de estar era sencilla, amoblada elegantemente pero sin exagerar. Un montón de instrumentos estaban repartidos por doquier.

- Ahora me diras? – preguntó Serena. Había acorralado a Seiya, dispuesta a averiguar él por que no le había dicho de su aparición en el desfile.

- Simple... era una sorpresa – respondió él encogiéndose de hombros – alcánzame la leche...

Decidió no insistir. Probablemente tan solo había sido eso, una sorpresa.

Sentados en los sillones, Amy echaba miradas de reojo a Taiki. No había pensado que volvería a verlo.

- por que han vuelto? – preguntó a Yaten en un frustrado intento de sentirse mas cómoda en presencia de ellos.

- No lo sabemos – respondió él mecánicamente.

Alissa y Nai no entendían una sola palabra. Asumiendo que estaban hablando de su regreso a la música ambas sonrieron.

-cuando es su próximo concierto? – preguntó Alissa.

- Aún no sabemos si volveremos a cantar... no estamos seguros de querer volver al espectáculo.

- Demasiadas neuróticas persiguiéndonos – murmuró Yaten. Nunca le había resultado fácil manejar a sus fanáticas. Se limitaba a tratarlas con poca amabilidad para que se fueran, aunque muchas no se dejaban impresionar por un pequeño detalle como aquel.

- Pero... no han dicho... – balbuceó confundida.

- No podría darte una respuesta en este momento – contestó Taiki amablemente.

En la cocina, Serena y Seiya continuaban preparando las malteadas. El silencio era tal que hubieran podido escuchar el sonido de las alas de una mariposa.

- Aun amas a Darien? – preguntó de pronto.

- No... no lo se... – ella detuvo lo que estaba haciendo para mirarlo – durante años me prometí arrancarme el recuerdo de Darien del corazón... y creía haberlo logrado. Pero cuando nos vimos... – una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla – no puedo evitar sentirme así cuando lo veo... – susurró – no se que pasa conmigo...

La mano de Seiya tocó su mejilla con suavidad, secándole la lágrima.

- no puedo entenderte... – murmuró.

Serena bajó la mirada.

- pero si puedo apoyarte – agregó. "_aunque mi alma grite de dolor al saberse herida_"

- Seiya.. yo...

Levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

- Que cursis – dijo una voz tras ellos. Ambos voltearon bruscamente. Yaten los observaba burlonamente.

- Yaten...

- Venía a ver si estaban listas las malteadas – interrumpió pasando a su lado y tomando un vaso.

Ahora las llevaré para la sala de estar.

Los tres se unieron a los demás. Depositando la bandeja en la pequeña mesita que había en medio, volvió a tomar asiento y miró a los hermanos Kou.

- Guardarán mi secreto? – preguntó – Soy Serena Anderson... Serena Tsukino se perdió años atrás.

- Eso depende.. – respondió Yaten inexpresivo – que es lo que ganaré si lo hago?

- Hey! – protestó ella poniéndose ceñuda.

- Vale! Era una broma...no te sulfures – respondió – a propósito... como está Luna?

- Luna? Nai frunció el ceño. Acaso Yaten tenía novia?

- ella está muy bien. Se alegrará de verte.

- Quien es Luna? – preguntó Alissa curiosa. Serena y los Three Lights encogieron los hombros nerviosamente.

- Ehm... mi gata – respondió la joven tras vacilar un instante... sonaba demasiado.. extraño..

- Tu gata???? Tu gata se alegrará de saber que Yaten está de vuelta?

- De acuerdo. Sonaba raro. Buscó alguna excusa convincente.

- es que la cuidé durante un tiempo y nos tenemos mutuo cariño – respondió Yaten tranquilamente. Serena suspiró.

- Aun sigo sin poder creer que no te reconozcan – comentó de pronto Taiki – ciertamente has cambiado un poco físicamente, pero tras unos momentos cualquiera puede ver parte de la antigua Serena en ti.

-Yo tampoco puedo creerlo – respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros – cuando regresé, pensé que tendría que salir con pasamontañas para que no me reconocieran. Sin embargo ya llevo un tiempo aquí y ni Mina, ni Rei ni Darien han podido hacerlo.

- Yo creo que es negación – repuso Nai de pronto.

- Es una teoría interesante – afirmó Taiki.

* * *

- Artemis!!

Silencio

- ARTEMIIIIIIIS!!

Una pequeña cabeza blanca se asomó. Lucía inquieto.

- dime... que sucede?

- Has visto mi remera azul?

- Para eso me has llamado a los gritos? – preguntó el gato incrédulo.

Pero ella no se inmutó.

- claro... es mi favorita y quiero usarla hoy.

Artemis suspiró. Mina jamás cambiaría.

- no.. no la he visto.

Observó mientras la joven deambulaba por la habitación, farfullando incoherencias. Luna le había contado del regreso de Serena y lo que había hecho para ocultarse. Sabía que Amy estaba enterada de la verdad. Acaso Mina no había notado nada? Serena jamás había tenido el don del disimulo. A pesar de lo mucho que insistía Luna sobre el cambio operado tanto físicamente como en la actitud de su ama, no creía que llegaran al punto de que nadie la reconociera.

- Ehm.. Mina?

- Dime.. – respondió una voz desde adentro del ropero – donde estaaaaaaaaa!?

- Cuéntame de esta chica... la modelo que han conocido.

- Quien.. Nai? Es muy simpática... nos llevamos bastante bien a pesar de su odio por Darien – la rubita rió al recordar algunos de los encuentros mientras seguía revolviendo entre el montón de ropa tirada en el suelo.

- No... me refiero a la otra.... Serena.

- Me cae bien... es algo callada, pero muy alegre.

Iba por mal camino. Como hacerle entender quien era en realidad sin decírselo directamente? Había prometido a Luna no delatar a su amiga.

- No te recuerda a alguien?

- Mmmm.. déjame pensar.... por que lo preguntas? – "donde la puseeeee?"

- Por nada... es que le veo un aire.. pero no recuerdo a quien.

- Pues... – Mina levantó la cabeza poniéndose seria de repente – me recuerda a Serena...

No hizo falta aclarar a que Serena se refería.

- tienes razón... – respondió él sonriendo mientras desaparecía de la habitación – si se parecen...

Mina se quedó mirando la puerta donde su amigo había desaparecido segundos antes. Pero tras unos instantes gimió y volvió a su búsqueda.

El teléfono sonó un par de veces.

- Mina! Te hablan! – gritó su madre desde algún punto del departamento.

- Voyyyy

Salió de su habitación en dirección al comedor.

- Diga?

- Mina? Habla Scott.... me preguntaba si hoy estabas desocupada...

* * *

Aca lo dejo...no quería tardar mas en subirlo... espero les haya gustado ;)

En vista de que varias personas me mandaron un mail preguntándome (y quejándose..jaj).. en mi fic Una Lágrima en la Oscuridad..es cierto que Darien y las sailors mueren... pero no para siempre.... solo que es necesario que Serena se integre con los nuevos antes de que las demás vuelvan... si alguien le interesa... por favor léanlo... el estilo es muy parecido a este...

Respongo rr:

Chriseluna: graciass!! jaaj veo que Seiya no te cae bien ni un poquito.. me acordé de los cambios de escena como me pediste.. ahí está mejor o le falta todavía???? avisame cualquier cosa... si?? besossssss

LunitaNegra: exaaaaacto..ambos van a tener que echarle ganas... y todavía falta que Darien se entere de quien es Serena en relidad.. ;)

Sailor Angel7: como verás este lo hice bastante mas largo... jeje tuve en cuenta tu rr.. espero te haya gustado tanto como el otro .. y si..Seiya va a salir bastante....

Laidy ann: a mi también me gustaría saber que pasará con ellos..jajaj.. creo que las escenas q tengo pensadas de ellos dos van a gustar.. y tbn tengo proyectadas un par c Seiya... la verdad no se c quien terminarán...

Lyz: jaj si..a mi tampoco es quien mejor me cae Darien en este momento... no se..Seiya tampoco me termina de convencer como algo mas que amigo.. aunque puede ser q cambie..me tienta verlos juntos.. x lo q veo hay muchos votos para q estos dos se unan... q estés bien!

Usagi-tsuki: graciaaaassss!!! me alegro q te encante...jijij.. la verdad había tardado mucho en animarme a publicarlo.. lo empecé para mí..y un día cuando ya había publicado mi primer fic (de harry potter).. dije..y bueeeeeno..y lo subí.jaja..así como el otro de sm... con respecto a tu pregunta.. Yaten y Taiki seguramente irán con alguien...pero todavía no estoy muy segura de con quien... Lita va con Jason.. asi q descartada..y Amy ahora va a tener que plantearse las cosas..por que no solo está Erik.. Taiki regresó (la verdad me había olvidado de Erik y Scott..jaja.. mi memoria es teeeeetrica).. quizás tengan algo c las inners..no lo se..

Celen Marinaiden: hola!! yyy.... Seiya regresó y tienta ver como quedarían juntos.. aunque darien todavía no se fue del todo (tengo unas escenas de ellos dos que muero x poner..aunque irán mas adelante...).. veremos en q queda....

Yelitza: jajaj sisi.. llegó tu amado Seiya!.. y si.. no podía ser de otra forma... que Seiya también se dejara engañar... mmnoooooooo... (jaj eso de cuando se delató es muy propio de ella..no te parece?? ).. lo del desfile se me ocurrió a último minuto.. de repente me vino a la cabeza, con imágenes y todo, de como tenía que ser.. y bueh..ahí quedó... jaj la eterna pregunta.. lo pongo así: todavía ni Seiya ni Darien está descartado... Bratt quizás haga otra aparición.. pero con quien se quedará al final.. no estoy segura todavía.. veo que tengo un voto para Seiya.. o me equivoco?? ... graciasss x leer mis fics.. como verás..hoy actualicé toodos juntoss... jeje ... besossss!

Serenity-princess: jaj exaaaaaaaacto...me gusta que Darien sufra..jaj.. y los celos son el mejor método para lograrloo.... en cuanto a la operación y dieta... nooooooo..ahora ya si..me dejan comer todo de vuelta... pero estuve dos semanas sin poder tocar muchísimas cosas... si publicas tu fic avisame..así lo leo!! besoss

Silver Moonlight-81: jaj otra que se pregunta lo mismo... por ahora a Seiya lo ve como un amigo... aunque mas adelante eso puede cambiar... o no... veremoss... darien no está descartado tampoco..

Hitomi Fanel: hola! jaja veo que si te gusta Seiya... (a quien no?????)... leí tu pregunta... lo siento..no puedo responderla... (no llores!).. si queres agregame al msn... por ahiiii te puedo dejar una pista... x ahora digamos que es un Darien/Serena con un Seiya agregado...jaaj.. no se que papell le tocará a este aún.. peeeeero.. quien sabe.. besosss

Lady Palas: jaaj te respondo ambos rr en uno... lo de Seiya por ahora lo siento, se que muchas se preguntan.. y me preguntan..jaaj.. lo mismo.. pero aún no puedo respondérselos... de todas formas..no tendría gracia si se los adelanto.. ;) ..

Erica: Hola!!! me alegro que te guste mi fic.. si.. lo de Bratt era inevitable... Serena necesitaba algo de apoyo después de todas las pérdidas afectivas que había tenido... (en aquel entonces estaba convencida de que no solo las sailors la odiaban (ni hablar de Darien), sino también las outhers y Luna)... pero aunque en algún momento quizás llegó a amar a Bratt, lo que en algún momento sintió por Darien fue demasiado fuerte... y al llegar a Tokyo, algo dentro de ella se movió... ahora está confundida..pero la llegada de Seiya puede alterar las cosas.. no es cierto?..... de cualquier manera a mi tbn me gusta el darien-serena.. pero este chico va a tener que hacer muuuuchos esfuerzos para redimirse....jaja.. no les adelanto con quien va a terminar.. en parte porque , a pesar de que tengo una idea, todavía no estoy segura... en fin.. gracias por el rr! espero este cap. 11 te haya gustado.

Swimmergirl: hola!!! gracias... ya estoy dada de alta del todo (ya me sacaron los puntoss nn ).. y muy feliz Navidad para vos tbn!!


	12. Sucesos Varios

Bueh... hace mucho tiempo que no publico.. snif.. tengo mis razones: nuevo trabajo que no me deja tiempo para escribir dos frases juntas.. la computadora que me detesta con toda su alma y se rompió un tiempo.. las vacaciones en la playa donde me inspiré pero a pesar de mis promesas ni un solo pensamiento lo traspasé al papel.. (mal hecho.. mirar el mar trae ideas.. ).

Ya tenía parte escrita.. y lo había dejado a la mitad, la verdad.. no andaba con muchas ganas de escribir.. peeeeeero finalmente.. aca les traigo el cap 12.. no se si les parecerá muy interesante..no es muy movido.. pero bueh... en el prox. se viene mucha acción y tenía que anticiparlo con algo tranquilito... espero les guste.. cualquier opinión o crítica ..un lindo rr es siempre bien recibido... KALY

* * *

**Aclaro: esta vez..no se xq ..no me deja poner líneas para aclarar los diálogos..así q los puse encerrados entre comillas.. **

**AMANECER**

**CAPÍTULO** **12:**

"QUE DICES? HAN VUELTO?" – chilló Mina con ojos brillantes. Amy asintió sonriendo. Tarde o temprano se enterarían de su llegada, y si descubrían que se los había ocultado quizás sospecharan.

Las tres estaban en la cafetería conversando tranquilamente. Lita no había podido acudir, pero había prometido reunirse con ellas mas tarde.

"Donde los has visto?" – preguntó Rei tomando la taza de té que tenía frente a sí y llevándosela a los labios.

"Han tocado el otro día en el desfile de caridad que fui"

- "Tu yendo a un desfile de caridad?" – preguntó Rei mirándola incrédula. Amy hubiera sido la última interesada en esas cosas.

Ella hizo una mueca de fastidio (practicada horas antes...para parecer real).

"Mi madre insistió en que usara su entrada ya que le había surgido un problema en el hospital. Afortunadamente, no solo estuvieron los Three Lights, sino también Serena, Nai y Alissa".

"Que?" – Mina se puso de pie bruscamente apoyando las manos sobre la mesa – "como es que no nos han avisado?"

Otra complicación... "_esto de dar excusas no es lo mío_"... pensó Amy mientras rebuscaba en su mente alguna excusa que pudiera sonar convincente.

"es que... les han avisado a último momento. Como eran modelos de Bratt... tienen su fama."

Mas apaciguada, la rubita volvió a tomar asiento.

"aun así... por lo menos Scott nos podría haber avisado" – comentó haciendo pucheros.

"Scott y los demás no estaban allí" – aclaró Amy – "habían estado buscando departamento."

"Han encontrado algo?" – intervino Rei.

"Si... de hecho planean mudarse este fin de semana. Eric me ha pedido que los ayude" – respondió sonrojándose.

Sus amigas sonrieron maliciosas.

"diles que puede contar con un par de ayudantes de mas si quiere."

Lita entró corriendo y se dejó caer al lado de Amy.

'" lo he logrado!" – dijo entrecortadamente mientras intentaba recuperar el aire.

"Lo has logrado? Has logrado que? "– preguntó Mina confundida.

Pero tuvieron que aguardar unos minutos hasta que pudo responderles.

"me voy a Estados Unidos!" – chilló emocionada en cuanto recuperó el habla.

"Que dices? A que?"

"Conseguí una beca. Me voy un mes a Nueva York a estudiar cocina en una escuela muy avanzada" – comentó sonriendo "de oreja a oreja".

Las demás quedaron momentáneamente congeladas, con las bocas abiertas por la sorpresa.

"cierren la boca chicas...van a terminar tragándose una mosca" - comentó disfrutando la reacción de sus amigas. Realmente las había descolocado.

"Pero..como...cuando... que..". – farfulló Rei.

Lita se levantó un momento, acercándose al mostrador para pedir un pedazo de pastel. De paso mantenía el suspenso.

Cuando volvió, depositó el plato en la mesa y jugó con el tenedor. Levantó la vista y encontró tres pares de ojos mirándolas ansiosa.

"piensas explicárnoslo? O tendremos que atarte a un árbol hasta que nos lo cuentes..."

"en realidad... hace un tiempo mandé una solicitud. No dije nada porque no esperaba que me eligieran a mí. Tenía el 99 de posibilidades de no ganarla. Pero ayer me llegó una carta donde me explicaban todo lo que tenía que hacer para ir a estudiar allá."

"Cuando partes?"

"En tres días... no me han dejado mucho tiempo para prepararme..."

"Necesitas ayuda para preparar el equipaje?" – preguntó Rei mientras los ojos de Mina se encendían. Ya estaba comenzando a organizar la fiesta de despedida.. donde "oh casualidad" Scott estaría.. mmmmmmmmmmm

"Mucha... mi departamento es un lío. Tengo todo en cualquier parte."

"De acuerdo... no se diga mas!"

Las cuatro chocaron sus malteadas en un brindis.

* * *

Esto de ser una modelo cotizada, a veces provocaba dolores de cabeza. Serena suspiró, cargada de bolsas, mientras se dirigía al estudio donde posaría para una importante campaña internacional.  
Nai y Alissa también tenía su fama, pero al no ser de origen japonés, despertaban menos interés en aquella zona.  
Seiya se había ofrecido para buscarla cuando terminara, pero ella se había negado. Ya había arreglado para encontrarse con Amy e ir a la universidad para terminar con los trámites y el papeleo de su inscripción. Sin ninguna gana de entrar nuevamente al mundo de exámenes y trabajos de investigación, había protestado ruidosamente, pero su amiga se había mostrado inflexible en el asunto, y contaba con el apoyo de sus propios padres quienes le contaban historia tras historia de muchachas que habían terminado muertas de hambre por no haber tenido un título. 

La sesión de fotos fue rápida. Había llegado temprano, y tras vestirse y maquillarse, se reunió con el fotógrafo. Dos horas mas tarde, salía del estudio, algo mareada por los continuos flashes y visiblemente cansada. Pero aquellos pequeños trabajos eran los que mantenían su nombre en boca de todos, y le permitían una independencia económica muy importante para ella. De hecho, hacía un tiempo que estaba buscando departamento. Quería mudarse cuanto antes.

En cuestiones sentimentales, los hombres no habían tenido suerte con ella. Darien se mantenía alejado, Seiya era tratado como un buen amigo y no se le conocía alguna otra compañía importante. Mantenía cerca a sus amigos y salía seguido.  
Pero con todo esto, la imagen de Darien seguía presente en su mente. Aquel día en el desfile de caridad la había desconcertado. Acaso había ido especialmente a verla? O tan solo había sido una simple coincidencia? Aunque mas que coincidencia parecía ironía del destino.

"Serena"- llamó Amy agitando el brazo para llamar la atención de su amiga. Se reunieron sonrientes, dirigiéndose a la universidad mientras charlaban animadas.  
- Quieres hacer algo esta noche- preguntó la rubia cuando traspasaban la puerta principal - Seiya me ha comentado hoy que ellos tenían ganas de organizar una salida. Pensaba avisarles a los demás. De paso aprovecharíamos para presentarlos al resto del grupo.  
Amy asintió, aunque frunció el ceño antes de atreverse a formular la pregunta.  
- también les avisarás a las chicas?  
No fue necesario aclarar que chicas. Vaciló un instante.  
- no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres - le dijo Amy advirtiendo sus dudas.  
- De cualquier forma se enterarían - respondió ella - no me cabe duda que Scott se lo comentará a Mina y no tenemos excusas para explicarles el porque no avisamos. De acuerdo... diles que vengan. Nos reuniremos en casa esta noche y desde allí veremos que hacer.

"a propósito.. te has enterado? Lita se va un mes a Estados Unidos a estudiar cocina."

"De veras? No..no me había comentado nada. Me alegro por ella" – a pesar de que Lita sabía ya quien era ella, no se habían acercado mucho. Por el contrario, con Amy se llevaba mejor que nunca – la felicitaré en cuanto la vea.

Caminaron en silencio un rato.

"Serena?"

"Dime" – respondió algo distraída la rubia que iba pensando en un enorme trozo de pastel de chocolate.

"Puedo hacerte una pregunta? No tienes que responderme si no quieres..."

"Dispara"

Amy vaciló.

"Que sientes por Darien?"

De acuerdo. No era lo que esperaba. De hecho había supuesto que le iba a preguntar algo de la universidad o de sus estudios.. o hasta algo de su relación de amistad con las inners.. pero no de Darien.

"no tienes que..." – comenzó a retractarse

"no.. está bien "– la interrumpió Serena –" no me molesta. En realidad... no se que es lo que siento por Darien. Pensé que iba a odiarlo cuando lo viera, y aunque me dolió.. y muchísimo...no pude hacerlo. Y ahora el al parecer está confundido conmigo..bueno..con Serena Anderson... y me confunde también a mí."

"Pasó algo?"

"Simples acercamientos. Intenté evitarlos por Rei. Se que no le debo nada después de su traición pero no pienso igual de la infidelidad."

"Ahora que él terminó con ella... vais a.."

"No.." – la cortó –" no confío en Darien. Puede que hasta lo siga amando (y eso que no estoy admitiendo nada)... pero .. no podría volver con él.. al menos no por ahora."

Volvieron a sumirse en el silencio.

"y por Seiya?" – preguntó al rato. No fue necesario que aclarara la pregunta.

"Amistad. Me... atrajo en algunos momentos.. pero.. no se si pueda verlo como algo mas. De cualquier forma..recién termino una relación con Bratt y aunque no llegué a amarlo de la misma forma que a Darien, también lo quería."

Habían llegado a destino. Tras terminar los trámites de inscripción a sus respectivas carreras, salieron del edificio. Iban directo a la cafetería cuando el representante de Serena llamó diciéndole que tenía que hablar con ella en persona, y que se dirigiera a su oficina de inmediato.

Amy declinó de acompañarla.

El señor Yamasaki (representante japonés de Serena, Alissa y Nai) había llamado al enterarse de que "una de sus chicas" era muy amiga del grupo Three Light. Luego de gritarle unos minutos por no haberle avisado antes de su amistad con el trío famoso, volvió a ser todo sonrisas y le pidió que los consiguiera para un desfile muy importante en el cual ellas tres iban a participar.

"_A Seiya le encantará_" pensó Serena sonriendo. Su amigo adoraba llamar la atención, especialmente de las féminas. A Yaten le sucedía lo mismo, pero lo disimulaba escondiendo su debilidad por los aplausos con una fingida mueca de superioridad y desdén. Taiki en cambio era mas intelectual, pero siempre seguía a sus hermanos.

Pasó a visitarlos al estudio donde los hermanos practicaban diariamente. Estaban considerando la posibilidad de volver a tocar para mantener el estilo de vida glamoroso que tanto les gustaba. Después de todo.. el dinero no crecía en los árboles ni venía de princesas del Planeta de Fuego.

Los tres estuvieron de acuerdo. Seiya invitó a Serena a caminar por el parque, alegando que estaba demasiado cansado para seguir tocando y haciendo caso omiso al comentario burlón de Yaten que chillaba que todavía no habían empezado a tocar nada y que estaba huyendo de sus responsabilidades por una cara bonita.

"como sigues?'" – le preguntó su amigo mientras bordeaban el lago. Se detuvieron en el muelle, sentándose con las piernas colgando.

"Mejor" – respondió ella con la mirada fija en el agua – "ya no pienso en Darien."

Seiya la miró.

"mentirosa" – dijo suavemente mientas esbozaba una débil sonrisa. Le dolía que el corazón de su princesa siguiera sangrando por alguien quien no la merecía.

"Acaso osas dudar de mi palabra Seiya Kou?" – le preguntó burlona.

"Si "– respondió él en el mismo tono.

"Entonces recibe tu castigo" – y poniéndose de pie rápidamente se colocó detrás de él y lo empujó al agua.

Esperó a que su amigo saliera del agua, pero solo vio burbujas de aire que subían hasta la superficie. El miedo la invadió. Y si se había golpeado al caer? Y si estaba desmayado y a punto de ahogarse?

Se encaramó al borde para escudriñar el agua, ya decidida a tirarse, cuando dos brazos salieron del agua y la arrastraron consigo.

Segundos mas tarde emergió escupiendo agua.

"eres un tonto!" – chilló mientras nadaba hasta él para ahogarlo – "no es justo!"

"Tu has empezado bombón!" – replicó él riendo mientas se alejaba hasta el centro del lado con brazadas fuertes.

Serena lo siguió decidida a empujarlo al fondo del lago. Cuando se detuvo Seiya ella aprovechó para llamarlo y salpicarlo.

Jugaron así un rato. Finalmente, cansados después de tanto nadar se tiraron en la orilla a descansar, totalmente empapados.

"respóndeme una cosa, bombón."

"Dime" – contestó ella medio dormida.

"Como es que te convertiste en modelo? Nunca pensé que esa fuera tu vocación, aunque siempre te la dabas de artista."

Serena abrió los ojos y miró el cielo.

"en realidad... muchas opciones no me quedaron. Estaba de trabajo en trabajo, sin demasiado dinero ni propósito fijo. Bratt me ofreció la oportunidad y decidí probar. No es tan malo. Hay mucha hipocresía entre las modelos pero siempre se puede encontrar gente buena. Alissa, Nai, Joy... los chicos... todos me trataron muy bien. Algunos momentos incluso me sentía de nuevo en casa."

"Debí estar aquí contigo" – murmuró.

"Claro que no. Tu perteneces al Planeta de Fuego, Seiya... tenías que volver con la princesa."

El no respondió.

* * *

Se habían reunido todos en el Templo Hikawa, para que Lita pudiera anunciarles su buena noticia. Luego de las felicitaciones y abrazos de cariño, pusieron música y se dedicaron a pasarla bien. 

Serena se había recluido en un rincón, con un plato lleno de dulces sobre la falda. Estaba decidida a aprovechar la cocina de Lita hasta que esta partiera.

Rei notó aquello... y se acercó. Una sospecha relampagueó en su mente, pero enseguida la desechó.

"_Tonterías... es imposible_"...

"Hola Serena" – saludó sin ánimo mientras tomaba asiento a su lado y tomaba un dulce. Lo comió en silencio, apoyada contra la pared y con los ojos cerrados.

"Te sientes bien?" – preguntó la rubia mirándola con curiosidad.

"Si... solo estoy un poco cansada..."

'" Vamos.." – estuvo a punto de decir "_te conozco_".. pero sería un error. Serena Anderson no conocía tan bien a Rei Hino, por mas que Serena Tsukino si lo hiciera –" no te ves como alguien que solo tiene cansancio."

Rei volvió a abrir los ojos y miró a sus amigas que charlaban y reían por toda la habitación.

"cierto..."

"quieres contarme? Se que no nos conocemos hace mucho pero quizás así sea mas fácil para ti."

La morena vaciló. Era cierto que confiaba en ella a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaban de conocerse. Además... tenía algo, un aura.. algo la rodeaba e inspiraba confianza.

"últimamente..." – comenzó – "me he sentido algo deprimida."

"Por Darien?" – aventuró tras vacilar unos instantes en pronunciar su nombre.

"No.. no exactamente. Aunque siento un poco la soledad... pero no..ese no es el problema."

'" Entonces?"

"El rostro de Serena se me aparece todo el tiempo. Supongo que es la culpabilidad. Cada vez me carcome mas" – bajó la cabeza – "creo que me he dado cuenta de que soy una persona horrible."

Una vez mas, las palabras revolotearon en la boca de Serena, pero calló. No era el momento de decirle quien era en realidad... de hecho, quizás nunca sería el momento. Pero sintió lástima por su antigua amiga.

"tu no eres una persona horrible, Rei. Cometiste errores... pero cualquiera puede caer en los mismos. Y lo mas importante, estás arrepentida. Creo que Serena te perdonaría si se vieran y le explicaras lo mismo que estás explicándome a mí."

"Seguramente. Serena es la mejor persona que he conocido. No tengo dudas de que me perdonaría, a pesar de que le destrocé su mundo. Pero... no soy capaz de perdonarme yo misma."

"Debes dejar de ser tan dura contigo misma...todos cometemos errores" – repitió mientras dejaba el plato en el suelo y se levantaba – "piénsalo."

Y se alejó.

* * *

- así que te vas – dijo una voz masculina sobresaltándola. Se había alejado de la fiesta porque necesitaba unos instantes sola. Extrañaría Tokyo. 

Volteó a ver a su interlocutor y en seguida corrió a buscar un balde para tirárselo en la cabeza. Jasón. El se apresuró a abrazarla por detrás para impedírselo.

"Quieta!" – le dijo él inmovilizándola.

"SUÉLTAME!" – chilló retorciéndose. Pero Jasón era mas alto, y mas fuerte que ella y no aflojó su abrazo.

"Para que me rompas la cabeza? Ni loco" – respondió el con sorna.

Forjecearon unos instantes hasta que ella se rindió. Él no la soltó. Quizás estuviera fingiendo y lo estamparía contra la pared si se confiaba. Lita se sintió nerviosa al estar cerca de él de aquella manera.

"no te haré nada" – masculló de mal humor – "déjame en paz."

Vaciló unos instantes, pero retiró sus brazos y se acomodó junto a ella.

"acaso estás huyendo de mí?" – preguntó cansado del silencio –" me temes?"

Lita abrió la boca para replicar muy indignada cuando vio la sonrisa maliciosa que ostentaba Jasón.

"cállate"

"eso no responde a mi pregunta."

"Claro que no es por tí" – replicó ella – "tu no influyes en mi vida. Esta beca la estoy esperando desde que tenía 11 años."

"Lo recuerdo."

Esa mención de su pasado le hizo girar la cabeza y mirarlo a los ojos. El aura de sensualidad que emanaba el joven la pilló desprevenida

"lo recuerdas?" – preguntó con un hilo de voz.

El asintió sonriendo.

"como olvidarme de tu sueño?"

Jasón se inclinó hacia ella. Lita no amagó a correrse o a pegarle. Sus labios ya estaban cerca cuando...

"LITAAAAA!" – el grito de Mina la hizo incorporarse rápidamente. Sin mirarlo se apartó y se alejó unos pasos.

La rubia se acercaba corriendo.

'" Ya están peleando de nuevo?" – preguntó poniendo los brazos en jarras como madre que reprende a sus críos – deberían aprender a convivir.

"CLARO QUE NO!" – chillaron los dos antes de separarse como si tuvieran lepra.

"Vamos adentro" – dijo Lita adelantándose. Se negaba a ver la sonrisa triunfante de Jasón. Como había sido tan estúpida para caer de nuevo?

Ambas chicas desaparecieron, pero el joven no estaba sonriendo. De hecho, su mirada expresaba claramente la confusión que sentía. Acaso Lita podría ser algo mas que una simple diversión?

Lita no era la única que se había alejado de la habitación. Sintiéndose sofocada, Serena había salido también en busca de aire fresco. Scott y Mina se habían refugiado en un rincón para mirarse embobados tranquilamente, y Amy charlaba con Eric. Los demás estaban reunidos en grupitos, menos Rei que continuaba meditando en el mismo rincón donde Serena la había dejado.

Todo estaba oscuro, y si hubiera sido otro lugar, probablemente se habría asustado. Pero el templo siempre había sido un lugar pacífico, y allí se sentía como en su hogar.

Caminó, envolviéndose en la noche y el frío, intentando olvidarse por un momento de todos sus problemas.

"quien anda ahí?" – preguntó una voz masculina. Serena se giró alarmada, para encontrarse a un joven de largo cabello castaño y apariencia desaliñada, que la amenazaba con una escoba de madera en mal estado.

"Nicholas?" – preguntó sonriente.

"Quien ... quien eres?"

"Soy ..." – vaciló unos instantes. Podía no ser prudente revelarle su verdadera identidad a una persona que quería tanto a Rei como el joven – "no me reconoces?"

Nicholas se acercó aún con la escoba en alto. En el templo no había que confiarse después de todas las cosas "extrañas" que sucedían desde que él había comenzado a trabajar para el abuelito de Rei.

Llegó frente a ella y la observó con detenimiento.

"no tengo la menor idea" – dijo finalmente bajando la escoba algo derrotado.

"Vamos... piénsalo. Creo que de todas las personas que aún no me han reconocido, tu serías el primero en darse cuenta."

El joven volvió a mirarla. Negó con la cabeza. Serena suspiró y se recogió el pelo con las manos hasta formar dos colitas.

"Serena?" – preguntó abriendo mucho los ojos.

"Shhhhhh .. Nicholas.. no quiero que las chicas me descubran. No saben quien soy.."

"Entonces... como es que estás en el Templo si Rei no te ha visto?"

Ella bajó los ojos y caminó, haciéndole una seña para ir a sentarse al borde de uno de los edificios.

"Rei si me ha visto.. pero no sabe que soy yo. Todas menos Amy.. y Lita.. creen que soy Serena Anderson, modelo estadounidense que ha venido por un tiempo."

Nicholas pareció comprender al recordar.

"lamento lo sucedido con Darien.. ahora me acuerdo."

"Ya está superado... al menos eso creo" – le abrazó, pillándole desprevenido – "te extrañé .."

Pronto él correspondió a su abrazo.

"este lugar se ha vuelto muy triste sin tus risas Serena.. así que eres modelo?"

Charlaron un rato sobre sus vidas durante aquel tiempo sin verse.

"Puedes.. hacerme un favor?" – preguntó de golpe. Debía asegurarse de que las cosas siguieran iguales.

"Claro... lo que quieras".

"No le digas a las chicas quien soy..especialmente a Rei.. de hecho...no le digas a nadie quien soy. Si te preguntan..nos conocemos..de la vida."

El asintió.

"de acuerdo."

Serena se puso de pie. Si tardaba mucho mas se darían cuenta de su desaparición.

"debo regresar con los demás o me echarán en falta."

"Adios.'"

La joven regresó presurosa.

* * *

Bien...aca terminó... el prox. cap lo subiré dentro de poquito si el trabajo me deja... lo mismo con **Una Lágrima en la Oscuridad**.. ya está casi terminado el cap.. 

Bien.. he terminado por hoy... respondo rr:

Chriseluna: bien..punto para Darien..jaja.. aun no voy a decirles con quien se queda..muahaah.. en realidad todavía no se.. los veo dificilitos a ambos... ya veremos..ya veremos... espero te haya gustado el cap. (ya habrá algo Serena-Darien en el prox.).. besosss

Chicamar1: otro punto para Darien... bien..veo que les gusta el personaje.. .a mi tbn... prefiero a Seiya de los dos.. pero no se si como pareja de Serena... lo veo taaaan parecido a un amigo mío... jej.. ohhhhhh como me gusta... bueh..dejo de boludeces... besossssss

Yelitza: nenaaaaa... como vaii.. punto para Seiya... bien..voy anotando.jjaaj.. este cap. me salteé a Nai... en el prox. la hago aparecer mucho... y mas Lita y Jason... .todavía no saben quien es? llo que hizo Nai con la modelo.. lo sabrán en el prox (me olvidé en este..je)... nn me alegro que te gusten mis historias... no tardo en actualizar las dosss.. besossssss

Serenity-princess: estoy tentada en que Serena y Seiya tengan un 'acercamiento'.. no se si va a ser con el con quien se quede..a Darien igual lo veo complicado en este momento... ya veremos... no adelanto nada..pero veo que tengo otro punto para Seiya..

Respondo tus pregs..jejej...trabajo cuidando a mis primitas mientras espero a que empiecen las clases en la universidad de nuevo (estudio diseño de imágen y sonido)... soy de Buenos Aires, Argentina..y tengo 20 años.. nah..no tengo problema con las preguntas..me encanta responder todo..jej.. vos? contame de tu vida..

Neo-gaby: jajaja no...no van bien para nada.. peeeeeeero quien sabe...no? nunca descarto un personaje.. los dos los veo interesantes.. Darien y Seiya... (prefiero a Seiya pero no se si ocmo pareja de Serena.. ya veré).. tu votopara cual de los dos? bien..no actualicé pronto..lo admito..se me complicó..bastante.. ahora procuro tener todo escrito a tiempo.. en dos semanas como mucho subo el prox.. besosssss

TaNiTa LoVe: Amy y Taiki tendrán su momento en el prox cap.. la prgunta es.. que hará Erik? jejej. lo de Serena será evidente en sus momentos.. de hecho ya lo es.. por algo la descubrió Lita.. el problema quizás..es que las que faltan..no lo quieran ver.. no? .. ya tengo mas o menos arreglado que va a pasar.. todo anotadito.jejej .. en cuanto a El Espejo..en cuanto tenga unnnnn minuto lo leo y te dejo el rr.. si? a veces los leo pero no dejo x falta de tiempo (este trabajo me esta matando.. las dos piojas son terriblessss)...

Sailor Angel7: wow.. gracias por confiar en q será en buen cap... nn... espero q no te haya decepcionado... siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar..problemas de horarios.. ya no me tardaré... espero... cuando empezás las clases?

Celen Marinaiden: jaja siiiiii..el fic sigue.. no soy de dejar un fic a la mitad... jamassss jamassss lo haría... tampoco soy de tardar.. esta fue una excepción..espero.. le tengo desconfianza al nuevo año en la fak..me parece q se viene demasiado movido.. pero voy a seguir escribiendo.. es mi medio de descarga..je.. me alegro que te gusteee.. punto para Serena y Seiya.. bien...ya está anotado.

Hitomi Kansaki Fanel: veo que te gusta Escaflowne.. je.. en su momento me encantaba..lástima que lo levantaron del aire U.u.. en fin.. vamos al rr... lamento dcirte que no puedo adelantar si será un Serena-Darien o un Seiya- Serena.. creo que ni yo misma lo se aunque tengo una idea... pero siempre puedo cambiar de opinión.. ya vere en que lo resuelvo.. pero anoto tu punto apra el Serna-Seiya..

Serena Tsukino Chiba: punto para Serena-Darien.. lsito.. en cuanto a avisarte.. lo q tenés q hacer es ir al alert watch.. cuando dejás el rr.. y te va a aprecer un mail cada vez q actualizo.. xq ando c poquito tiempo para avisar...espero me disculpes.. besossssss

Bunny: jijiji grashiasssssssss... me alegro q te haya gustado tanto mi fic nn .. es una historia que la tenía dandome vueltas en la cabeza hace taaaaaaanto tiempo... wow.. releído 20 veces? ;) me pa q te dedico el prox cap..jajaajaj.. gracias x tu rr noemí.. me alegró muchísimo el día... besosssssssss


	13. El alcohol y las princesas de la Luna no...

**alohaaaaaaaa.. bueh..tuve un brote inspiracional a las 2 de la mañana.. y ahora puedo decir (3.30) que lo termineeeeeeee..jiji.. y ya lo subo.. espero les guste... **

**Aclaración... no deja poner rayitas para marcar los diálogos.. y como es tan tarde me da mucha fiaaaaaaaaaaca poner entre comillas.. así q lo puse en cursiva.. **

**

* * *

**

**AMANECER**

Había llegado el fin de semana, y Eric y los demás habían pedido ayuda con la mudanza a sus amigas. Estas, instadas por una muy ruborizada Amy, aceptaron sin demora y cayeron a la casa todas juntas dispuestas a trabajar.

Se dividieron las tareas, dejándoles a los chicos las cosas mas pesadas como el acarreo de los muebles, mientras ellas se dedicaban a pintar, ordenar y/o dirigirlos, ya que, según Rei, los hombres eran inútiles para esas cosas.

Al caer la tarde, la mayoría estaba hecho, a excepción de unos pocos muebles que faltaba subir. Todos bajaron menos Jasón que se quedó terminando de arreglar una silla que se había roto en el trayecto.

De pronto comenzó a sentirse observado. Intentó alejar la sensación, pero no pudo... era demasiado fuerte.

Alzó la vista confundido, para encontrarse con seis brillantes pares de ojos que lo miraban. Se puso de pie con cuidado, sintiéndose de pronto acorralado sin motivo... o existía alguno?

_YA_! – gritó Mina de pronto y las seis se abalanzaron sobre el pobre chico, inmovilizándolo en el suelo. Serena y Mina le sujetaban los brazos, Alissa los pies, Nai se le había sentado encima y Amy y Rei arrastraban una lámpara para iluminarle el rostro mientras apagaban la luz.

_Que es esto_? – protestó Jason mas confundido que asustado.

_Silencio_! – ordenó Mina – _es un interrogatorio_!

Cada vez mas asustado (creía firmemente que las mujeres estaban locas y estas confirmaban su teoría), pataleó para librarse de sus amigas, chillando amenazas para que lo soltaran y preguntando al cielo donde se habían metido sus amigos.

cállate ya Jasón – dijo Nai – no hay forma de que salgas de esta así que es en vano que te retuerzas.

Todas...las...mujeres..estan...LOCAS! – balbuceó utilizando el poco aire que le quedaba ya que Nai le estaba comprimiendo los pulmones, sentada sobre su pecho.

_Tranquilo...que no mordemos_.. – respondió la pelirroja con voz alegre – _por cierto..has estado haciendo ejercicio?_

Prefirió ignorar eso.

_bien... vas a respondernos o no_?

_SUELTENMEEEEEEEEEEEEE_

_Al parecer no comprendiste... VAS A RESPONDERNOS O NO_? – chilló Rei impaciente.

Responderles que/ si no me preguntaron nada!

De donde es que conoces a Lita? Porque te odia?

Jasón se quedó mudo. De acuerdo.. eso no era lo que se esperaba.

_pregúntenselo a ella_

_ya lo hicimos _– le aclaró Alissa _– pero cada vez que mencionamos tu nombre le brotan colmillos..._

_entonces se quedarán con la duda... no pienso colaborar.._

_claro que lo harás_! – dijo Serena

_claro que no lo hare!_

_Que si!_

_Que no!_

_SI!_

_NO!_

_Que rayos está sucediendo aquí?_

Los chicos habían regresado y las miraban incrédulos.

_Ayúdenme_! – gritó Jasón intentando patalear.

Unos minutos mas tarde, seis chicas los miraban enfurruñadas.

_estuvimos tan cerca de saberlo..._

Terminaron de acomodar los muebles dirigiéndole miradas llenas de promesas a Jasón.

_no te creas que escapaste para siempre, mi querido amigo. Tarde o temprano estarás solo... y volveremos a hablar _– le había susurrado Mina con la voz mas misteriosa que tenía.

El celular de Serena sonó.

_diga?_

_Bombón? Soy Seiya...como andas?_

_Muy bien...tu?_

_Algo aburrido. De hecho llamaba para ver si querías que nos viéramos._

_De hecho... estoy aquí con las chicas y unos amigos_... – vaciló.

Mina se acercó curiosa.

_quien es?_

Serena movió los labios para indicarle que era Seiya.

_dile que vengan!_

_Las chicas_? – preguntó el Three Light _– te refieres a Amy...Mina..._

_Entre otras_.. – respondió tratando de ignorar los saltos de Mina que chillaba "invítalos"!

_Bien.. si a ti no te molesta..._

No supo que responder.

_quieren hacer algo?_

_Por que no se vienen y decidimos aquí? _– propuso.

Tras darle la dirección corto. A Scott no le hizo mucha gracia... no le había gustado el entusiasmo de "su chica" ante la venida de ... aquellas "ranas afónicas".

_de donde los conocen? _– preguntó Serena intentando simular un poco.

Rei y Mina se miraron.

_eran...compañeros de escuela. Nos hicimos muy amigos durante su estadía_.

_Especialmente Serena _– comentó Mina antes de que Rei le diera un nada disimulado codazo.

Nai se acercó curiosa.

_Serena? Se refieren a su amiga? A que se refieren con eso de "especialmente Serena_"? – preguntó haciendo un supremo esfuerzo por no echarle una mirada maliciosa a su amiga.

_Nada_ – respondió rápidamente Rei – _simplemente se llevaban muy bien._

_Solo amigos?_

_Solo amigos..._

_Porque en esa época estaba con Darien, verdad_? – dijo sin poder contenerse. Rei seguía sin caerle bien...

La Sailor de Fuego no respondió. Mina se apresuró a cambiar de tema.

Amy estaba preocupada. Taiki iría... Erik estaba allí.. no sería una situación cómoda para ella a pesar de que nunca había pasado nada con el cantante.

Estaba algo confundida... no sabía que era lo que sentía por Erik ahora que su antiguo amor había vuelto. A pesar de que jamás se lo había comentado a sus amigas, Taiki la había atraído mucho cuando estaban allí.

Una cosa era notorio... como las cosas volvían a ser lo que eran en un principio. Serena pretendida por Darien y Seiya... Taiki de vuelta... como reaccionaría Mina cuando viera a Yaten? Sería real su enamoramiento con Scott?

El timbre sonó interrumpiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos. Se apresuró a contestar el portero eléctrico y los hizo subir.

Serena se adelantó para abrirles la puerta.

_recuerda que no soy Bombón.. soy Serena Anderson _– le susurró al saludarlo. Lo único que le faltaba era que por un simple error todo se descubriera. Seiya sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

_Tranquila_ – respondió en el mismo tono.

Tras las presentaciones, se sentaron a conversar un rato... pero todos estaban incómodos. Finalmente decidieron salir.

* * *

_No estoy muy segura de esto _– vaciló mientras miraba con detenimiento la identificación falsa que Seiya le había entregado.

El grupo entero se encontraba frente a la puerta de un boliche de moda. Dos guardias se encontraban allí verificando que todos fueran mayores de edad.

Serena observó a los dos hombres. Estaba nerviosa. Ir a bailar no era algo muy común en Japón. No quería meterse en problemas. No solo echaría a perder su reputación sino que se descubriría la verdad frente a Rei y Mina.

_Creo que yo no entraré _– dijo haciendo ademán de alejarse del lugar. Pero Yaten la tomó por el brazo.

_No seas tonta. Hemos hecho esto miles de veces, nada sucederá. Además.. somos los grandiosos Three Lights y tu eres una modelo reconocida. No tendremos problema alguno_.

Respirando hondo y adoptando una expresión inocente, todos fueron pasando frente a los dos guardias mostrando sus identificaciones. Serena no se atrevió ni a respirar cuando fue su turno. Pero nada extraño sucedió. Aunque los chillidos de jóvenes fanáticas del grupo comenzaban a alterarla.

Una vez dentro el grupo se dispersó. Sintiéndose perdida la joven vagó por el lugar buscando a sus amigos. Por todos lados, grupos de adolescentes bailaban, hablaban o tomaban algo. Comenzó a lamentar el haberse dejado convencer para entrar. Este no era particularmente su modo de divertirse.

Sintiéndose totalmente fuera de lugar se dirigió al baño para escapar aunque fuera unos minutos de su situación. Pero Nai la encontró antes de que pudiera llegar.

_Serena! Donde estabas_? – le gritó su amiga en el oído para que pudiera escucharla.

_Yo.. este.._

_Olvídalo! Vamos a bailar_! – le dijo arrastrándola de un brazo en dirección al centro de la pista principal.

La música era rápida y monótona. Un estilo que no cuadraba con ella. Mirando a su alrededor intentó copiar los movimientos de los que se hallaban a su alrededor sin mucho éxito.

Dos jóvenes se acercaron a ellas tomándolas de la mano para sacarlas a bailar. Sintiéndose torpe Serena intentó rehusar pero Nai aceptó con entusiasmo y no le quedó mas remedio.

Unos minutos mas tarde, Nai y su pareja desaparecieron en la multitud y el joven, de nombre Justin, tiró de ella murmurándole cosas que no comprendió del todo.

Llegaron a un rincón oscuro y Justin se le acercó. Serena comprendiendo sus intenciones lo esquivó agachándose y corrió perdiéndose entre la gente.

Buscó a sus amigos pero ninguno se hallaba a la vista. Observó que muchos de los que se hallaban allí parecían desinhibirse mas cuando tomaban algo.

Se acercó a la barra llamando la atención del barman.

_que puedo servirte, linda?_

_Quisiera tomar algo._

_Alguna bebida en especial?_

_No, cualquier cosa_.

El joven mezcló varias cosas y finalmente le tendió el vaso. Serena lo miró con desconfianza unos minutos. Lo olió con precaución, pero no sintió nada.

Finalmente lo tomó todo de una. Era tan fuerte que al instante sintió como si se le quemara la garganta. Dejando el vaso en la barra se internó otra vez en la masa de gente que bailaba. Estaba mareada. Veía luces y formas sin distinguir ninguna forma en particular. El ritmo de la música comenzó a inundarla y se lanzó a moverse para seguirla. No pensó en nada, tan solo bailó.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo saltando y moviéndose. Jasón se le acercó por detrás y la tomó de un brazo.

_Serena, hemos estado buscándote desde hace rato_.

La rubia le lanzó una mirada confundida. Su amigo parecía mecerse de lado a lado. O era ella?

Erik llegó junto a ellos de la mano de Amy y al observarla se echó a reír.

_que has tomado_? – le preguntó.

_No estoy segura _– atinó a responder. Pero la música volvió a llenarle los oídos y comenzó a bailar nuevamente.

Amy dio un codazo a Erik mientras este seguía riendo. No le resultaba gracioso. Serena no estaba acostumbrada al alcohol y no sabía cuanto había tomado.

La arrastró del brazo en dirección a donde estaban los demás. Jasón y Erik las siguieron.

Llegaron junto a los demás. Pero nadie más que Amy parecía preocupada por ella. Nai se puso a bailar. Serena y Mina se le unieron. A Rei no se la veía por ninguna parte y los Three Lights estaban demasiado ocupados intentando desembarazarse de un grupo de fanáticas que querían arrancarle hasta las cejas para tener un recuerdo.

* * *

Un ruido extremadamente molesto le taladraba la cabeza. Gimió e intentó abrir los ojos, pero ello suponía un esfuerzo que no tenía ganas de hacer.

Sin embargo el maldito ruido siguió. Abrió un ojo intentando adivinar que rayos era.

El despertador.

Manoteó hasta dar con el y le pegó un golpe. El aparato cayó de la mesa de luz y rebotó contra el piso apagándose de golpe.

Serena volvió a sumirse en la tranquilidad del sueño.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING-

_Mmm_...

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

_Mmmmmmmmm..._

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

_YA VOY_! – gritó la rubia levantándose de golpe. Pero en cuanto lo hizo la habitación dio tres vueltas frente a sus ojos y ella volvió a caerse para atrás.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

Quejándose sonoramente se levantó como pudo y agarró el auricular del teléfono.

_DIGA_? – gritó con evidente mal humor.

_Dolor de cabeza? _– dijo una voz del otro lado.

_Alissa?_

_Como te encuentras_?

Serena se recostó manteniendo el auricular junto a su oído.

_Fatal_ – respondió cerrando los ojos.

_Se llama resaca querida. Que has bebido anoche_?

No se. Jamás averigüé el nombre. Disculpa Ali, pero necesito dormir o la cabeza va a caerse de mis hombros. Te llamo mas tarde.

Dicho esto le cortó. Dejando el teléfono descolgado para que no volviera a sonar, volvió a tenderse y se cubrió con las frazadas.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo durmiendo.

El timbre sonó con insistencia hasta que ella se levantó y fue a atenderlo.

_QUIEN ES? _– le chilló al auricular.

_Mal momento_? – preguntó la conocida voz de Seiya del otro lado.

_Discúlpame.. pero siento que mil orangutanes bailan sobre mi cabeza._

_Perdóname Bombón... debí estar contigo ayer_...

_Claro que no.. fuimos a divertirnos... no a hacer de niñeras de los demás..._

_Pero_..

_Seiya... no tienes ninguna obligación conmigo... deja de sentirte culpable por bobadas. Yo fui quien me tomó ese quien sabe que..._

En cuanto pudo colgó. Se levantó de mala gana y dando traspiés fue al baño a tomar un analgésico.

* * *

_mi cabeeeeeeeeeeza _- se lamentó por decimocuarta vez en la tarde.

_Tómate el café_.. – respondió Amy

_No me gusta el café_..

_Quieres que te siga doliendo la cabeza?_

_No_ – contestó haciendo pucheritos...

Haciendo grandes muecas que su amiga decidió pasar por alto, Serena consiguió beberse todo el café que habían pedido.

La rubia estaba tirada como un trapo sobre la mesa con actitud trágica, lamentándose e insultando a todos los que fabricaban tragos que tuvieran alcohol...

_Hola chicas_! – saludó Nai

_AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW_ – chilló Serena tapándose los oídos – Nai! Tu boca parece una corneta!

_Y a esta que le pasa_? – preguntó la pelirroja mirándola con curiosidad.

_Resaca_ – fue la tranquila respuesta de Amy – _ahora anda jurando que nunca mas en su vida volverá a beber algo mas fuerte que el agua._

_Bien Serena... te recomendaría que te curaras milagrosamente porque tenemos que reunirnos con el agente en media hora... y seguramente esperará que te veas perfecta._

_Imposible_ – murmuró con la cabeza enterrada entre los brazos – _hoy soy tan solo un despojito..._

Nai tiró de su amiga hasta que consiguió ponerla de pie. Tras arrastrarla hasta el baño para ponerla algo mas presentable, se la llevó en un taxi, dejando a Amy en su casa.

Dos horas mas tarde, salieron emocionalmente agotadas, tras escuchar una larga lista de mil detalles para su próximo desfile...

me voy a casa a dormir...

Y así lo hizo.

Tres días mas tarde, una muy renovada Serena caminaba por las calles de Tokio. A donde se dirigía? Ni ella misma lo sabía... pero tenía ganas de caminar. Como chica originialísima que era... se dirigió al parque N10 para variar... lugar exacto? El muelle donde Reenie había caido sobre su cabeza tiempo atrás.

Se sentó, agitando las piernas en el aire y picando continuamente de su bolsa de palomitas que había comprado por ahí.

Era un día soleado y nada ni nadie podría arruinárselo... o eso fue lo que creyó.

_Serena_ – dijo una voz masculina que le puso la carne de gallina.

No necesito girarse... sabía quien era.

_que haces aquí_? – preguntó con voz suave. Sabía que tenía que ser dura con él... sabía que tenía que ser tajante...firme... pero no podía. No, cuando sus piernas aún se convertían en gelatina nada mas al sentirlo parado a tan solo unos cuantos centímetros.

_Puedo sentarme_?

Ella asintió, sabiendo que por mas que su cabeza gritara "ALARRRRRRRMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" no iba a escucharla... no esta vez.. no todas las veces que se lo encontrara...

Quedaron en silencio... pero no se sintieron incómodos. El alma de ambos se había encontrado a pesar de que aun no lo sabían. Darien pensaba que no se la merecía, no después de su traición a su princesa... Serena luchaba contra si misma para no comérselo a besos, como podía confiar en él después de lo sucedido? Pero el corazón no es racional cuando uno se encuentra con su otra mitad.

_Serena_... – comenzó él. Aquel nombre.. aun le dolía pronunciarlo. Era casualidad o destino que su nombre estuviera ligado al suyo? Serena Anderson... Serena Tsukino... tan parecidas y tan diferentes.

_Dime_..

De pronto se quedó sin palabras. Que iba a decirle? Que la quería? Que estaba enamorándose de ella? Era absurdo. Apenas se conocían... pero estaba mas seguro que nunca.

La agarró suavemente del mentón y le hizo girar la cabeza para mirarla a aquellos ojos verde jade que tanto lo habían cautivado. Se inclinó sin darse cuenta y la besó.

Ella se sintió confundida... pero correspondió a su beso sin vacilación. Y fue ahí cuando se delató...

_Darien_..

Fue tan solo un suspiro. O quizás era todo? Pero él se apartó y la observó como si la mirara bajo una nueva luz. Su rostro pasó de la sorpresa al mas perfecto estado de asombro.

_Serena_?

* * *

bien... tengo un sueeeeeeeeeeño tan terrible q me siento tan despojito como Serena c resaca.. así q respondo rápido los rr.. y me voy a dormiiiiiiiiiiiir... q ya empiezo a ver cuadraditos de colores...(no..no tomé nada.. son delires literarios x cansancio nomás..).. en fin... espero les haya gustado... para los amantes de Seiya.. el prox cap es suyo! y Darien tbn tiene su linda intervención.. besitossssssss y no se olviden de dejarme un lindo rr para alegrarme las mañanas aburridas q esté en la facultad... nn

Chriseluna: jejej bueh..en este cap. agregué la escenita de Darien... es lo q se llama "inspiración a medianoche"..aunque son las 3 de la mañana..jajaj.. ;) y no..jaja.. no tengo mas trabajo.. como empiezo el lunes la universidad de nuevo ya lo dejé..así q aprovecho esta semanita para actualizar todo (8 fics es muuucho laburo en cuestiones inspiracionales..jej)..pero bueh..espero te haya gustado el cap.. quedé bastante satisfecha de él..

Lorena: hola! bien..como verán no me tardé tanto... solo dos semanas.. lo del lemon... no se.. voy a pensarlo.. este fic no se inclina para esos lados pero quizás le pueda agregar algo en algún momento.. falta primero q se decida x uno de los dos, no?

Swimmergirl: otro voto Darien-Seiya... bien.. ya tengo decidido con quien se queda..igual le falllllta a este fic para llegar a su final.. peeero.. bueh..como veras algo pasó en este.. y el cap siguiente no tarda en subir xq ya lo tengo medio escrito..veo q las 3 de la mañana es una buena hora para inspirarme.. je... si .. a Nicholas le tengo cariño.. ya voy a ver q hago c Rei.. x ahora está en mi lista negra aunque me voy ablandando.. pero si..le queda x sufrir... besoss

TaNiTaLoVe: alooo.. como va? seee..eso de tener varios fics es un problema.. yo tengo 8 subidos y varios q todavía no publique..jaj.. pero las ideas surgen y uno no tiene q dejarlas pasar, o no?  
Bueh..el final de este quedó en suspenso .. si te imaginas q pasa.. xq no se si quedó muy claro.. en fin..sino ya lo verán en el siguiente.. a los Three Lights los traje por un motivo..ya se verá mas adelante..y no..aunque todas tienen pareja... bueh..me callo... jeje besosssss

Yelitza: no continuarlo? jamassssssss..jamás dejo un fic x la mitad... nononono..jjaj.. bueh.. no pude agregar mucho Nai.. ya la voy a meter x ahí... le tengo planes a la pelirroja.. pasa qtodavía no pude meterla en ellos.. y tbn falta aclarar el tema Lita-Jason, no? jeje..q sorpresita les esperaaaaaa.. peeero..no digo nada...jji.. bueh..espero te haya gustado.. saludosssss

Lady Palas: seee.. estuve floja el cap pasado.. x eso me apuré a subir este en cuanto pude.. ahora q ando algo mas libre... en fin.. me alegro q te haya gustdo ;) .. gracias x tu rr.. besossss  
pregunta.. te tngo en el msn, no? me suena tu nombre de ahí...

Serenity-princess: jej graciasss.. lo veía algo flojito..pero bueh... jaaja si..mucho tarde..lo sientoooooo u.u ..bueh..x lo menos este no tardé tanto..dos semanitas nomás.. jej.. veo q te gusta seiya.. entonces esperá al otro porque se viene una buena.. nn

Sailor Angel 7: jajaaj si.. tardé muchísimo..me pasó c todos mis fics.. se me juntaron falta de tiempo, crisis de inspiración y una comp q no funcionaba.. toooodo junto... pero bueh.. ahora retorno.. espero te haya gustado el cap! besossss

Starlith: si.. a Seiya se me ocurrió ponerlo por ese motivo en prmer lugar..aunque le guardo mas cosas.. q no voy a decir aca... c quien se quedar�? eso no lo respondo..jejej.. será mi secreto...

Sweet Ally: muy deprisa? puede ser.. suelo ser muy acelerada en muchas cosas (hablando no paro..jajaj)..en cuanto al Serena-Darien o Serena-Seiya.. me temo q no puedo responderlo...ya lo tengo decidio pero voy probando personajes.. asi q todo puede pasar...

Sayonaraaaaaa! **Kaly**


	14. Aviso de Autora

**ANUNCIO DE AUTORA: **

Siento tardar tanto para publicar los nuevos capítulos... estuve en un mes lleno de exámenes, filmaciones, fotografías..etc. etc. y no tengo tiempo ni de dormir.

Ya el martes termino con el último examen y me puedo dedicar a escribir... así que hasta entonces, no habrá actualización.

_Orden de actualización:_

_Amanecer_

_El valor de una promesa_

_Sonrisa imaginaria_

_Una lágrima en la oscuridad_

_Lazos del destino_

_La mujer que se enamoró del hanyou_

_Fuerzas irresistibles._

Dime que me Amas se actualizará dentro de dos semanas mas o menos.


	15. Te ayudaré a olvidarlo

Hola! se que esta vez tardé demasiado en publicar.. no se si lo expliqué bien en el aviso que publiqué hace unos días, pero había estado en época de parciales... la verdad, cuando empecé este año,no pensé que la universidad me iba a consumir tanto tiempo... pero.. finalmente ayer terminé de rendir y el próximo es dentro de dos semanas, así que hoy me puse para intentar publicar.. quería agregarle mas cosas..que seguramente las pondré en el que sigue que publicaré en cuanto pueda porque me quedaron varias cosas, pero preferí cortarlo ahí y publicar ya... espero les guste.. la mitad me odiará..a la mitad les gustará.. igual todavía no está claro con quien se quedará Serena...las cosas pueden cambiar o permanecer iguales..todavía no está decidido...

En fin..espero les guste.. para los que siguen "una lágrima en la oscuridad" (mi queridísimo fic... si pueden leanlo nn ).. lo actualizaré despues de El Valor de una Promesa de Inuyasha .. así que supongo que el fin de semana estará el nuevo capítulo... les dejo leer.. y ah si..un pedido.. me gustaría saber quienes están leyendo este fic..si pueden..dejenme un rr , si? Besossss Kaly

* * *

**AMANECER**

**CAPÍTULO 14: _Te ayudaré a olvidarlo_...**

" Serena?"

No... no era posible... se hubiera dado cuenta antes, después de todo, ella era parte de su alma. Sin embargo resultaba mas que obvio que no se equivocaba.

Serena suspiró y apartó el rostro, bajando el rostro para huir de su mirada.

"Ahora lo sabes..."

"Como.. no es posible que no me haya dado cuenta antes..." - balbuceó negando con la cabeza – "parece ahora tan evidente".

Ella respiró hondo.

"Yo también lo pensé.". – murmuró.

El se adelantó y la abrazó.

"Ahora podremos estar juntos... ha pasado tanto tiempo... te he extrañado"

Pero ella se separó bruscamente.

"No te equivoques... no es precisamente en eso en lo que estaba pensando..." – dijo friamente..

"Serena..."

"Nosotros teníamos un destino juntos Darien... y tu lo arruinaste... "

"Puedo aceptar que tuve la culpa... admito que he sido muy egoísta... pero..."

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

"Pero? Pero dices? No hay peros en esto... yo era una niña llena de sueños.. y tu los destruiste en tan solo un par de minutos – parpadeó con furia para espantar las lágrimas que amenazaron con brotar de sus ojos – acaso no comprendes lo que fue para mi verte con Rei... así?"

Darien no pudo responder. Bajó la mirada sin saber que responderle... todo parecía inútil o una mentira.. y no quería dar excusas que tan solo empeorarían las cosas.

"Y no solo eso.. me culparon por no haber reaccionado a tiempo cuando ella fue atacada.. pusiste deliberadamente a mis amigas en contra para evitar sentirte demasiado culpable por lo sucedido.. me quitaste mi vida.. no es algo que se pueda arreglar tan fácilmente..."

Hizo una pausa y respiró hondo. El se acercó unos pasos.

"Sin embargo aun sientes algo por mí... no puedes negármelo! Serena..lamento la forma en que te traté.. quizás no era el hombre que decía ser... quizás me faltaba madurar. Lo de Rei fue un error que lamentaré el resto de mi vida... pero no puedo negar lo que siento hacia ti...lo que ambos sentimos, no me digas que no lo notas porque lo leo en tus ojos..."

"Acaso me conoces tan bien como para poder describir mis emociones con tanta facilidad?" – preguntó con evidente sarcasmo.

"Te conozco.. fuiste mi novia durante años..mi prometida en el reino de la Luna...mi vida durante mucho tiempo... no puedes dudar de eso también..."

"Sin embargó no me reconociste durante todo este tiempo.."

_Touché_. Había dado en el blanco. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Estaba confundido.

"Te imaginé...NOS imaginé miles de veces..el reencuentro..en miles de escenarios distintos y en miles de situaciones diferentes – continuó ella. Darien notó que tenía los puños apretados - pero ahora me doy cuenta que aun no estaba lista para volverte a ver"

Hizo un ademán de irse, pero él se movió rápidamente poniéndose frente a ella. La abrazó.

"no puedo perderte nuevamente Serena... no nos hagas esto" bajó el rostro hasta el suyo y la besó con furia.. poniendo en ese beso toda su pasión contenida, toda su confusión... todo su desespero. Pero ella forjeceó hasta soltarse.

"no soy yo la que nos lo hizo – respondió suavemente – Lo lamento...no puedo hacer esto... ansié tu beso durante mucho tiempo, pero me temo que ha llegado demasiado tarde.. ya no confío en que no me harás daño, y estoy demasiado cansada de sufrir como para arriesgarme de nuevo contigo".

Comenzó a retroceder hasta que estuvo a unos metros mientras las lágrimas mojaban su rostro. Darien avanzó y la tomó del brazo.

"Espera Serena.. no puedo permitir que te vayas...yo... yo te amo".

Aquellas palabras lograron que se detuviera. Pero ella lo miró mientras se secaba los ojos con las manos.

"De veras es a mí a quien dices amar? Durante mucho tiempo creíste que yo era Serena Anderson... ya no somos la misma persona. Vuelvo a ser yo misma... y tengo un pasado contigo que Serena Anderson no tenía. Las cosas no son iguales..."

Luego giró y se alejó de allí. Darien quiso correr y detenerla, pero sus palabras lo obligaron a quedarse allí, viendo como la perdía. De veras amaba tan solo una ilusión?

_Tantas batallas pasadas... y después de todo nos hemos perdido..._

Comenzó a caminar hasta encontrar un banco de hierro. Se sentó y apoyando los codos en las rodillas, hundió la cabeza entre las manos.

"He sido un tonto"

"DARIEN! Grandísimo animal... quisiera matarte!' – chilló una conocida voz en esos instantes.

"Buenos días a ti también Nai" – respondió sarcásticamente.

"Natsuki para ti... no quiero confianzas de tu parte"– dijo con los ojos relampagueando de furia.

Darien suspiró. Nai le había demostrado una excesiva antipatía desde un principio... y aun no estaba seguro de que aquellos..incidentes durante el primer desfile no fueran culpa suya.

"No deberíamos superarlo ya?" – preguntó algo molesto.

"Claro que no! Que seas amigo de mis amigas no implica que tenga que tratarte bien. Me pareces un verdadero cretino."

Él frunció el ceño y tomándola de un brazo la arrastró hasta una esquina.

"Ya basta! Que te he hecho para que me odies de tal forma?"

"Que me has hecho? Pues nada" – respondió fingiendo indiferencia mientras se miraba las uñas.

Se contuvo por no estrangularla... al menos hasta que supiera la verdad.

"entonces? Has demostrado ser una verdadera molestia desde el primer momento... y no creas que no noté que es solo conmigo...aunque a Rei también la has tratado mal pero me figuro que fue porque era mi novia, o me equivoco?"

"Para nada"

"Deja de dar vueltas, niña. Estoy harto de tus escándalos."

Nai levantó la mirada y clavó los ojos en los suyos. Es que acaso este idiota era tan ciego?

"que has hecho? Acaso romperle el corazón a mi mejor amiga no te parece suficiente?"

"A tu mej.. te refieres a Serena"

"Claro que me refiero a Serena, tonto. Los acabo de ver hace un momento... la vi a ella corriendo mientras lloraba y no me cabe la menor duda de que has sido tu otra vez el culpable de sus lágrimas".

No podía responderle nada. ella tenía razón... pero..

"me has demostrado antipatía desde que llegaste, y el incidente con Serena ha sido HOY.. así que debe haber algo mas."

"No te hagas el idiota Darien.. sabes perfectamente que no me refiero solo a lo que ocurrió hoy... me refiero a como la traicionaste hace cinco años."

Abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

"como sabes..."

"como lo se? Porque ella estuvo llorando sobre mi hombro durante meses mientras se reponía de la pérdida que tú significabas para ella "– respondió con los ojos entrecerrados – "eras su mundo, pedazo de cretino, y se lo destruiste... no volvió a ser la misma nunca mas y tu lo sabes."

El bajó los ojos.

"tienes razón. Me merezco tu trato... y mas que eso. La culpa que siento no es suficiente castigo."

De acuerdo... no esperaba eso. Se había figurado una enorme escena donde el chillaba defendiéndose y gritándole que no era culpa suya o algo por el estilo.

"no es justo que vuelvas a aparecer en su vida y lo sabes" – murmuró. El asintió despacio.

Nai suspiró. Desde cuando era una mujer compasiva? De pronto el cretino estaba dándole lástima. Se veía tan .. perdido.

"escucha... sigo pensando que has sido un grandísimo...bueno.. ya sabes lo que pienso – bajó la voz – sin embargo puedo entender porque te sientes atraído a ella nuevamente. No hay otra como Serena. Si alguna vez necesitas hablar... solo pídemelo"

Él sonrió con tristeza.

"gracias"

"de todas formas no creas que te he perdonado. Sigo con ganas de sacarte el corazón con una cuchara" – no podía dejarle pensar que se estaba ablandando. Sonrió –" debo irme, Alissa me espera.."

Se alejó de allí, todavía sorprendida por el cariz que habían tomado las cosas. No había pensado que Darien sentía tanto por Serena. De todas formas no lo entendía. Que le había llevado a traicionarla de aquella manera? Rei no era tan especial como para causar una ruptura así.

* * *

Serena se había alejado corriendo, hasta que sus pulmones se quejaron y aminoró el paso. Continuó caminando con la mirada baja, sin prestar atención a donde iba. En ese momento sentía muchas ganas de volver a Estados Unidos y abrazar a Bratt... sentir que alguien la amaba... sentir.. 

Un coro de chillidos femeninos llamó su atención. Levantó la vista y sorprendida, se percató que había llegado frente al edificio donde vivían los Kou.

"_Seiya_"

Se quedó largo rato mirando hacia la ventana del departamento de los Three Lights. Sentía que tenía que tomar una decisión de la cual no podría arrepentirse mas tarde. No quería cometer los mismos errores. Una hora mas tarde, y apretando puños y dientes por el nerviosismo, se encaminó hacia allí.

Se detuvo a mitad de camino cuando los gritos aumentaron. Los tres estaban en la puerta del edificio.

Seiya avanzó seguido de sus hermanos. Los tres permanecían serios pero a las cientos de mujeres que allí se encontraban parecía no importarles. Chillaban los nombres de sus ídolos mientras saltaban y se desesperaban por llegar donde estaban ellos.

"esto va a ser complicado" – pensó Serena mientras se adentraba en la marea de gente. Intentó avanzar colándose por los agujeros, pero muchas parecían haber tenido la misma idea y le impidieron el paso. Finalmente no tuvo otro remedio que recurrir al sutil arte de 'abrirse camino a base de codazos', método que le funcionó muy bien a pesar de los insultos que su acción trajo consigo.

Finalmente tras un supremo esfuerzo llegó a la reja. Dos enormes guardaespaldas impedían el paso a cualquiera que lo intentara.

"Disculpe, pero necesito hablar con Seiya" – dijo Serena mientras contaba hasta diez una y otra vez para evitar asesinar a golpes a las mujeres que empujaban tras ella.

"Si claro, y yo necesito bailar con el presidente, pero tampoco es posible".

"Dígales que Serena lo busca, él sabe quien soy..."

"Aparentemente el señorito Seiya conoce a las miles de están aquí... es la decimocuarta vez que escucho eso hoy" - fue la respuesta.

"No es una broma.. de veras necesito hablar con él"

"Señorita, si no quiere problemas lo mejor será que se vaya..."

"Pero..."

"Harú.. déjala pasar.." – dijo la conocida voz de Seiya a su espalda. Serena le sonrió pero el no le correspondió. Le dirigió una mirada entristecida y la sonrisa de la rubia se apagó.

El hombre abrió la puerta y dejó que ella pasara, impidiéndole el paso a las demás que protestaban.

"Creo que tus fanáticas me despedazarán a la salida..." – comentó con ligereza.

"Es probable.." – respondió él con una nota de humor en la voz... pero su expresión no varió.

Subieron en silencio por el elevador. Tras abrir la puerta del departamento se hizo a un lado para que ella pudiera pasar. Tras indicarle asiento la miró interrogante.

"Seiya..."

"No es que no me alegre de verte Bombón... pero, que haces aquí? – interrumpió él

"Debo hablar contigo... – miró a Yaten y Taiki de reojo – a solas"

Ambos se levantaron.

"Captamos una buena indirecta..." – dijo Taiki tranquilamente..

"Esa no ha sido una indirecta..ha sido bien directa.." – replicó Yaten. Pero ambos salieron de la habitación sin decir nada mas.

"bien...

"Seiya.. yo.."

"Déjame facilitarte las cosas... – interrumpió él – vienes a decirme que te has reconciliado con Darien"

Ella le miró con sorpresa.

"Claro que no.. de donde sacas esa idea?"

"Hace un rato los vi hablando... solo saqué la conclusión mas obvia"

Ella lo miró. No ayudaba en nada que él los hubiera visto.

"Es cierto...hace un rato me encontré con Darien... hablamos.. y hasta nos besamos"

El intentó sonreír... decir algo irónico... pero su mente estaba en blanco. La imaginaba con Darien y el nudo en su estómago crecía.

"Para que me cuentas todo eso? Se que somos amigos y que confiamos mutuamente en el otro... pero a pesar de que nunca te lo dije, es evidente que estoy enamorado de ti desde la primera vez que te vi Bombón... y el saberte con otro hombre me llena de tristeza"

Ella asintió. Había tardado en ver lo obvio a pesar de que sus amigas se lo habían insistido desde el primer momento.

"No me dejaste terminar... – continuó – es cierto que nos vimos.. es cierto que nos besamos.. hasta es cierto que me reconoció, pero... no pude hacerlo, no pude corresponderle. La confianza que le tenía se hizo pedazos hace años y no puede reconstruirse..."

El asintió sin estar muy seguro a donde iban las cosas. Por que le contaba todo esto? Porque había ido directamente a verlo?

"Seiya.. la razón por la que vine es porque.. bueno, lo estuve pensando mucho... y si tu quieres intentarlo, yo estoy dispuesta a hacerlo".

Las palabras sonaron tan irreales que se resistió a creerlas. Sería un juego de su imaginación? Su deseo era tan grande que escuchaba cosas que no eran?

"que dices?" – preguntó vacilante.

"Que estoy dispuesta a intentarlo contigo si aun me quieres" – respondió ella.

Sus ojos se iluminaron unos segundos, pero volvieron a apagarse.

"Vienes a mí para olvidarte de él, bombón? No funcionaría... por mas que te quiera no soy reemplazo de nadie".

"Y crees que yo sería capaz de usarte? Seiya, estoy segura de lo que estoy diciendo. Se cuales son las consecuencias.. y ciertamente el riesgo a perderte del todo es demasiado grande como para que actúe por simple impulso... se que no será fácil para ninguno de los dos... y que necesito ir despacio porque todo ha sucedido demasiado rápido y todavía siento algo por Darien, pero si estás dispuesto... aquí me tienes".

El se acercó a ella, quien se puso de pie y lo miró a los ojos.

"completamente segura?"

Serena sonrió.

"Completamente segura.

_"Te ayudaré a olvidarlo". Era suya. _

Un rato mas tarde, Taiki y Yaten se les unieron. Si bien no les hizo mucha gracia la nueva relación de su hermano con Serena, estuvieron dispuestos a aceptarla.

"Es tu vida" – dijo Yaten encogiéndose de hombros.

Desde la batalla con Galaxia estaban mejor dispuestos hacia Serena. Ella les había probado lo que podía valer, y le reconocían eso. Pero ambos todavía sentían miedo de que Seiya saliera herido de aquella experiencia.

"Serena, Amy está saliendo con alguien, verdad? "– preguntó Taiki tomando la taza de té que había depositado sobre la mesa.

Ella asintió.

"su nombre es Erik. Ha venido de Estados Unidos conmigo cuando nos trasladamos hacia aquí, y decidió quedarse a pesar de que Bratt y los demás volvieron para allá."

"parece un tonto'.. – masculló Taiki cruzándose de brazos – 'Amy es demasiado inteligente como para perder el tiempo que alguien que no esté a su altura..."

"como tú?" – preguntó ella con la voz cargada de intención. Taiki frunció mas el ceño, pero no respondió. Yaten reía con ganas.

"Creo que tu y yo nos llevaremos muy bien... empieza a agradarme tenerte de cuñada. Ademas... de esta forma podré ver mas a Luna" – concluyó guiñando un ojo.

Serena se tapó la boca con las manos mientras abría mucho los ojos.

"Lo olvidé! Ella te manda saludos. Va a matarme si se entera que casi se me pasa por alto...otra vez"

"como le está yendo a Artemis con ella?" – preguntó sonriente – "Ha conseguido algo?"

"no..aun no.." – respondió desanimada – "A estas alturas no se como hará Diana para nacer. Luna se niega a verlo como nada mas que como un amigo..."

"Sin embargo esas situaciones a veces pueden tomar giros extraños.." – interrumpió Seiya mirándola. Ella le sonrió y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del joven.

"No empiecen con cursilerías porque me marcho... acabo de tomar el té" – protestó Yaten haciendo una mueca.

El teléfono celular de Serena sonó.

" diga?"

"Serena? Soy Alissa... estamos en la cafetería y queríamos ver con Nai si querías venirte con nosotras. Hace tiempo que no salimos las tres juntas..."

"De acuerdo.. las veré allí dentro de media hora"

Al colgar, Nai se abalanzó sobre su amiga.

"Como respondió? Sonaba destrozada? Se le nota el llanto en la voz?" – preguntó atropelladamente.

"No.. al contrario. Se oía demasiado tranquila. Si no fuera por lo que tu me contaste juraría que estaba perfectamente".

"quizás ha querido disimularlo. De cualquier forma ahora la veremos".

No muy lejos de allí, Darien marcaba un número.

"Diga?"

"Rei? Tenemos que hablar..."

* * *

Bien.. aca la dejo por ahora... estos días que tengo mas libre aprovecho para actualizar todo y en lo posible.. subir otro cap. de Amanecer..probablemente en dos semanas calculo.. espero les haya gustado el capítulo.. RR!

Lady Palas: jajaj lamento haberlos dejado tanto tiempo esperando el resultado... que tal t ha parecido este?  
En cuanto a lo del Micho Lector.. gracias por el consejo.. por ahora sigo en porque la página me gusta a pesar de todo, pero lo voy a tener en cuenta para futuro.. bsoss

Sailor Angel 7: jajaj me imaginé que les quedaría la duda..pero si'.. había dado muchas vueltas a el como Darien iba a descubir lo de Serena, pero terminé escribiendo algo completamente distinto a lo que había hecho originalmente... pero en fin..me parece  
que con el diálogo quedó bien.. le hacía falta a Darien que le dijeran como eran las cosas..

Serenity-princess: buen gusto..jaj Sochemaru es Sesshoumaru de inuyasha? si es ese.. jej me encanta.. y Shaoran tbn..muy tierna la pareja con Sakura.. si querés un buen fic de ella te recomiendo "El último card captor" y su secuela "En la Torre de Tokyo"..dos de los fics mas buenos que leí en mi vida (y eso que leí muchos..)  
Bueno..si querías que Darien sufriera..ahí tenés.. decidí darle alguna oportunidad a Seiya..ese chico me encanta..

Sweet Ally: hey! como va? jej tuvo que esperar este cap. para ser publicado..la verdad costó no escribir este tiempo.. las ideas se me ocurrían mientras intentaba estudiar los apuntes de iluminación y cámara.. o estructuras narrativas (que no es lo mas divertido del mundo..)..  
jaj si..se dio cuenta.. y se quiere cortar las venas del arrepentimiento.. ahí decidirle darle una oportunidad a Seiya..aunque todavía no está todo dicho..todavía no decidí con quien se quedará..aunque tengo mi lado que tira..no lo voy a decir..je  
Besosssss y si.. cumplí..cap sobre Seiya..je

Serena: graciasss.. no t preocupes.. a Darien todavía le falta actuación.. faltan cosas por decir y por hacer.. así q alguna oportunidad también tiene...

Swimmegirl: jej graciassss nn lindo rr..jajaja... espero te haya gustado la manera de resolverlo.. no estoy del todo segura de que haya quedado bien...

SandrA: si te gustan los fics de Sailor moon..leíste "Quien dijo que no hay chicos en Sailor Moon?' ..recuerdo haber disfrutado mucho ese fic... nn .. y bueh..tenés Una lágrima en la oscuridad.." (jeje me hago autopropaganda...)...

TanitaLove: no..no fue por la hora que faltó actividad.. quise ponerlo así en realidad.. no busco emoción en cada capítulo porque buscaba seguir una idea..no se si se habrá logrado... jeje si.. finalmente se dio cuenta..ya me estaba impacientando por poner esa parte...  
Aca tenés lo de Seiya tbn..espero te haya gsutado...

Starlith: y bueh.. no sería Serena si fuera cuidadosa hasta el extremo, no? lamento no haber podido actualizar antes.. se que prometí no tardar tanto pero la facultad me absorbió todo el tiempo.. el cine es una carrera complicada..ja bsoss

Serena Tsukino chica: me tira mucho dejarla con Darien...ya veremos... no adelanto nada por ahora..jeje..sisi..te tengo en los contactos..pero sería mejor si pusieras en el alert watch ..porque ando con pco tiempo y no se si te voy a poder avisar cada vezq actualice.. bsoss

Rox: jaaj graciasss... es una buena pregunta la tuya... ya veremos en que queda... todavía lo estoy pensando..este fic se va "escribiendo solito"... ;)

Serenity y Endymion: jaja sisi.. no me cabe duda de que tu voto es para Darien...gracias por el rr! lo tend're en cuenta (lo de Darien y Serena..)..

Neo-gaby: no hay problema..yo siento haberme desaparecido en todo este tiempo.. U.u tbn fue por las responsabilidades educativas.. tengo un horario que me mata..me paso el día entero en la facultad y cuando llego a casa..es para seguir haciendo filmaciones, fotos, guiones, o trabajos...  
no doy masss.. como verás tomé en cuenta a Seiya..jajajaunque tu suposición va bien encaminada..pero todavía no está decidido.. el fic anda escribiéndose solo en estos días y no se para que lado pretende irse..  
Espero te guste el cap..bsossss

Yelitza: jeje me tentó hacer a Serena tomando..anda a saber de donde me surgió ya q yo no soy de tomar nada.perob ueh..me gustó el resultado... )  
Por tu fic todavía no tuve tiepo de pasar.. pero lo tengo anotado en mi lista.. empecé a leer algo, no me acuerdo si te dejé rr..pero me gustaría leerlo mas tranquila.. en cuanto tnga un momento libre voy a hcerl...bsoss

Laidy Ann: graciasssss...

Chriseluna: como va?jaja si..suelo hacer eso..mi prima me quiere matar por dejar los finales abiertos.. pero me sale innato.. jiji..  
Espero te guste el cap..

Jenny Anderson: gracias por invitarme..ahí me anoté..

Hechizera Leisa: jeje si..me divirtió escribir esa escena.. me encantó lo de pekenio Kou..jaj.linda forma de ver a Seiya..  
Ya veremos con quien se queda.. de cualquire forma falta todavía para el final.. ) bsoss

TanitaLove: listo..cumplido!

Moonie: Hola! me alegra tenerte entre mis lectoras nn ..muy lindo review.. y me llegó un día bastante feíto x temas de la facultad, así que me subió el ánimo..  
Me alegro que te guste mi forma de escribir..tenía miedo q se viera afectada por el hecho de escribir guiones (como estudio cine..y en esos hay que suprimirle todo...)..  
Tomé en cuenta lo que me dijiste sobre Serena (sis.se que le dicen Bunny..de hecho tengo un video en español.. aunque me choca un poquito escuchar hablar de Carola y Patricia en lugar de Mina y Lita..jaja la costumbre de los nombres escuchados por toda la vida pega fuerte)..  
e intenté volver un poco a su nueva personalidad.. cuando reproduje razgos de la antigua Serena..es porque quireo mantener el personaje.. y me parece que hay cosas que quizás no deberían cambiar en ella porque me suenan innatas.. pero quizás me había entusiasmado un poco con eso.. no?  
espero haya salido el volver a la Serena madura.. no estoy segura..  
Gracias por el comentario sobre los diálogos..es siempre lo que mas me cuesta.. en este fue especialmente dificil..  
mil gracias por tu rr.. espero te guste este cap.. bsosssss

_Una lagrima sale de mis ojos que te miran, un susurro de silencio abandona mis labios que te desean_

Linda frase, no? gracias por los rr.. besossssssssssss KALY


	16. Ya nada es igual

Ufffff... finalmente puedo actualizar este fic... hace.. bueh..muchos meses que no subía capítulo nuevo (lo seeeeeeeeeeeee)... pero la facultad me tuvo loca durante mucho tiempo, y no tenía tiempo ni de pararme a respirar...y luego se vino el verano y desaparecí...

Hace un tiempo que intento actualizar pero la página me da error... espero que este intento sea el último porque empiezo a frustrarme...

En fin... para quienes no recuerdan... Darien reconoce a Serena... ella lo rechaza... y termina con Seiya...esta es la continuación... les recuerdo que todavía no se con quien va a terminar aunque tenga una idea bastante aproximada..así que sigan votando por uno o por otro...porque puede influir en el final... (todo esto y mucho mas haciendo un simple click en el botón de los rr..jeje)

**AMANECER**

**Capítulo 16: Ya nada es igual...**

Serena llegó a la cafetería con una absoluta falta de ánimo a pesar de que el encuentro de Darien estaba casi opacado por lo sucedido con Seiya.

Nai casi se abalanzó cuando la vio. Serena sonrió a Alissa y tomó asiento.

"Tengo que contarles algo..."

"Tu encuentro con Darien?" – aventuró Nai sin poder contenerse. En seguida quiso morderse la lengua, especialmente cuando vio el pequeño sobresalto que dio esta al oír el nombre de su ex.

Serena la miró curiosa.

"y tu como sabes que he estado con él?"

"Simple suposición?"

La rubita no se dejó engañar. Conocía a su amiga lo suficiente como para saber que no era una simple casualidad.

"Nai..."

"De acuerdo... te vi con Darien y en cuanto te fuiste corrí a insultarlo."

Alissa sonrió levemente. Serena la imitó, aunque segundos mas tarde volvía a ponerse seria.

"Terminé consolándolo" – murmuró la pelirroja algo avergonzada – "se que debí patearle hasta dejarle estéril.. pero por alguna razón no pude hacerlo. Me perdonas?"

Su amiga asintió despacio.

"no es necesario hacerle daño..." – respondió sonriendo ante una repentina visión de Nai con una sartén gigante corriendo a un muy aterrado Darien.

"Eso no era lo que querías contarnos, verdad?" – preguntó Alissa mirándola curiosa. Había notado la expresión de su amiga al oír el nombre de Darien y estaba casi segura de que no habría tocado el tema si Nai no lo hubiera sacado a colación.

_"No... en realidad.. quería hablarles de Seiya..."_

Los ojos de ambas se agrandaron.

"has arreglado las cosas con él? "– Serena les había contado su historia...o al menos parte de ella. El tema de las Starlights era cosa aparte.

"Algo así... "– el tono ligero que utilizó levantó las sospechas de ambas.

"Hay algo mas, verdad? Algo que no nos estás diciendo..."

Ahora dudaba. Se había apresurado a ir en busca de Seiya?

"Seiya y yo estamos saliendo... o saldremos... ya que solo lo vi un rato."

"tu no pierdes el tiempo, eh?" – dijo Nai sonriendo maliciosamente. Alissa le dio un codazo en las costillas. Serena bajó la cabeza avergonzada mientras la pelirroja se quejaba exageradamente del golpe.

"no digas tonterías Nai... felicitaciones Serena... finalmente te has dado cuenta. Seiya es lo mejor que puede sucederte en estos momentos."

La camarera trajo las bebidas que Alissa había ordenado poco antes de que Serena llegara.

"he estado haciendo averiguaciones sobre Jason y Lita" – dijo de pronto Alissacon toda intención de quitar un poco la tensión que se había apoderado de las tres – "pero no encontré absolutamente nada. Me temo que si alguno de los dos no abre la boca, nos quedaremos con intriga."

Nai dejó sobre la mesa el vaso y la golpeó con el puño.

"pues si con Jason no nos ha servido el interrogatorio estilo detective...quizás podríamos probarlo con Lita..."

"yo paso.. ella tiene la fuerza suficiente como para quitarnos de encima con un simple movimiento de su dedo meñique" – replicó Alissa sacudiendo la cabeza. Serena asintió.

"También opino que no es un buen plan..."

"Y emborrachándolos?"

Esa sería una opción... – dijo Alissa.

La camarera apareció junto a su mesa para cobrarle las bebidas. Tras pagar, las tres salieron de la cafetería.

* * *

Las cosas ya no eran igual que antes... lo cual era ridículo, o no? Finalmente había cumplido su sueño más anhelado... aquello que ya una vez había dado por imposible: Serena lo había aceptado. 

Los primeros días bailó entre nubes, sonriendo atontado todo el día y ganándose las burlas de sus dos hermanos, quien todavía miraban a la rubita con desconfianza. Sin embargo, y a pesar que Yaten lo negaba a muerte, comenzaban a cobrarle simpatía.

El primer problema surgió cuando su romance salió en los diarios. Habían sido tontos en no pensar en aquello, considerando que Serena aún quería guardar el secreto de su identidad. Pero fue muy tarde. La prensa amarilla había averiguado finalmente quien era ella y lo había publicado con grandes títulos. Se había entrevistado a antiguos compañeros suyos, profesores, e incluso lo habían intentado con su familia, rodeando la casa día y noche hasta que mamá Ikuko los persiguió con una sartén, chillándoles que la vida privada de su hija no era asunto de ellos mientras Sammy profería amenazas desde el balcón. Sin embargo nada se podía hacer para evitar que Rei y Mina leyeran aquello y se enteraran de todo. Ninguna de las dos había aparecido desde entonces.

Amy no decía una palabra. Aparentemente tampoco a ella aceptaban verla, sobre todo después de enterarse que Lita y ella lo sabían hacía tanto tiempo. Serena perdió parte de su alegría, aunque contaba con el apoyo de todos sus amigos.

Lita volvería en unos días, y todo el ánimo que tenía se había apagado con esta última pelea no realizada. Después de todo, como había dicho, hubiera preferido enfrentarlas. Quizás sacando todo el resentimiento y la culpa afuera podrían llegar a reconciliarse. Haruka había puesto el grito en el cielo al escucharla, y no vaciló en recordarle todo lo que le habían hecho.. incluyendo la traición de Darien. Había callado en ese momento, pero Serena se limitó a apretar los labios y cerrar los ojos un segundo. Luego se había disculpado, y con una sonrisa triste le había pedido que la llevara a casa.

Aquel había sido un tema que Seiya jamás se había animado a tocar: Darien. Quizás por miedo de enterarse que ella aún lo amaba... si, era su temor a volver a quedarse sin ella lo que le detenía cada vez que la pregunta llegaba hasta la punta de sus labios y pugnaba por salir.

Una tarde habían salido a caminar, y había advertido con sorpresa, que su Bombón no era la misma joven alegre que alguna vez había sido. Sus ojos estaban apagados y reflejaban una tristeza que se negaba a revelar, su tez mas pálida de lo normal, su sonrisa era falsa.

Dime que te ocurre – pidió cuando ya no pudo aguantar el verla tan angustiada.

Pero ella había sacudido la cabeza y esbozado una sonrisa que no le llegaba a los ojos.

No es nada... solo estoy algo cansada..

Él calló, maldiciéndose en silencio, gritándose cobarde.

* * *

SERENA! TELÉFONO! – gritó Sammy desde la base de las escaleras. La joven rodó sobre la cama y tomó el auricular. 

"Diga?"

"Serena? Soy Amy... llamaba para recordarte que mañana llega Lita y quería arreglar contigo para recogerla en el aeropuerto."

"Pasa por aquí y nos vamos juntas..." – respondió mientras tomaba una foto de su mesa de luz – "quieres que le avise a los chicos?"

"Mejor no... dudo que se alegre de ver a Jason apenas llegue al país... no le será una bienvenida muy grata."

"Yo creo que esos dos se atraen mas de lo que admiten" – dijo Serena apartando la vista del marco –" nadie se pelea tanto y puede decir que es indiferente."

"Como tu y Darien en un principio?"

La chispa de diversión en los ojos de Serena se apagó al instante.

"como yo y Darien.." – repitió suavemente.

Amy se percató de su error... y tras balbucear que llamara a Nai, cortó la comunicación.

Dejó el teléfono sobre la cama, y aún con el portarretratos en la mano, salió al balcón, reprimiendo un escalofrío cuando el viento le hizo revolotear los cabellos. Tomó el marco con ambas manos y miró la imagen... su propia imagen, abrazada a un muy feliz Seiya que la miraba con adoración.

* * *

"No estoy segura de que esto sea una buena idea" – masculló Rei cruzándose de brazos. Pero Mina hizo caso omiso. 

"En algún momento vamos a tener que hablar con ellas... y es mejor empezar por Lita. Ha estado lejos tanto tiempo que las cosas se enfriaron un poco. O es que has cambiado tu opinión y quieres hablar con Serena?"

Rei no respondió. La semana pasada la noticia sobre la verdadera identidad de Serena y su relación con Seiya habían salido en los periódicos. Al instante había llamado a Amy para contarle, y mayor fue su sorpresa al enterarse que tanto Lita como ella sabían la verdad hacía mucho tiempo.

"Pero será buena idea confrontarla apenas llegue?"

"Aun no puedo creer que no la hayamos reconocido... hasta Artemis lo sabía!"

"Como?"

"El otro día empezó a preguntarme si notaba el parecido de Serena con alguien... en ese momento no me di cuenta, ya que estaba buscando la remera perfecta para salir con Scott "– sonrió con tristeza – "ahora no se que será de nosotros. Supongo que él apoyará a su amiga."

Ese era otro punto sobre el cual no habían pensado antes. Aquellos amigos que habían hecho (aunque Rei no estaba segura de poder llamarlos amigos... ya que había notado las miradas de Alissa y Nai), se perderían. Al salir a relucir la identidad de su amiga, toda la historia se sabría. Una vez mas las punzadas de culpa por lo que habían hecho las aguijoneó.

- El avión debe estar por aterrizar – comentó Mina mirando la enorme cartelera que anunciaba los arribos y despegues – será mejor que vayamos o no la encontraremos.

Ambas caminaron por el aeropuerto, cada una meditando en silencio sobre el próximo encuentro, inseguras de cómo actuar o que decir. De pronto parecía que un enorme abismo había surgido entre las cuatro amigas y no sabían como salvarlo.

"Estás segura que es este, Amy?" – preguntó por decimocuarta vez, mirando como los pasajeros aparecían corriendo para saludar a sus seres queridos.

"Ya te dije que si "– respondió exasperada – "son muchos los que viajan, Lita no tardará en aparecer."

"Llegamos puntuales!" – chilló una voz a sus espaldas. Amy y Serena se pusieron tensas al reconocerla y se dieron vuelta lentamente.

Las cuatro se miraron fijamente, sin decir nada ni moverse. Estaban incómodas y nadie quería empezar a hablar.

"HOLA CHICAS! "– Lita apareció frente a ellas, acarreando una gran maleta de cuero mas grande que ella misma – "me alegra que todas hayan venido."

Serena fue la primera en adelantarse y abrazar a su amiga. Las demás la imitaron, pero la evidente falta de entusiasmo llamó finalmente la atención de la sailor del rayo.

"Bien... que sucede...?" – preguntó mirando los cuatro rostros. Ninguna respondió.

Lita suspiró.

"acompáñenme a dejar las cosas en casa y luego las cinco hablaremos."

Rei no pudo dejar de notar que eran cinco nuevamente. Lita, al parecer, había olvidado que se suponía que era otra Serena la que las acompañaba... una extraña en el grupo.

Salieron en silencio y pidieron un taxi. El viaje fue incómodo, y la recién llegada no hizo mas que mirarlas con curiosidad. Había empezado a sospechar el porque de tanto misterio, y los nervios la asaltaron. Todo volvería a cambiar?

Después de tantos años finalmente volvían a ser un grupo, o al menos lo habían sido por un tiempo.

Amy levantó la cabeza y un intercambio de miradas con ella fue mas que suficiente para confirmar sus sospechas.

Mina y Rei miraban a Serena, quien estaba en el asiento delantero y no había vuelto la cabeza ni una sola vez.

El taxi se detuvo frente al edificio de Lita y, después de pagar, todas ayudaron a llevar el equipaje al departamento. Lita cerró la puerta y tras dejar los bolsos que cargaba en su habitación, volvió a donde estaban todas.

"pienso dejar el tema de vaciar las valijas para mas tarde. Ahora todas nos sentaremos en el living y hablaremos de una buena vez. "

Todas la siguieron de mala gana y tomaron asiento. Una vez mas, guardaron silencio.

"nadie piensa hablar? – las instó, algo impaciente – Rei? Porque no empiezas tu?."

Esta apretó los labios y movió la cabeza. Un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

"Mina?"

La rubita miró a Serena algo insegura.

"nosotras... es decir, Rei y yo... Serena, sabemos todo."

"Lo se" – respondió.

Nuevo silencio. Visiblemente exasperada, Lita hizo una mueca.

"bien.. en vista de que no puedo decir 'resumiendo' puesto que ninguna tiene intenciones de decir mas de dos palabras seguidas, voy a hablar yo. Al parecer la verdad ya se sabe y no falta aclarar quien es Serena en realidad. Mi pregunta es, que va a pasar con nosotras a partir de ahora?"

"no lo se "- dijo Mina en voz baja.

"Quizás deberíamos empezar por decir cada una lo que siente en realidad. Con silencios y mentiras no vamos a llegar a ningún lado."

Rei miró a Lita de mal humor.

"ya que tantas ganas tienes de hablar... por que no comienzas tú y nos lo dices?"

"De acuerdo, yo comienzo. Conozco la verdadera identidad de Serena desde algún tiempo antes de irme de viaje. En un principio estuve molesta con ella por haberme mentido... por habernos mentido.. pero en realidad, podía culparla? "– Serena hizo una mueca extraña – n"os portamos muy mal con ella... y lo único que pude hacer fue pedirle perdón. A mi forma de ver, nosotras dos volvemos a ser las mismas de antes."

"Opino lo mismo "– intervino Amy – "en seguida noté el parecido entre ambas 'Serenas', y aunque me sentí muy culpable y muy avergonzada por mi actitud... hemos vuelto a ser las mismas que de costumbre."

Mina y Rei guardaban silencio. Esta última se levantó y se dirigió al balcón. Ninguna hizo ademán de seguirla.

Amy le hizo una mueca a Lita, que esta entendió en seguida. Lita se puso de pie y de forma nada disimulada, pidió a su amiga que la acompañara a desarmar valijas. Mina y Serena continuaron sentadas.

Un silencio incómodo volvió a rodearlas. Serena no se atrevía a mirar a su amiga, pues temía que esta la repudiara, y no estaba segura de querer volver a sentir su rechazo. Rei había sido mas explícita.

"Serena" – la voz de Mina era apenas un murmullo. Levantó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos pero no dijo nada – "porque nunca nos dijiste que eras.. tú?"

"Puedes culparme?"

De pronto, las palabras de sus amigas... el odio en su voz... volvió a recordar lo sucedido aquella noche. Cerró los ojos con fuerza por un instante; luego se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta.

"perdóname "– la voz de Mina hizo que se detuviera en seco un instante.

"no estoy segura de poder hacerlo "– dijo antes de desaparecer. Mina bajó la cabeza.

Salió del edificio con el corazón martilleándole el pecho. No lo comprendía.. había sido fácil perdonar a Lita y Amy... pero algo le impedía hacerlo con las otras dos. Buscó un teléfono público y llamó a Seiya. Diez minutos mas tarde, él la pasaba a buscar.

* * *

Había olvidado que era todo un esfuerzo el subir los miles de escalones que llevaban al templo Hikawa. Respiró con esfuerzo, sintiendo un leve dolor en ambas piernas, ya cansadas. 

Se apoyó un momento en uno de las columnas de piedra respirando agitadamente. Por un instante dudó y observó los escalones, pero apretando los dientes volvió a dirigir su mirada al templo.

Un joven alto de aspecto algo desprolijo apareció, con el rostro oculto tras una gran pila de canastas que llevaba algo inseguro.

Nicholas! – lo llamó. El joven se sobresaltó con el llamado y cayó al suelo con las canastas.

Amy! Como has estado? – preguntó sonriente mientras se frotaba la cabeza, donde una de ellas le había golpeado al caer. Ella se apresuró a ayudarlo a juntar todo, mientras hacía una mueca

"He tenido mejores días."

"Rei, verdad?'

"Mina también."..

"Lo se, las escuché hablando el otro día. Es increíble que Serena haya regresado..."

Amy frunció el ceño.

"la culpas por haberse ocultado todo este tiempo? "– Nicholas terminó de juntar las canastas y las dejó a su lado sin inmutarse del tono airado de Amy.

"Para nada... creo que su decisión fue muy acertada.- rspondió tranquilamente - ' Han intentado reunirlas?"

"Si... el otro día Lita las obligó a todas a reunirse cuando coincidieron en el aeropuerto... pero no sirvió de nada. He venido para hacer un intento mas..."

'" Tanto Rei como Serena son muy obstinadas. Y considerando la traición que hay en medio.. bueno...la confianza no es algo que se vuelve a ganar tan fácilmente una vez perdida.."

Amy asintió con pesar.

"Lo se... pero no quiero quedarme de brazos cruzados sabiendo que puedo hacer algo."

* * *

Bien... aquí lo corto... que tal les pareció? quejas, dudas, sugerencias... RR ) 

Como no se pueden responder rr... y la idea de otros autores que han buscado una solución a esto me parece buena... los respondo en un autoreview (así que si quieren ver las respuestas a sus rr... entren y lean)...

Besitosssss (y prometo no tardar tanto para actualizar la próxima... de hecho mitad dle capítulo siguiente ya está escrito...


End file.
